


Эфир и мята

by ballistic_Renegade



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Werecats, Wizards
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballistic_Renegade/pseuds/ballistic_Renegade
Summary: О путешествии на край света, древнем колдовстве и одной ошибке природы.
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Когда речь заходит об искателях приключений, обыватели представляют четвёрку разношёрстных воинов, готовых выручить простого смертного в беде, не всегда даже за плату. Наивные.

По факту же за интересную работу этим самым искателям зачастую приходилось сражаться друг с другом и вырывать контракт из чужих коченеющих рук, либо же идти на разного рода хитрости. Именно так, будучи неплохим магом-иллюзионистом, Риз обычно и поступал. Он не мог заставить землю разверзнуться лавой, или вызвать огненный дождь, но вот обвести вокруг пальца простаков — в этом был его главный конёк. Втереться в доверие к группе неопытных приключенцев, пообещав свою помощь, а потом, в разгар смертного боя, миновать охранников, монстров, или что там ещё им уготовили немилостивые боги, чтобы забрать награду — ну чем не тактика?

И она работала ровно до того момента, пока ему не посчастливилось утащить в переполохе половинку уродливого идола. За которым, как оказалось, охотилась группа отпетых головорезов во главе с полубезумной рыжей магичкой. Тогда-то он и понял, что в одиночку ему несдобровать, но из-за «прекрасной» репутации никто не хотел с ним связываться, и даже лучшие друзья ничем не могли ему помочь.  
В итоге, отчаявшись и израсходовав кучу денег на свиток телепортации, Риз оказался в крохотной прибрежной деревушке на отшибе континента. Где, судя по слухам, околачивались люди, готовые на всё ради звонкой монеты.

Или не совсем люди. Место выглядело заброшенным — руинами какого-то старого города. С низкими, покосившимися каменными домиками, лабиринтами узких улочек и застывшими в воздухе запахами соли и моря. Петляющие дорожки привели его к таверне, и именно там он впервые увидел нечто крайне занятное — как от стаи бродячих псов отбивался высокий человек в неприметных бурых одеждах. Двигался он будто в полутанце, ловко уходя от острых зубов голодных тварей, а каждый выпад коротких клинков, что тот сжимал в руках, обрывал ещё одну жизнь. Риз невольно залюбовался, да и всё это было слишком уж любопытно. В свете умирающего солнца можно было разглядеть сильные, смуглые руки воина, его крепкую спину, что обтягивала грубая ткань, и до чего было жаль, что он скрывал лицо под капюшоном. Риз скользнул взглядом по перепачканным грязью и кровью комкам шерсти, которые совсем недавно наверняка охотно вцепились бы ему в глотку, и театрально откашлялся, следом одарив незнакомца овациями. Тот сразу же выпрямился и развернулся к нему вполоборота, держа оружие наизготове.  
— Браво-браво, — он широко улыбнулся, так, чтобы это казалось искренним. — Не знаю, как тебя зовут и кто ты такой, но это было весьма впечатляюще.  
— Да ну? — голос прозвучал странно, с хрипотцой, будто незнакомец давно ни с кем не разговаривал. — Давно здесь стоишь?  
Парень замер, почувствовав, как краснеет.  
— Неважно!  
— Вот значит как? — тот усмехнулся, поворачиваясь, наконец, лицом. — Что тебе нужно?  
— Неверная постановка вопроса! — Риз скрестил руки на груди, уверенно расправив плечи. Краем глаза он тут же приметил, как незнакомец неприкрыто его рассматривал. Ну ещё бы — он отдал сотню золотых за своё снаряжение, а короткая тёмно-красная мантия и такого же цвета брюки, украшенные миниатюрными полосками рун с одной стороны были куда лучше бесформенных балахонов, излюбленных магами-провинциалами. — Что нужно Тебе?  
— Хах?  
— Только представь, — он уверенно приближался, как хищник к ничего не подозревающей жертве. — Твои выдающиеся способности и моя магия.  
Загнав подальше на задворки сознания панику и отчаяние, Риз приобнял незнакомца за плечо и повёл перед его носом ладонью. Сфокусировавшись, он заставил заняться мягким голубым пламенем сначала пальцы, а затем и всю руку. Призрачный огонь извивался, потрескивал, поднимаясь все выше и выше, пока наконец не поглотил его тело целиком. Воин застыл как вкопанный, широко распахнутыми глазами наблюдая за иллюзией. Риз подмигнул ему, и сомкнул кисть, рассеивая заклинание.  
— Ну так как?  
— Это было… — незнакомец широко улыбался, прямо как ребёнок на сельской ярмарке. Но потом, резко тряхнул головой и нахмурился. — Т-ты что, пытаешься меня запутать?  
— Вовсе нет! — Риз сделал шаг назад. — Наоборот. Всё по-честному, сокровища делим поровну, да и всё немагическое можешь оставить себе. Ваши железки меня мало интересуют.  
— Значит, ты и я, вместе? — тот что-то едва слышно буркнул, разглядывая лезвие клинка. — Не шутишь?  
— Что? Нет! С чего мне шутить?  
Воин низко хохотнул, и развернулся к нему, недобро прищурившись.  
— Все вы так говорите, — он стянул капюшон и оголил клыки в злой усмешке. — А теперь? Что скажешь теперь, маг?  
Риз поначалу не понял, в чём было дело — первое, что он заметил, это яркие разноцветные глаза воина, правильные черты лица, и то, что кожа его была усыпана десятками веснушек. А потом присмотрелся. И обомлел. За свою не очень долгую жизнь он видел многое — жутких, огромных чудовищ, людей, что убивали их голыми руками, магические диковинки, которые менялись сами и меняли реальность вокруг себя. Оборотни же взяли от всего этого понемногу, но Риз никогда не слышал, а уж тем более не видел таких странных полузверей.

Незнакомец будто застыл в самом начале обращения — не зверь, но и не совсем человек. Зрачки его — что узкие щёлочки, длине клыков наверняка позавидовал бы любой вампир, но необычным было не только это. Уши — вытянутые, покрытые рыжеватой короткой шерстью, тёмные на кончиках — незнакомец прижал их к голове, выжидающе его рассматривая. Протяжно выдохнув, Риз попытался вспомнить, говорилось ли что-нибудь о подобном в фолиантах, что он изучал по учёбе. Нет. Совершенно точно нет. Волк, медведь, но нигде не было ни слова о… тиграх? Кошках? Он приметил едва заметные полосы на смуглых щеках — по две на каждой, такие, что становились невидимы, стоило незнакомцу повернуть голову.

Риз тут же припомнил кота при академии, которого ему удалось прикормить на первом курсе — огромного, лохматого, с поломанным в нескольких местах хвостом. Поначалу кот то и дело шипел и больно царапал руки, и прежде чем подойти, тот всегда настороженно наблюдал за ним издалека. Ситуация повторялась почти точь-в-точь, разве что хвоста у странноватого незнакомца вроде как не было. И, если задуматься, то навряд ли это… существо, ютилось на отшибе мира просто так, и наверняка его клинки обойдутся не так уж и дорого. Решено!  
— Н-ну, — неуверенно начал Риз, — Это довольно…  
— Пф, конечно! Уже знаю, что ты скажешь, — воин упёр руки в бока, покачав головой.  
— ...Довольно мило, — парень заправил волосы назад, потупив взгляд. — Теперь понятно, почему ты так дерёшься.  
— Я так и дум… — он встрепенулся, дёрнув вытянутыми ушами. — Стой, что?!  
В яблочко! Риз про себя усмехнулся, наблюдая за тем, как воин едва рот не раскрыл от удивления. Со стороны берега подул прохладный бриз, маг поёжился и кивнул в сторону входа в таверну.  
— Может, обсудим всё там? Я угощаю.

* * *

Недолго думая, Риз решил занять столик в углу комнаты, и даже снизошел до того, чтобы принести своему будущему напарнику неопределённого цвета пойло, что бармен почему-то обозвал пивом. Такая учтивость кажется стала финальным ударом для и без того растерянного оборотня, он нервно перебирал большими пальцами, сложив руки в замок, и осматривался по сторонам, будто ожидая, что из тени с воплями «не ждали?!» выпрыгнет орда монстров или отряд стражников.  
— Итак, — Риз достал из сумки мерзкий кусок камня, из-за которого на него начали охоту. — Перед тобой, о великий герой…  
— Не называй меня так, — угрюмо буркнул воин.  
— Не важно, так вот, перед тобой — изваяние древнего божества, имя которого я не смогу произнести, даже если напьюсь. А точнее, его первая половина.  
Риз щёлкнул пальцами, и тут же камень оплели тонкие блестящие нити, возвращая идолу подобие первоначальной формы. Штука получилась уродливая — химера, с мощным туловищем дракона и головой какого-то морского чудовища.  
— Найдём вторую часть — разбогатеем, — Риз призывно улыбнулся. — Храм не так далеко, слышал про острова у Форпорта?  
Воин кивнул, следом отпив мерзкого пойла.  
— Карта у меня тоже есть. Правда, вот незадача, одна мелочь…  
— Ну конечно. Мелочь. И какая же?  
— Видишь ли, про этот маленький секрет узнала одна очень, очень нехорошая женщина. И она хочет, — он красноречиво провёл пальцем поперёк собственного горла. — Хотя, скорее она меня испепелит. Не знаю.  
— С чего ты взял, что там вообще есть чем поживиться?  
Риз пожал плечами и достал из кармана золотой перстень с большим рубином. Для него эта вещь была совершенно бесполезна — безделица, в которой не осталось ни капли магической энергии. А вот воина она здорово заинтересовала, настолько, что тот потянулся к вещи, стоило ту увидеть.  
— Держи, — маг упёрся подбородком в ладонь. — Можешь забрать. Там, куда мы идём, этого добра достаточно.  
— Не врёшь?  
— За кого ты меня держишь? — он недовольно цокнул языком.  
— Ну, ты выглядишь, — незнакомец почесал кончик носа, и нахмурился. Риз приметил, как кожа у смуглых скул слегка порозовела. — В-выглядишь дорого. Не понимаю, зачем тебе такой как я?  
Ох? Теперь все стало куда интересней — ловкий наёмник, который не знает цену собственным навыкам. И если Риз понял правильно, то он только что, сам того не ведая, сорвал большой куш! На что готов будет этот «человек», чтобы доказать, что он сделал правильный выбор?  
— О чем ты? — Риз смахнул невидимую пылинку с плеча. — Не понимаю.  
— Но как же, — тот покачал головой, и куда более тихо продолжил. — …Ты какой-то неправильный.  
— Прошу прощения? — с нажимом протянул парень. — И что это должно зна…  
Маг осёкся, когда у ноги что-то мягко прошуршало, и тут же посмотрел вниз, надеясь увидеть кошку с зажатой в зубах крысой (а не какую-нибудь мерзость, готовую оттяпать ему лодыжку). Но то был ещё один сюрприз, и Риз на долю секунды опешил. Хвост. У его «напарника» действительно был хвост — длинный, бледно-рыжий, с неровными чёрными полосами. Что за черт…  
Воин покраснел, стоило Ризу встретиться с ним взглядом.  
— Я не специально! Честно!  
Да, кажется, все получалось ещё забавней, чем он предполагал. Эта ошибка природы оказался падок на столичных учёных. И, следовало признать, что наёмник был довольно необычным — от человека в нем куда больше, чем от зверя. А уж если отвести его к нормальному портному и сшить одежду по размеру, то, Риз готов был признать, это чудовище выглядело бы красивым. Особенно если скрыть под покровом иллюзии уши и хвост. Так что, недолго думая, Риз решил добить его контрольным:  
— Ничего. Мне даже понравилось. Такой мягкий, — он протянул раскрытую ладонь вперёд. — Так как? По рукам?  
Воин замер, уставившись на него, как будто Риз отрастил вторую голову.  
— Да, — он нелепо рассмеялся. — Конечно, по рукам!  
Маг подался вперёд, заглядывая в разноцветные глаза, и чуть ниже проговорил.  
— Я Риз.  
— Хах? Ах, это? Черт, совсем забыл, — ещё смешок, нервный и неуверенный. — Тим.  
— Отлично, Тим. А теперь, покажи, где здесь можно переночевать.

* * *

На следующее утро Риз остановился в оговорённом месте — у разрушенной библиотеки, что утонула в пёстрой зелени окружающих деревьев. От здания остались только фундамент, да почти незаметная магическая аура, судя по которой в этом месте когда-то давно был жуткий пожар.

Кончики пальцев закололо — маг обернулся на просвистевший совсем близко поток воздуха, и рефлекторно схватился за висевший на поясе короткий жезл. Древко налилось теплом, тут же к закреплённому на конце топазу взвился сноп статических искр. Но внезапно, сверху Риза осыпало ворохом листьев, а над самым ухом прозвучало самодовольное:  
— Слишком медленно.  
Маг отступил, едва не споткнувшись, и следом обернулся, выставляя перед собой оружие. Ну конечно, кто же ещё это мог быть?  
— Ха.Ха.Ха. Очень смешно. — Риз рассеял заклинание, тряхнув рукой. Его так называемый «напарник» стоял, словно позируя для плаката со «славными искателями приключений» — уверенно выпрямив спину, уперев руки в бока и улыбаясь широко и открыто. И ещё, — что удивило Риза куда больше, — звериные черты исчезли. Перед ним сейчас был человек в лёгкой броне из какой-то плотной ткани, с парой длинных кинжалов, что ждали своего часа в ножнах.  
В горле пересохло, ведь вчерашняя догадка оказалась верной — наёмник был весьма хорош собой. Но, не подав вида, Риз скрестил руки на груди и процедил:  
— Зачем эти дешёвые фокусы? Я прекрасно знаю, на что ты способен.  
Тим тут же стушевался, будто кот, которого отругала любимая хозяйка.  
— И, ты ведь использовал скрадывающее зелье, так?  
— Д-да, но как ты…  
Маг покачал головой и наигранно помассировал виски, словно борясь с внезапной мигренью.  
— Забудь о них. Я могу сделать то же самое меньше чем за пару секунд.  
— Правда? — Тим просиял. — Ты правда умеешь творить такие чудеса?  
Чудеса? Боги, что за простак ему попался.  
— К вашему сведению, мой недальновидный компаньон, мне подвластно не только это.  
Риз зловеще улыбнулся и сконцентрировался, прикрыв глаза. Заклинание было простым, но пожирало магическую энергию как саранча новый урожай, так что он старался действовать максимально чётко и быстро. Несколько древних слов, одна второпях нарисованная в воздухе руна — и вот они стояли посреди космической бесконечности — тысяч и тысяч звёзд, рассыпанных по иссиня-чёрной бездне. Конечно же, все здесь было ненастоящим, кроме разве что неприкрытого восторга, с которым воин оглядывался по сторонам.  
— Не-невероятно! Как ты это делаешь? — Тим попытался дотронуться до яркой точки неподалёку, и нахмурился, когда та, будто издеваясь, покружила около его руки и отлетела в другой конец созвездия.  
Риз сделал глубокий вдох и сжал кисть в кулак, с глухим хлопком иллюзия исчезла. Но тут пришла его очередь удивляться, стоило услышать неуверенное:  
— А меня научишь?  
— Что?! — опешил маг. — Это не мечом махать, знаешь ли!  
— Я никуда с тобой не пойду, если не научишь! — наёмник призывно оскалился.  
— Во-первых, у меня нет с собой нужных книг, — закипая начал Риз, но запнулся, когда эта ошибка природы с гаденькой улыбочкой принялся рыться в своём рюкзаке. И конечно же, у него оказался свой фолиант! — А во-вторых…  
— Неважно, — перебил его воин, раскрывая книгу в самом начале. От резкого движения встрепенулась куча цветных закладок, что тот оставил почти через каждые несколько страниц. — Научи меня тому, что здесь написано, и я твой.  
Это… пожалуй прозвучало несколько двусмысленно. Риз выгнул бровь, рассматривая краснеющего напарника.  
— В том смысле, ч-что… я справлюсь с любым, кто встанет на твоём пути. Чудовищем, человеком, магом — все равно. Только научи.  
Слова, что произнёс воин, Риз слышал очень давно — кажется, в родном поместье, когда заступившие на службу стражники клялись в верности. Что ж, видимо, придётся действовать по обычной схеме. Да и сложно ли будет обвести вокруг пальца такого-то простака?  
— Ну хорошо! — маг наигранно пролистал несколько страниц и сунул увесистый том обратно воину в руки. — Так уж и быть, с этого момента, ты можешь считать себя моим учеником.  
— Воу, — Тим широко улыбнулся, едва не светясь от счастья. — Настоящая магия! Поверить не могу!  
Риз с трудом сдержался, чтобы не засмеяться. «Настоящая», пожалуй, меньше всего подходило к школе иллюзии, однако, следовало признать, что разрушений и неприятностей они порой приносили не меньше чем стихия.  
— Именно так, — маг с умным видом кивнул. — И, не пора ли нам? До следующего города почти полдня пути. Если поторопимся — успеем до темноты.  
— Конечно! — Тим проверил, как ходило оружие в ножнах, и указал в сторону неприметной тропки. — Сюда. Я знаю короткую дорогу.


	2. Chapter 2

Путь до Форпорта должен был занять от силы пару месяцев, но Ризу приходилось вести себя как можно неприметнее и держаться подальше от больших городов. Мало того, он был вынужден позабыть даже про самые простые заказы. Хоть некоторые из них и выглядели ужасно заманчиво — риск нарваться на шпиона рыжей ведьмы был слишком уж велик.

И отправься Риз в одиночку, то наверняка его ждала бы не самая завидная участь. Однако, как оказалось, безызвестный наёмник, что решил податься к нему в ученики — чувствовал себя в дороге как дома. Тот умел находить короткие пути и звериные тропы, ловко и быстро ловил даже самую проворную дичь, а ещё, на удивление неплохо готовил. И если бы не надоедливые «уроки магии», то все было бы просто прекрасно. Как оказалось, у Тима совершенно не было предрасположенности к волшбе, несмотря на его нечеловеческую натуру. Обычно полузверям легко давалось все, что было связано с землёй и природой, но у него — даже простейшие бытовые заклинания оставались лишь безжизненными словами и нелепыми пассами рук.  
Больше всего Риза злило то, что воин не сдавался, а упрямо пробовал снова и снова. Выпытывал у него секреты и знания, которые маг нарабатывал годами практики и тысячами золотых, что пришлось заплатить за обучение.

Но все это Тим отрабатывал с лихвой — ревностно защищая от любой опасности, что встречалась в пути. И не важно, что или кто это был — человек, зверь, или тварь из преисподней — их поджидала одна и та же незавидная участь. Даже оживших мертвецов тот разделывал со сноровкой заправского мясника, уворачиваясь от острых когтей и гнилых зубов.

С момента первой встречи прошёл месяц, а за спиной была половина пути. И пока им везло и преследователи, казалось, совсем о них позабыли.

* * *

Сквозь листву просачивался яркий солнечный свет, деревья плотными стенами обступили путников по обеим сторонам тропы. Чуть не споткнувшись о выпирающий из земли корень, Риз чертыхнулся, и пообещал себе выучить-таки пару разрушительных заклинаний именно для таких вот случаев.  
— Здесь точно короткий путь к городу? — недовольно проговорил маг. — Потому что природа, травка, эта твоя «живая еда», — он поправил растрепавшиеся волосы. — Всё это конечно очень мило, но мне надоело спать на земле, знаешь ли.  
— Какие мы нежные, — усмехнувшись, бросил Тим. — Может, понести тебя на руках?  
— Хм, ещё одна такая коряга, — Риз пнул изогнутый выступ. — И тебе придётся нести меня, Тим.  
— Ваше слово для меня закон, — воин склонился в шутливом реверансе. — Мастер.  
Маг в голос рассмеялся, следом нагоняя своего более ловкого спутника. Эти обращения, — будто Риз был как минимум архимагом или деканом одного из факультетов академии, — здорово забавляли. Наконец, плотная листва поредела, а тропа стала ровней и твёрже. Сделав несколько уверенных шагов, Риз ухватился за крепкую ветку и подался вперёд, осматривая окрестности. Как оказалось, они поднялись достаточно высоко. Пред ними возвышались мощные каменные стены с окнами-бойницами, по всему периметру виднелись язычки ярких флажков. А в низине, чуть поодаль, по протоптанной дороге стекалась к воротам пёстрая толпа. Кажется, им повезло добраться до города в преддверии какого-то праздника.  
— Выглядит неплохо, — улыбаясь, проговорил Тим. — Давно пора пополнить запасы.  
— Горячая вода, жди меня! — Риз, потирая руки, подошёл к напарнику. — А тебе пора преобразиться, мой недальновидный протеже.  
— Недальнови-идный, — протянул воин, следом показав язык. — Вот увидишь, скоро я стану колдовать лучше тебя. Лучше вас всех вместе взятых!  
Риз щёлкнул пальцами и их кончики тут же вспыхнули мягким синеватым пламенем. Он быстро начертил завиток руны у солнечного сплетения воина, а затем, нараспев произнеся несколько слов, коснулся его удлинённых, мягких ушей. Странно, но Тиму это вроде как даже нравилось, по крайней мере, он не шарахался от него, как недоверчивые коты и кошки, а лишь смотрел — внимательно и настороженно. Будто силился понять, что именно он делает.  
— Ну вот и все. — Риз завершающим пассом закрепил заклинание, напоследок щёлкнув своего «ученика» по носу. — Пойдём уже, меня заждалась тёплая ван… воах!  
Мир внезапно крутанулся вокруг своей оси, а вместо величественного вида на город перед ним почему-то было лицо перепуганного спутника. Лишь спустя несколько секунд Риз осознал, что тот сильно прижимал его к себе. Нога неприятно заныла, маг посмотрел вниз, приметив, как та изогнулась под не совсем правильным углом, застряв между землёй и уродливым корнем. Медленно и осторожно, он высвободил ногу, стараясь не думать о том, насколько приятно было ощущать на себе крепкую хватку, насколько тёплой была чужая смуглая кожа, и как хорошо от воина пахло хвоей и лесом.  
— Я же говорил, — как можно спокойнее протянул Риз, сделав несколько шагов и следом уперевшись плечом в ствол дерева.  
— Ты не ушибся? — воин присел возле него на одно колено, и осторожно ухватился за короткий сапог. — Нужно посмотреть, в чем дело.  
— Гениальное замечание, — маг недовольно потёр переносицу. — А все потому, что кое-кто забывает, что я н-не… черт…  
Теперь боль стала ещё сильней, ещё ярче, Риз сглотнул, стараясь не показывать, что он думает на этот счёт.  
— Болит?  
— Нет, мне очень нравятся эти ощущения. Спасибо что спросил! — с сарказмом процедил маг. — Зелья? У нас есть зелья?  
— Закончились. — Тим виновато уставился на мыски собственных сапог. — Ум, но мы можем купить их в городе.  
— До которого надо дойти. Боги, да мы до вечера не управимся!  
— П-почему? — краснея, спросил Тим. — Я все ещё могу понести тебя на себе. Если хочешь.  
«Совсем идиот?» — чуть не ляпнул Риз, а потом осёкся. А ведь правда, это не только быстрей, но и вполне соответствует его статусу. Ученикам магов приходилось вытворять и не такие вещи, чтобы добиться расположения мастера — например, идти на сделки с демонами или охотиться за редкими артефактами. Это же было… довольно невинно?  
— Ну, раз ты мой ученик, то будь добр — помогай, — маг охотно приобнял воина за шею, дивясь тому, с какой лёгкостью тот поднял его тело от земли. Чтобы отвлечься от лишних мыслей, Риз достал карту, и указал в сторону широкой дороги.  
— Нам туда, потом по главной улице и направо.

* * *

Гостиница, в которой они остановились, была небольшой, но уютной — на стенах висели картины с пасторальными пейзажами, пол и потолок были отделаны морёным деревом и всё вокруг едва не блестело от чистоты. Правда, номера остались лишь с одной кроватью. Буркнув хозяйке невнятное «могу поспать и на полу», Тим согласился.

Позже, тот отправился за припасами, оставив Риза в гордом одиночестве наслаждаться мягкими простынями, и любоваться своей кое-как перебинтованной ногой. Собравшись с силами, маг доковылял до письменного стола в дальнем конце комнаты и поставил напротив себя полупрозрачный хрустальный прямоугольник, что низко зазвенел, стоило коснуться руны сбоку. Эфир мигнул ярким зелёным светом, тут же предмет будто ожил, раздался низкий треск и хлопок. А потом в нем проявилось изображение — человека в очках, с аккуратной бородкой.  
— Риз?! Черт, я думал эта чокнутая до тебя добралась! Ты живой?  
Маг недовольно хмыкнул.  
— Вроде того. Прости, в дороге опасно пользоваться такими штуками. Сам знаешь, как легко по ним отследить.  
— Где ты?  
— М-м, Нью Хейвен? Знаешь где это место?  
— …На другом конце страны? Как тебя туда занесло?  
— Долгая история, — Риз пожал плечами. — И странная.  
Из основания устройства прозвучал тихий смех.  
— Еще бы. Когда получил то письмо, подумал, что ты свихнулся. Без обид, но связываться с дикарями? Серьёзно? Не мог найти кого-нибудь получше?  
— Во-первых, он не дикарь. Тим просто… хм-м, необычный.  
— Ну да, ну да. А ещё он может прикончить тебя во сне и сожрать.  
— Пфф, что? Нет! Он простой, как пара медняков, чего тут бояться? Тем более, он даже не просит денег за охрану моей скромной персоны.  
— Что?! — Вон поправил съехавшие очки.  
— Н-ну да. Правда, — Риз заправил волосы назад и тихо проговорил, — я учу его магии. …И боги, какой же он бездарь.  
На какое-то время в комнате повисла странная, тяжёлая тишина. Изображение дрогнуло, Риз ударил по устройству ладонью, и тут же пространство наполнил звук искреннего, весёлого смеха.  
— Конечно. Смешно. Очень смешно, Вон. Ха-ха. Ха.  
— Ты, — он ткнул указательным пальцем в устройство, чуть то не перевернув. — Учишь эту ошибку природы колдовству! Иви ни за что мне не поверит!  
— Спасибо за поддержку, очень мило с твоей стороны. — Риз сложил руки на груди, надувшись.  
— Все-все, прости! Просто, — Вон прикрыл рот рукой, глотая смешок. — Другого я от тебя не ожидал.

Звон, что исходил от устройства, внезапно усилился, а собеседник вмиг стал серьёзнее.  
— Слышал?  
Риз кивнул.  
— Пора заканчивать. Пусть Иветт пришлёт фамильяра, если дела станут совсем плохи.  
— Да. Да, конечно. — Вон почесал бородку, будто задумавшись. — Кстати об этом. — Он нагнулся, почти вплотную приблизившись к полупрозрачной пластине, и едва слышно проговорил. — В гильдии говорят, что за Лилит охотятся какие-то люди с севера. Очень… очень плохие люди.  
Маг встрепенулся, будто его окатили ведром ледяной воды.  
— Идол? Они пришли из-за него?  
— Не знаю. Но ходят слухи, что это какой-то культ. Так что будь осторожен.  
Риз одарил собеседника вымученной улыбкой и нажал на руну у снования панели. Картинка медленно затухала.  
— Конечно. О чем речь…  
И во что он опять ввязался?

* * *

Чтобы отвлечься, Риз взялся за изучение «Расширенного руководства по преобразованию материи». Тонкую книгу ему удалось выторговать у ушлого лавочника ещё неделю назад, но из-за постоянных «тренировок», которыми ему докучал нерадивый ученик, до неё никак не доходили руки. Погрузившись в чтение, он забыл обо всем, выйдя из транса лишь когда света совсем перестало хватать и буквы начали сливаться друг с другом в непонятную вязь. Щёлкнув пальцами, маг пробудил маленькие круглые светильники, что хозяйка гостиницы предусмотрительно подвесила у потолка. Так комната стала ещё уютней — выбеленный кирпич окрасился медовым, будто и не камень это был, а мягчайшая перина. Риз широко зевнул, следом разминая шею. Тут, раздался стук — три коротких, два длинных. И опять. Маг начертил в воздухе несколько линий, и дверь со щелчком открылась. Бочком, придерживая две больших сумки, в комнату ввалился его растрёпанный спутник.  
— Ничего не забыл? — ехидно протянул Риз.  
— Помолчи. — Тим тряхнул головой, и попытался отдышаться. — Я… — он осмотрелся и почесал затылок. — Кажется немного погорячился.  
— Немного? Тут припасов на год хватит. На пятерых.  
— Неважно, ведь у нас будет, — он с широкой улыбкой достал из-за пазухи блестящий металлический цилиндр. — Вот это!  
— …Я связался с кретином. — Риз прикрыл лицо ладонями. — Ты хоть знаешь, что это такое?  
— Конечно знаю! — буркнул Тим, замявшись. — Артефакт, магический инвентарь. Ком… ком-пактная пространственная… штука!  
— Которая оставит меня почти без сил, если я вздумаю её использовать.  
— Что?!  
— Да Тим, с ней меня хватит только на дешёвые ярмарочные фокусы! — прорычал маг. — Фантомы, клонирование пространства, любая старшая иллюзия — рассыплется в прах!  
— Я могу его понести, — воин с надеждой заглянул ему в глаза. — Ты же сам говорил, что у меня большой потенциал.  
— Спящий потенциал, Тим. Сейчас в тебе магии как… — Риз едва успел прикусить язык и попытался успокоиться, ведь именно в такие моменты неосторожное слово могло ранить не хуже стали. — Подобные артефакты могут… — он покрутил ладонью в воздухе. -…Повредить твои несформировавшиеся магические цепи.  
— П-правда? — воин понуро уставился в пол. — Но я думал, что так нам будет проще.  
Нонсенс, но чудовище, что уничтожало тварей в несколько раз больше себя, сейчас выглядело как промокший под дождём дворовый кот. Разве что уши и хвост были надёжно скрыты заклинанием. Вздохнув, Риз протянул руку вперёд.  
— Давай сюда. Посмотрю, что можно сделать.  
Вещица оказалась не самой искусной — неровная строчка рун была выбита лишь у основания, а в качестве катализатора вместо рубина или корунда использовали бледный цитрин, который сдерживал эфир как дырявое решето. Однако, при должной сноровке, и с этим можно будет работать.  
— Поверить не могу, что говорю это, но… я понесу снаряжение. Так уж и быть.  
— Здорово! Значит, я всё правильно сделал!  
Риз цокнул языком.  
— Нет, мой не очень умный друг, просто дефектные артефакты — тема моей диссертации. И я выжму из этой штуки всё, что только можно!  
Тим тут же сник, то и дело поглядывая на переполненные сумки.  
— Ум-м, как твоя нога? — тихо проговорил он.  
Маг поморщился, сжал и разжал пальцы ступни — от ноющей боли это едва ли помогло.  
— Бывало и лучше. Если ты не принёс зелье — никаких больше уроков!  
— Как жестоко! — воин принялся рыться в припасах, следом выложив на пол моток крепкой верёвки, пучок сухих трав, точильный камень, и какие-то ещё предметы, назначение которых для Риза было загадкой. Наконец, он достал ярко-красную склянку и неуверенно повертел её в руках.  
— Что на этот раз? — проворчал маг. — Твой мастер в агонии, Тим. Неужели не заметно?  
— Не очень, — Тим присел возле кровати и аккуратно разрезал бинты одним из своих кинжалов. Настолько быстро, что Риз толком не уловил движения. — Терпи.

Коснувшись кожи, зелье неприятно защипало, а как только то попало в кровь, за дело взялся магический элемент, возвращая суставам и тканям первоначальный вид. Только вот было это настолько неприятно, что от боли хотелось закричать, или хотя бы застонать, но Риз упрямо держался. Тим зачем-то поглаживал его повреждённую ступню — будто это могло помочь.  
— Скоро пройдёт, — воин боязливо посмотрел на него. — Думал взять, какое попроще, но тогда мы застряли бы здесь на несколько дней.  
Риз неопределённо кивнул и взял в руки опустевшую колбу. На этикетке, что свисала с горлышка, красивым курсивом вывели литеру «А», и подписали «Экспресс-Восстановление. Излечит вас от 99,9% травм, ушибов, порезов и разрывов. Ансин и сыновья». Хм, что же могло заставить полузверя потратиться на такое дорогое зелье? Маг хотел было поддеть своего недалёкого компаньона острой ремаркой, но сбился с мысли, когда заметил, как тот странно рассматривал его ногу. Задумчиво, держась за ступню, будто та вот-вот рассыплется от неосторожного движения, поглаживая кожу тёплыми пальцами.  
— Она такая, — проговорил воин растерянно. — Белая. И когтей нет.  
Ах да. Это. Риз в первые же дни их знакомства узнал в пылу боя, что на руках и ногах у оборотня были вовсе не обычные ногти, — они втягивались, как у кошек, — и были очень острыми. Маг усмехнулся и пошевелил пальцами ноги, на что Тим, будто осознав, наконец, что делает, густо покраснел.  
— Т-тебе лучше?  
— Да, можешь отпустить. Не убежит.  
Риз улыбнулся ещё шире, когда напарник, недовольно что-то буркнув, вновь залез в свой рюкзак. Оперившись на локоть, маг с интересом рассматривал чужой напряжённый профиль. За время странствий Риз здорово приноровился читать эмоции своих временных спутников — и не только по витавшему в воздухе эфиру, но и по позе, взгляду, по брошенным между делом словам или дрожи в пальцах. Тим же, несмотря на свою не совсем человеческую природу, — что открытая книга, — поддеть его было легко, а заставить краснеть и того проще. Но было ли это настоящим интересом, или полузверь падок на любого, кто проявлял к нему хоть толику доброты — Риз пока не знал. Да и стоило ли подпускать к себе эту ошибку природы, если они разойдутся сразу, как маг вернёт на пьедестал проклятый кусок камня и заберёт то, что положено ему по праву?  
— Нашел! — Тим рассмеялся, зажав в кулаке что-то мелкое.  
— Что там у тебя? — зевнув, протянул Риз.  
Замявшись, воин скользнул по нему недоверчивым взглядом.  
— Неважно.  
— Ох, ну надо же. Прячешь что-то от своего мастера? Знаешь, что тебе за это будет?  
Оборотень низко зарычал, прижав кулак с торчащим из него чёрным шнурком к груди. Ну да, — Риз про себя рассмеялся, — просто, как и всегда. Наверное, не стоило добивать его и без этого уязвлённую гордость.  
— Не отдам!  
— Расслабься, — маг потянулся, разминая шею. — Мне ничего от тебя не нужно, — он с умным видом поднял указательный палец вверх. — Кроме твоих клинков. И старания.  
— Я стараюсь, — воин закивал, словно заведённый. — Очень стараюсь! Честно!  
Риз потёр прикрытые веки пальцами, борясь с дремотой. После мощной волшбы или зелий здорово клонило в сон.  
— Тогда, — не думая начал Риз, махнув рукой вверх. — Попробуй погасить пару ламп. Раздражает.  
Эмоции на лице воина сменяли друг друга со скоростью лесного пожара — удивление, страх, и наигранная уверенность. Он вытянул руку и щёлкнул пальцами. И опять. И конечно же ничего не произошло. Тим уставился в пол, будто его окатили ведром грязной воды, и разжал пальцы. Брякнув, на пол упал простой амулет с золотистым камнем. Риз прищурился — то был агат, что использовали для усиления концентрации. Но зачем воину подобная безделица?  
— Зачем ты… — он замолчал сбившись.  
Таким понурым маг не видел своего напарника за все то короткое время, что они провели в пути. Казалось, что ещё немного, и Тим просто повернётся спиной и уйдёт. Бросит его одного на растерзание кошмарам и сумасшедшей убийце. Нет, тут нужен был другой подход!  
— Что с тобой? — Риз сделал несколько шагов к сгорбившейся фигуре, едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы для верности не начать гладить лохматую голову напарника. Тот виновато заглянул ему в глаза, но не проронил ни слова.  
— Тим?  
— Знаю, что ты скажешь…  
— Да ну? — затолкав подальше неуверенность, Риз коснулся ладонью мягких волос. — Предвиденье мы с тобой пока не проходили. Или ты взялся за него без меня?  
Воин отрицательно кивнул, сжав кулаки от досады. Риз продолжил, стараясь вести рукой по шерсти.  
— Скажи правду, ты ведь испугался?  
Тим встрепенулся, со звоном иллюзия рассыпалась, стали видны плотно прижатые к голове уши полузверя.  
— Нет, я ничего не боюсь! Ничего!  
— Конечно. Верю. Спускаться с гор ты тоже не боялся.  
И не кричал как маленькая девочка, когда пришлось прыгать с большой высоты.  
— Что тебя гложет? Может, проблема в этом?  
Не в том, что ты бездарь и ошибка природы, нет. Хотя, и дураку было понятно, что дело дрянь. И если Тим не мог справиться с элементарными вещами, которые осваивали даже дети и старики, то что говорить об иллюзиях, о создании которых он так грезил? Судя по всему, Тиму непосчастливилось вытянуть короткую соломинку, и он был полнейшим нулём в магии. Но если Риз позволит себе хоть как-то это показать, ему придётся раскошеливаться и искать нового телохранителя.  
— Ну же, — Риз мягко улыбнулся и взъерошил его волосы. — Я твой друг. И учитель, мне ты можешь довериться.  
— …Ты меня прогонишь, — прошелестело едва слышно.  
— Ч-что? — Риз опешил.  
— Будет как со всеми. Даже те, кому платил вперёд не стали меня учить. Ругались, говорили, что я ничто.  
— Ну это… — чертовски верно. — Несправедливо! — всплеснул руками маг. Тим же уставился на него, будто он сказал, что небо вот-вот упадёт. Риз улыбнулся от внезапного чувства дежавю, ведь именно с таким выражением кот, которого он прикормил годы назад, рассматривал его, когда маг приходил с всё новыми и новыми лакомствами.  
— Я никуда не уйду, пока ты не выучишь хотя бы половину своей книги, — уверенно проговорил он. — И, я… верю в тебя. — Маг потрепал оборотня по голове, и отступил.  
— Правда? Ты правда не уйдёшь?  
— Нет, — и оставить спину неприкрытой? Ещё чего! — Ты только этого боишься?  
— Н-нет. Нет, но остальное неважно!  
— Уверен? — Риз нагнулся, подбирая овальный кулон. В приглушённом свете простоватый камень будто заиграл новыми красками, переливаясь охрой и золотом. — Хм. Ну надо же, у меня когда-то был похожий.  
— Да ну? Тебе-то он зачем?  
Маг широко зевнул и протянул безделушку своему компаньону. С каждой секундой спать хотелось все сильней и сильней. Матрас мягко скрипнул под его весом, ощущение было божественным — особенно после стольких неуютных ночей на холодной земле.  
— М-м, помогает не сбиться с ритма, когда читаешь что-то, — он зевнул ещё раз, — сложное.  
— Например? — Тим присел возле него по-турецки, прижимая к себе тонкое одеяло.  
— Как-то мне пришлось отзеркалить целый отряд, — Риз пожал плечами. — Сотня солдат лучше пятидесяти, особенно если твои противники — неотёсанные варвары.  
— Ого! Вот это да! Ты и такое умеешь?  
Он прикрыл глаза, раздумывая, стоило ли рассказывать напарнику про то тёмное дельце. Когда не очень честный помещик заплатил кругленькую сумму за фарс, чтобы отбиться от восстания разъярённых крестьян. И про то, чем это закончилось. «Ты трус, лжец и ничтожество!» — её звонкий голос тогда бил сильней града пощёчин. «Я думала, мы друзья» — и тот, что слабей и младше. Риз хорошо помнил, как их уводили стражники, и догадывался, что скорее всего сестёр он больше никогда не увидит. Рядом что-то прошуршало, маг потянулся, чтобы поправить подушку. И растерялся, когда напротив себя увидел перепуганного оборотня. Тем более, тот был настолько близко, что тёплое дыхание можно было почувствовать кожей. Изнутри поднялась волна приятного жара, потому что на долю секунды идея притянуть его к себе и перебить мерзкие воспоминания чем-то простым и приятным Ризу очень понравилась. Но воин его опередил — он резко схватился за соседнюю подушку и отскочил, будто ошпаренный. Прекрасно.  
— И куда ты собрался? — недовольно процедил маг.  
— С-Спать? — Тим уселся на пол возле входа в комнату. — Посторожу, никто не войдёт.  
Риз помассировал виски, пытаясь побороть раздражение.  
— Во-первых, мой неразумный друг, я установил ловушку. При тебе.  
— Ох, — воин почесал затылок. — И правда. Но… но так ведь надёжней!  
— Сомневаюсь, что тебе захочется драться с горсткой пепла, Тим. И ещё, — Риз похлопал по перине рядом с собой. — Кровать огромная, тут поместятся пять человек.  
— Но…  
— Перестань! — маг укутался в мягкое одеяло и повернулся на бок. — Как ты смеешь спорить со своим мастером!  
По щелчку маленькие светильники разом погасли. Последним, что услышал Риз, перед тем как провалиться в сон, было едва различимое «Спокойной ночи».

* * *

— Восхитительно просто, — Риз поджал губы, рассматривая то замечательное место, куда боги сновидений перенесли его на этот раз. То был коридор особняка, что изредка являлся ему в кошмарах — мрачный, увешанный портретами каких-то напыщенных типов с одной стороны, и рядом высоких окон с другой. Магическое освещение не работало, зато его недостаток с лихвой восполняли сполохи молнии, что возникали то тут, то там.  
Риз сомкнул пальцы — указательные и мизинцы, и попробовал произнести несколько древних слов, — чтобы видение сменилось на что-то более приятное. Хотя бы на то, чем могло закончиться то неловкое столкновение с его непутёвым учеником пару часов (часов ли?) назад. Безрезультатно.  
Смирившись со своей незавидной участью, он побрёл вперёд, с тревогой поглядывая по сторонам. Горделивые охотники и дамы в шикарных нарядах, что навсегда застыли в полотнах, будто бы наблюдали за ним, но стоило задержать взгляд — как они вновь становились безжизненными мазками краски. За окнами сверкало и пылало, но почему-то было очень тихо. Ни намёка на гром. И ещё — чем дальше он заходил, тем отчётливей был заметен слой изморози, что постепенно покрывал всё вокруг.  
Холодало. Маг выдохнул облачко пара и растёр ладони, стараясь прибавить скорости. Коридор не кончался, картины сменились статуями — в два человеческих роста, и было в них что-то смутно знакомое, а когда Риз понял что именно, то проклятый холод будто заставил заледенеть само его нутро.  
На пьедесталах стояли те самые головорезы, от которых он бежал через весь континент, и чьи образы были выбиты в чёрном мраморе. Девчонка с големом-убийцей; мерзкий карлик, что сжимал в руках клеймор и топор о двух лезвиях — так легко, будто это были детские игрушки; беглый вояка с нахальной ухмылочкой, укравший у своего господина редкий механизм; были там и те, кого он не смог узнать.  
Преследователи обступили его с двух сторон, подобно конвоирам, что вели на казнь, а мороз прихватил настолько сильно, что застучали зубы. Захотелось развернуться и убежать, но от спасительного выхода его будто отделило невидимым барьером, переступив который он вновь и вновь возвращался на то же самое место.  
Внезапно, раздался низкий треск, и что-то больно полоснуло по щеке. Риз поднял голову, с ужасом осознав, что статуи будто бы оживали. Мёртвые глаза уставились на него с яростью, рты зашевелились, выплёвывая беззвучные проклятья, он что было сил рванул вперёд — и чуть не взвыл от досады, когда коридор окончился тупиком.  
В котором, воззревая на него, словно на грязь под ногтями, стояла та, кого он боялся больше всего. Ведьма. <i>Лилит.</i>  
Та самая, которая по слухам испепелила сотню солдат щелчком пальцев. Та самая, с чьей силой не могли поспорить даже искуснейшие из магов. И она пришла за ним. Риз отступил, пытаясь выставить хоть какую-то защиту, но та рассыпалась в прах под её надменным взглядом. Лёгкие обожгло, всё тело будто загорелось изнутри, он понял, что прямо здесь, прямо сейчас он умрёт — так и не проснувшись.  
Но.  
Мгновением позже его тряхнуло и с силой ударило о землю, а всё вокруг наполнил запах озона и приятный перезвон. Маг мотнул головой, с трудом осознавая себя. Кажется он был жив? Обернувшись, он увидел, как статуи замерли плену высоких ледяных кристаллов. Недвижимые, безжизненные.  
— Как неприятно, — прошелестело неподалёку, Риз резко повернулся на звук. В театре его кошмаров появилось новое действующее лицо — высокий человек в чёрном балахоне. Одежды его выглядели дорого, по их краям тянулась вязь неприятных алых рун, при одном взгляде на которые начинали слезиться глаза. — О? Вы очнулись?  
Риз сглотнул. Аура у незнакомца была настолько тяжёлой, что впору задохнуться — и то не обычная тёмная магия, а что-то далеко за её пределами. Запретное, противящееся самой жизни и её сути.  
— Ч-что?  
Человек развернулся вполоборота, но на этот раз боги видимо решили смиловаться, потому как лицо тот прикрыл матово-черной маской, сквозь прорези которой блестели глаза — яркие, что тлеющие угли.  
Он махнул рукой и отступил, следом мраморная голова Лилит с грохотом упала прямо к его ногам. Риз приметил зажатый в чёрной перчатке кривой нож, чьи очертания заставили мага поёжиться. Ведь именно такими штуками жрецы языческих культов обрывали жизни своих врагов.  
— Мерзавцы, возомнившие себя спасителями, — он будто бы с досадой покачал головой. — Тысячи смертей, что не удастся избежать. Всё это весьма печально.  
Риз к собственному ужасу осознал, что это не могло быть простым совпадением — и скорее всего, именно об этом человеке рассказывал лучший друг.  
— Идол, — маг сам не мог до конца поверить, что говорит все это. — Вам нужен идол?  
— О нет. Идол нужен ей, — незнакомец наступил на голову статуи, и на какое-то мгновение Ризу показалось, что точно так же в древних легендах рыцари ступали на поверженных драконов. — В этом-то вся и проблема. Но вы, — он кивнул. — Вы можете помочь.  
Странно, но теперь кошмар заиграл новыми красками. Неужели этот жуткий тип предлагал сделку?  
— Что, — Риз переборол себя, пытаясь собрать уверенность по крупицам. — Что я за это получу?  
— Все что захотите. Любое желание. От вас я прошу лишь не рассказывать об этой встрече. И, — человек учтиво поклонился. — Позволить мне сделать то, что нужно сделать, когда придёт время.  
— Конечно, — Риз усмехнулся. — Так я и поверил. Даже не попросите мою душу взамен?  
— Ваша душа меня мало интересует, — тёмная маска дёрнулась вверх-вниз. — Как и ваше тело.  
— Не понимаю, — он потёр виски. — Не понимаю, что… что именно вы задумали?  
Риз поёжился от звука булькающего, странного смеха.  
— Вам не о чем волноваться. Идите к старому храму. Держите идола при себе. И никого не слушайте.

Следом тот молниеносными движениями начертил в воздухе несколько рун, что загорелись злым красным светом, — и тут же всё вокруг пришло в движение, — заточенные в лёд фигуры крошились, падали со своих пьедесталов, вдоль стен и потолка расползались широкие трещины. А где-то в глубине здания нечто глухо ухало — будто билось огромное сердце. Пол вздыбился под ногами, маг отступил, в последний момент схватившись за выступ ледяного кристалла. И перед тем, как кошмар окончательно развеялся, в его голове прошелестело:  
— Надеюсь, мы ещё увидимся.

* * *

Странно, но поначалу ему показалось, что он вовсе и не проснулся — тело сковала невидимая сила, а тряска и гомон никуда не исчезли. Однако, спустя несколько секунд, Риз понял, что  
звуком, что его разбудил, было мурчание — настолько громкое, словно под ухом одновременно спали пять, а то и десять котов.  
— Какого… — маг здорово растерялся, открыв глаза. Потому что его напарник внезапно оказался на удивление близко. Тим протянул руку через его талию и прижал себе, а стоило посмотреть вниз, как Риз удивился ещё больше. Потому что хвост — длинный и мягкий — спиралью обвился вокруг его повреждённой ноги, будто придерживая. Мурчание сменилось недовольным вдохом, оборотень подобрался и низко зарычал. Риз сглотнул, сознание всё ещё плыло от жуткого кошмара, так что он сделал первое, что пришло в голову.  
Провёл пальцами вдоль высокой скулы, выше, к покрытому мелкой шерстью уху. К этому ощущению он уже привык — мех был мягким, куда мягче шубок городских и дворовых кошек. Ещё раз взглянув на тревожное выражение, что застыло на чужом лице, маг опустил руку дальше, за ухо, и слегка зацепил мех ногтями. И ещё. И ещё раз.  
Оборотень на секунду замер, а потом замурчал громче прежнего, всякая тревога исчезла с его лица, уступив чему-то новому — будто маг накормил его самой вкусной сметаной. Довольное, спокойное выражение.  
Из чистого научного интереса Риз коснулся рукой широкой груди, и тут же почувствовал вибрацию. И именно сейчас, когда первые утренние лучи скользили сквозь стекло и прохладный ветер ласкал кожу, полузверь выглядел… уязвимым. Таким удивительно человечным — будто он не мог распороть горло одним ловким движением, будто там, за сонной пеленой, он чего-то боялся.  
Но все быстро изменилось, когда воин прижался ещё крепче, сократив и без того почти несуществующее расстояние.  
— М-м, — Тим уткнулся носом ему в шею, часто задышал. Риз в панике собрал на кончиках пальцев остатки эфира, чтобы метнуть пучок чистой энергии, но замер, стоило ему услышать:  
— Так вкусно пахнешь. Такой хороший. Люблю… — остаток фразы утонул в широком зевке.  
Риз судорожно вздохнул, полностью растерявшись. Что это такое было?! Что все это значит?


	3. Chapter 3

Благодаря артефакту в путь они тронулись налегке — Ризу удалось впихнуть в магический инвентарь практически всё, кроме оружия и еды. И поначалу дела шли замечательно — ни засад, ни надоедливых бродячих торговцев. Но чем сильней они отдалялись от города, тем пуще им докучали голодные, злые обитали чащи — одичавшие псы, что не побоялись напасть даже на добычу в несколько раз крупней себя, свирепые вепри, и какие-то ящерицы размером с крупную крысу, которых становилось тем больше, чем дальше заходили путники.  
А когда, уставшие и злые, воин и маг нашли место для привала — небольшую поляну, что со всех сторон обступали высокие деревья, то там их ждал очень неприятный сюрприз. На запах еды, продираясь сквозь полумрак, высыпала сначала целая орда мерзких, мелких рептилий, а затем, ломая ветки и круша все на своём пути, появился их старший собрат.  
Риз тут же вспомнил василиска, на чучеле которого соревновались в остроумии ученики академии — и как провинившихся заставляли стирать магические чернила с острых чешуек. Тварь была крупной, в холке не уступая боевому коню — с плотным туловищем, мощными задними ногами и тонкими передними лапами. И больше всего Ризу не понравилась морда зверя, а точнее, пасть — чудовище с лёгкостью откусило бы ему голову и не подавилось. Разрядив в ящерок заряд статики, что накопился в коротком жезле, маг решил ретироваться — и забрался с не присущей ему ловкостью на самое высокое дерево.

Внизу же бой был в самом разгаре. Бронированный хвост чудовища свистнул прямо у щеки едва ушедшего от удара воина, тот извернулся и перекатился в сторону, следующим ударом полоснув по открытому боку зверя.  
И Риз мог наблюдать за этим очень подолгу. За стремительными, выверенными движениями, за пляской стали и когтей, которые его «собрат по несчастью» пускал в ход, когда дела становились совсем плохи. Пока до этого не дошло — мужчина лишь недобро оскалился и сделал фальшивый выпад, пригнувшись.  
— Ты там уснул или как? — прорычал воин, вытянутая морда клацнула почти у самого его лица. Риз крепче уцепился за ветку, одежды из дорогой ткани испачкались в смоле и пыли. Маг заправил назад мешающиеся волосы и выдавил из себя самую обворожительную улыбку, на которую был способен.  
— У тебя отлично получается!  
— Риз?!  
— Очень страшно… — проворчал парень, следом вырисовывая указательным пальцем в воздухе замысловатую руну. Очертания её загорелись бледным голубоватым светом, и когда та была закончена — ярко полыхнули. В ту же секунду, мерцая, проявился рой бледных огоньков, который резво устремился к зверю. Тварь захлопала глазами, мотая уродливой головой как ошалелая, щёлкая зубами по иллюзорному рою ярких блестящих мотыльков.

Наёмник, низко прошипев, ударил по незащищённому горлу монстра — тут же тот обмяк, и недолго промолотив лапами по траве, испустил дух.

* * *

— Хм-м. Как думаешь, оно съедобно?  
Маг со смесью брезгливости и любопытства рассматривал залитую тёмной кровью тушу.  
— Не очень, — оборотень отвлёкся от чистки своих кинжалов. — На вкус как башмак.  
— Ты то откуда это знаешь?  
— Приходилось есть всякое в неурожай, — Тим присмотрелся к лезвию, и едва заметно кивнул, следом убрав оружие в ножны. — Нужно идти, на падаль сбегутся хищ… хищники.  
— Точно, — Риз, поморщившись, щелчком сбил с плеча паука. — Долго нам ещё?  
— До заката успеем. Те-теоретически.  
— Теоретически, — Риз улыбнулся уголком рта. — Тогда веди, о способнейший из учеников!  
— Я не шучу…  
Оборотень припустил к неприметной тропке между кручёных стволов и кривых веток, и магу пришлось здорово постараться, чтобы за ним успеть. И, как Ризу не хотелось этого признавать, но чем больше он узнавал эту ошибку природы, тем большим уважением проникался. Да, Тим был недалёким простаком, но в бою он преображался, сражаясь за десятерых. Ещё, для деревенщины он знал слишком уж много сложных слов, и это наводило на мысли, что возможно, воин не всегда был таким. Странноватым, полудиким и отчуждённым.  
— Мы пропустили занятие, — тихо проговорил Тим, придерживая широкую ветку, чтобы маг мог пройти.  
— Доберемся до гостиницы — продолжим, — Риз брезгливо отодвинул свисающий край паутины и бочком двинулся вперёд. — Как же я все это ненавижу!  
— Здесь нет ядовитых зверей. Тебе нечего бояться, — Тим навострился, забирая куда-то вправо. — Нам сюда. Скорей!  
— Зачем, — маг едва за ним поспевал. — Зачем так спешить, будто за нами стая скагов гонится?  
— Пахнет водой. Будет дождь!  
— Восхитительно, — буркнул Риз, сетуя на свою незавидную судьбу.

* * *

Позже, путникам удалось занять небольшую комнату на постоялом дворе — в самом дальнем крыле, там, откуда просто было сбежать по пологим крышам соседних домов, и где никто не стал бы их искать.  
Однако, перспектива провести ещё одно бесполезное занятие Риза ничуть не радовала. Он уселся рядом с учеником на широкой лавке у камина, и злился все больше и больше, наблюдая за тем, как Тим пытался щелчком пробудить к жизни зачарованный платок. Сначала — на твердолобость и упрямство оборотня, потом — на собственную трусость, благодаря которой он вынужден был вот уже больше месяца придумывать отговорки, почему именно у Тима не получается даже самая примитивная волшба.  
Красный платок, что лежал в очерченном рунами круге, будто издевался над ним, шепча «смотри, во что превратилась твоя жизнь! Учишь бездаря, чтобы тот защитил твою шкуру!». Риз помассировал виски, борясь с раздражением. В довесок ко всему — иллюзия, что он наложил на воина со звоном рассеялась, и теперь маг наблюдал как перед самым его носом туда-сюда извивался чужой длинный, полосатый хвост.  
— Ну давай же, — грустно прошептал Тим. — Я ведь все делаю правильно.  
Оборотень вздохнул, встрепенулся, следом оборачиваясь и наигранно расправляя плечи.  
— Все… все под кон-контролем! Я справлюсь, вот увидишь!  
— Конечно, Тим. Я в тебя… — Риз широко зевнул и потёр прикрытые веки, — …верю.  
Тот улыбнулся и попробовал снова. И снова. Маг упёрся локтями в колени, наблюдая за его тщетными стараниями, но тут едва не подавился очередным зевком — когда мягким пушистым хвостом Тим потёрся о его щёку. Будто гладя.  
— Это ещё что за, — он сильней растерялся. Хвост оказался у другой щеки, затем, под подбородком, оглаживая невесомыми касаниями. Риз почувствовал, как стало жарче — и отнюдь не от потрескивающего за спиной огня.  
— Т-ты видел, видел да?! Почти полу…  
Хвост вновь очутился прямо под подбородком мага, Риз поджал губы и недобро прищурился. Тим в ответ ойкнул и схватился за полосатое недоразумение, притягивая к себе.  
— Прости! Прости, он… он иногда делает что хочет!  
— Мм-хм, Тим. Я понял. Видимо, внутри есть его собственный маленький мозг. Такой же, как у тебя в голове! — прорычал Риз, не сдержавшись. Воин сник, ссутулился, хвост в его руках опал, обратившись в безжизненный жгут.  
— Понял. Я… п-понял, тебе надоело.  
Маг уставился перед собой и попробовал продумать варианты. Скажи он «Да, ты даже не представляешь как», «Наконец-то дошло!» или «Эврика!» — и Тим отвернётся от него раз и навсегда. Тогда прощай богатства, привет кошмары и смерть от рук мстительной стервы. Нет, такой вариант ему определённо не нравился! Тогда оставался ещё один путь — привычный и эффективный. Сказать то, что от него хотят услышать. Либо, — он вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, — либо, стоило копнуть глубже?  
— Давай начнём сначала. Зачем именно тебе магия?  
Тим глупо проморгался, будто его попросили достать луну с неба. Конечно, Риз догадывался, что все было довольно просто, но может он ошибался, и полузверь был очередным охочим до власти придурком? Кто знает?  
— Ты довольно неплохо дерёшься, — он кивнул. — Хочешь добавить клинкам силы стихий?  
Тим почесал за ухом, смотря куда угодно, только не на него.  
— Нет. Хочу вернуться домой.  
Риз на секунду задумался, подбирая нужные слова. И только потом его прошибла волна осознания — ну конечно! Что если воина на самом деле прокляли? Просто проклятье было настолько искусным, что оно не оставляло магических следов!  
— Я понял. Это тёмная магия, верно? Ты ведь не всегда выглядел так?  
Воин с немым вопросом наклонил голову в бок, а потом отвернулся, пряча глаза. Неужели, то была правда? Риз продолжил:  
— Что ж ты сразу не сказал, у меня в гильдии есть друг, который…  
— Нет, — неуверенно прошелестело рядом. — Не поможет. Я все перепробовал, это, — он вытянул руки перед собой и выпустил когти. — Навсегда. Не изменюсь.  
Маг задумчиво постучал пальцем по подбородку — всё это слишком похоже на странную шараду, на взлом зачарованной двери в сокровищнице. И обычно, за самым сложным замком находилась самая лучшая добыча!  
— Так не пойдёт. Ты ведь хочешь научиться настоящей магии?  
Повисла неприятная тишина, маг придвинулся ближе и мягко ткнул оборотня локтем в бок.  
— Ну же? Позволь помочь тебе? Расскажи, что произошло?  
Тим потёр лицо ладонями, и боязливо выглянул из-под раскрытых пальцев.  
— Не шутишь? Ты правда можешь помочь?  
— Трансформация и преобразование живой материи не совсем моя специальность. Но! — он наигранно выпрямился, вживаясь в роль заботливого учителя. — Я несу за тебя ответственность, и потому — сделаю все, что в моих силах.  
Воин почесал затылок и будто нахохлился, распушив мех, кончик его хвоста нервно подрагивал. Наконец, сложив руки между коленей, он тихо заговорил:  
— Ум-м. Все просто. — Он пожал плечами. — Мама потерялась в лесу, когда носила нас под сердцем. Укусили. Её выходил знахарь, сказал… сказал, что все будет хорошо.  
Тим горько усмехнулся.  
— Мне не повезло. Не так, как брату. Брат умеет перекидываться целиком, ему… — воин мотнул головой, — …не мешает зверь. Он всегда думает как человек.  
Риз потупил взгляд, не находя слов. Получается, из-за своей формы Тим вынужден был постоянно сдерживать животную сущность?  
— Должно быть это… довольно неприятно.  
— Привык.  
Вновь стало тихо, Риз нутром чувствовал, что ещё немного, и он докопается до сути, привязав к себе непутёвого напарника так сильно, как никогда ранее. Он собрался и погладил того по спине, словно успокаивая. Воин тихо замурчал под его рукой, и через какое-то время продолжил.  
— До того, — Тим сглотнул. — Как я стал таким, я видел магию. Глазами, как тебя сейчас. А потом, — он зажмурился и скривился, будто укусив самый кислый лимон. — Все пропало. Едва не убил брат, все вокруг прозвали демоном. Убежал. Так далеко, как смог.  
Получается, все было куда проще — воин хотел доказать, что он человек, что он изменился! Риз придвинулся сильней и похлопал его по плечу.  
— Грустная история. Они несправедливо с тобой поступили. Но, — Риз поправил воротничок рубашки. — Деревенщина, что с них взять?  
— Там были мои друзья, — грустно проговорил оборотень.  
И едва ли они захотят видеть тебя сейчас — подумал Риз, но вслух ничего не сказал. Обычно «детей демонов» и полукровок в глухих деревнях убивали ещё при рождении, так что в какой-то степени Тиму повезло, что его вторая сущность проснулась отнюдь не сразу. Но то, что он видел эфир, а потом резко перестал, говорило ещё и о том, что какие-то способности у него могли остаться. Маловероятно, да и пробудить их будет тем ещё дельцем… но это лучше, чем полный ноль!  
— Ну ничего. Уверен, они рты пораскрывают, когда увидят, как ты изменился!  
— Да, — Тим кивнул, слабо улыбнувшись. — Очень удивятся. Все.  
— Конечно, — Риз позволил себе насладится ощущением крепких мышц под пальцами, чувством чужого тёплого тела. Существа, что в кои это веки было настолько наивно, что не смогло распознать его мотивов. Что все приняло за чистую монету. И внезапно, на долю секунды, Риз сам себе стал противен. Потому что пользоваться вот этим — хуже, чем красть у младенцев. Так что, сам до конца не поняв, зачем, он проговорил:  
— Тогда, как насчёт ещё одного урока?

* * *

Этой ночью у Риза никак не получалось уснуть — стоило прикрыть глаза, как перед мысленным взором возникали образы адского пекла. Жара настолько сильного, что не оставлял и костей, что готов был испепелить саму его душу. Маг понимал, что могло быть источником этих «приятных картинок», и легче ему от этого едва ли становилось. Он повернулся на бок, силясь разглядеть в темноте хоть что-то отдалённо напоминающее его непутёвого напарника. Одновременно с этим, прямо напротив него зажглись два ярких жёлтых огонька, Риз проглотил вскрик и нахмурился — к ночному зрению своего спутника он так и не привык.  
— Что не так? — хрипло проговорил Тим. — Враг?  
— Спи, — маг прикрыл лицо руками. — Не могу уснуть, только и всего.  
— Почему?  
— Хотел бы я знать…  
А нет. Потому что он обманул и обрёк на смерть очень многих людей. И теперь нарвался на того, кто был ему не по зубам. Ведь так?  
— Н-но, — Тим не унимался. — Ты ведь умеешь делать сны? Так сделай что-то хорошее.  
Риз тихо рассмеялся. Какая поразительная наивность!  
— Во сне мы уязвимее, Тим, так что это не совсем хорошая идея, — тем более сейчас. — Так меня… нас проще найти.  
— Хм-м, — протянул воин, будто задумавшись.  
Маг натянул одеяло до носа, стараясь вспомнить что-то хорошее, чтобы гореть в адском пламени было не так неприятно. Почему-то в голову сами собой закрались мысли о том небольшом прошествии, что он перевёл в шутку. Когда оборотень нагло влез в его личное пространство и сказал сквозь сон то, о чем думал. Благо, кажется, об этом он не знал, или не помнил.  
— Знаешь, — пара глаз-щелочек напротив вновь возникла будто из ниоткуда. — Я могу покараулить твой сон. Усну возле тебя, и они испугаются. Кошмары.  
— Ч-что?  
Тим замолчал, взгляд его заметался из стороны в сторону.  
— В лагере это работало. Когда я был рядом, ты почти не кричал во сне. Не знаю, почему.  
Маг поёжился, стараясь не думать, чем ещё он мог себя неосознанно выдать.  
— Это очень мило, Тим. Но я, — не хочу показывать слабость. — Хочу, чтобы ты выспался как следует. Не стоит из-за меня беспокоиться.  
— Но я хочу беспокоиться! — зрачки его стали ещё шире. — Т-ты мой друг, друзей нельзя бросать в беде!  
О боги, что за упрямец ему попался!  
— Правда, это, — что-то едва слышно прошуршало у пола, скользнув возле его постели. — Тим. Зачем ты это сделал?  
— Все хорошо. Я привык спать так.  
Риз укрылся с головой и хорошенько про себя проругался.  
— Любой, кто посмеет подойти, умрёт, — уверенно проговорил воин. — Спи крепко.  
— Конечно, — буркнул маг. — Спасибо.  
— Н-не за что. Я… готов спать так каждую ночь. Чтобы ты не боялся.

Так глупо, так странно, но настолько правдиво и искренне, что взяла оторопь. Риз старался выкинуть из головы мысли о том, что значили те слова, которые воин бросил в полудрёме. Ведь будь это на самом деле — то все станет куда сложней. А самое сложное, что Риз не знал, было ли ему чем на них ответить. Не разучился ли он вообще чувствовать что-то отличное от алчности и желания спасти свою шкуру? Когда-то давно, до всех этих тёмных дел и непрекращающегося обмана, он умел испытывать куда большее — привязанность, желание помочь, симпатию… да и любовь, пожалуй тоже была в числе этих чувств. Он помнил, как заставил поляну за мрачным поместьем преобразиться, как там зацвели огромные, иноземные цветы и запели невероятные птицы. С каким восторгом _она_ рассматривала все это, будто самое великое чудо. Как приятны были её слова. Как сладко тянуло в груди.  
…и как все это закончилось лишь обманом. «За тебя дадут тысячу, а то и две. Девчонки молодцы, хорошо постарались!» — Риз сомкнул челюсть, стараясь отогнать мерзкие воспоминания. Ну нет! На этот раз он будет умней. И что бы полузверь там себе не удумал, Риз не собирался довериться ему настолько просто!

* * *

Многим позже, Риз делал вид, что налегал на отвратный эль, который подавали в местной таверне. Воздух стоял густой, вязкий от запаха выпивки, пряностей и дорожной пыли. Люди вокруг трещали кто о чем, и публика собралась самая разная — от торговцев до простых вояк. Справа от него тянули пиво трое магов — одежда хорошего кроя и дорогие перстни на их пальцах выдавали отнюдь не простых провинциалов. Риз прислушался.  
— Слышали, на Маливан напали? Перебили почти всех стражей, сожгли часть библиотеки! Магистр в бешенстве!  
Ох. Ну да, Маливан, академия, что выпускала лучших магов-стихийников на континенте. И кому хватило ума это сделать?  
— Поговаривают, что это Ястреб. Ищет сталь покрепче да заклинания посильнее для своих псов.  
— Враки, не настолько она безумна!  
— Не знаааю, — его сосед отставил деревянную кружку и погладил бороду. — Тедиор, Атлас… потеряли столько славных людей. Столько сокровищ.  
— Не нравится мне все это… — задумчиво проговорил первый. — Уж не пытается ли она нас стравить между собой?  
Его соседи замерли, и секундой позже рассмеялись настолько громко, что заглушили весь окружающий гвалт.  
— Скажешь тоже!  
— Уж не знаю, чего она хочет, но даже старик Ансин зашевелился, послал тех чудил из монастыря. С гор.  
— Пха! — третий едва не сплюнул. — Которые творят волшбу без слов и рун? Адские отродья, вот что я вам скажу!  
— А мне рассказывали, де из Маливан вызвался какой-то выскочка, обещал принести её голову на золотом блюде, — второй осмотрелся по сторонам и чуть тише проговорил, — а ещё, поговаривают, что в порту видели ладью из северных земель.  
— Что?! — первый быстрым движением начертил в воздухе защитную руну от дурного глаза.  
— Да, в гильдии видели их посла. Брр, до чего же жуткий тип!

Риз залпом осушил остатки выпивки и, бросив на стол пару монет, направился к выходу. Кажется, и на этот раз ему удалось сорваться с крючка и увильнуть от опасности. Но надолго ли?


	4. Chapter 4

Подумав, Риз решил перестраховаться и пойти до портового города другим путём, заметая следы и запутывая преследователей ещё сильней. Да, теперь дорога займёт на пару недель больше, но зато так он мог воспользоваться одному ему известным трюком.

И вот, спустя несколько дней, маг застыл перед высоченной стеной из леса и хвои, сжимая в руке засаленную карту, что продал ему бродячий торговец. Бумага была пожелтевшей и грубой, а краска осыпалась, пачкая руки. На пергаменте кто-то грубо обрисовал острые треугольники деревьев, что душили со всех сторон горные пики. За каменистым переходом простирался густой лес, который местные называли не иначе как проклятым.  
— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?  
Маг проглотил ругательство и поджал губы, бросив недовольный взгляд на своего напарника. Как и всегда, Риз совсем не услышал шагов.  
— Когда это у меня были плохие идеи?  
— Ну-у, — Тим пожал плечами. — Мне не понравилось срезать путь через бандитский лагерь.  
— Мы убежали.  
— …И берлогу Совомедведя.  
— Я его усыпил. Зельем.  
Тим фыркнул, глянув на своё перебинтованное запястье.  
— Ага, пока он пытался отгрызть мне руку. Уж не говорю про Алые Пески.  
— Во-первых, все эти истории про мёртвых… — Риз цокнул языком, надувшись. — Не больше, чем деревенские сказки! Этому есть научное обоснование!  
— Обоснова-ание, — оборотень мотнул головой. — От них пахло мокрым. Землёй. Смертью.  
— Но мы спаслись, — чуть более уверенно протянул Риз. — Так?  
— На этот раз, — Тим нахмурился и отвернулся, кончик его хвоста нервно подрагивал. — Зачем вообще было сворачивать с пути?  
— Странный вопрос! — маг расправил плечи и сделал несколько шагов навстречу негостеприимной чаще. — Или ты сомневаешься в моей компетентности?  
— Компе… — оборотень почти сразу нагнал его, и выглядел он ещё более недовольным, чем раньше. — Ты что, только что меня обозвал?  
— О боги, нет! — маг потёр переносицу в попытке скрыть раздражение. — Просто иди за мной и не мешайся.

Воин в ответ показал язык и ослабил крепление ножен, следом положив ладонь на рукоять кинжала. Сквозь кроны деревьев пробивался тёплый дневной свет, с ветвей свисали тонкие нити смолы и паутины, на которых, переливаясь словно самоцветы, застыли капли воды. Под ногами хрустели тонкие ветки и опавшая хвоя, кое-где сквозь сырую землю виднелись мелкие, иссиня-чёрные бутоны. Оборотень, довольно хмыкнув, нагнулся и сорвал тонкий стебель, увенчанный сочными красными ягодами дикой земляники. Маг едва сдержал улыбку — как оказалось, его спутник был падок на разного рода сладости, и тратил в кондитерских лавках ничуть не меньше денег, чем в оружейных.

— Пришли, — Риз кивнул и запустил руку в сумку на поясе, где хранил то, что жаль было бы потерять в дешёвом инвентаре. Воин отправил в рот последнюю ягоду и навострил уши, всматриваясь в полумрак.  
— Куда ты меня привёл?  
— В очень, очень особенное место. Смотри!

Риз хитро улыбнулся и бросил в сторону неприметной тропки крупный голубой топаз. Солнечный луч скользнул по гранёным краям, и камень будто бы растворился в высокой траве. Прошла секунда, две, оборотень смущённо откашлялся и с нетерпением проговорил:  
— М-может поищем другую…  
И тут, сочные стебли тронул невидимый ветер, трава зашелестела — но как-то странно, с высоким звуком, будто была соткана из тонких, полых пластинок. Переливаясь в полуденном свете, зелёный ковёр с огромной скоростью обращался в нечто иное — трава стала стеклом, прозрачным и звенящим, в блестящих изгибах играли солнечные лучи и вскоре магическая энергия медленно начала распространяться и на деревья, словно чудесный вирус. Риз сделал широкий взмах рукой, закрепляя заклинание, и в ту же секунду все вокруг преобразилось — в мир из камней и кристаллов, прекрасный, как одна большая драгоценность.  
— Вооу. Они все… из стекла?  
— Нет, мой глуповатый протеже. Кварц. Горный хрусталь. Опалы. И немного чистого эфира и удачи. — Риз с довольной ухмылочкой наблюдал за чужим нескрываемым восторгом. Как и всегда, оборотень, кажется, готов был прыгать на месте от переизбытка эмоций, оглядываясь вокруг словно ребёнок, которому подарили самую красивую игрушку. Риз понял, что невольно засмотрелся — на трепет, на радость, на то, как блестели его глаза. Ни капли фарса. Совсем не так, как тогда… Маг глубоко вдохнул, и попытался отогнать мерзкие воспоминания. Сейчас для них точно не время.  
— Перед тобой одно из чудес школы Атласа. Или Атланта, как раньше называли наше, — Риз обрисовал в воздухе кавычки пальцами, — «прекрасное заведение».  
— Что это за место? — Тим легонько погладил стеклянную ветку, рассматривая ту, будто новогоднее чудо.  
— Лес Тысячи Миражей. Излишне пафосно, как по мне. — Риз пожал плечами. — Чужакам сюда вход закрыт. Но, раз ты мой ученик, то — наслаждайся!  
— Красиво, — оборотень, широко улыбаясь, провёл раскрытой ладонью по высокой траве. Раздался мелодичный перезвон, вверх взметнулась переливающаяся на свету мелкая пыль. — Лучше чем во сне.

Риз усмехнулся, сбив блестки с воротничка. Шутка была в том, что много лет назад один архимаг решил протестировать принцип аккумулирования энергии в кристаллах, но перестарался. И с его лёгкой руки лес ожил. Буквально.  
— У каждой школы свои сильные стороны, думаю, ты уже успел это понять, — он вновь примерил личину серьёзного учителя. — У нас самое лучшее, самое надёжное снаряжение, и… Атлас, как никто, умеет сохранять энергию.  
Маг тряхнул рукой, позволяя эфиру заискриться на кончиках пальцев, на что воин разулыбался ещё сильней. Настолько, что Риз в какой-то момент испугался, что тот может ненароком порвать себе мыщцу-другую.  
— Если бы не ты… я бы никогда такого не увидел, — неуверенно начал Тим.  
— Ещё бы! Тебе повезло, что у меня не было учеников.  
— Да, — он уверенно кивнул. — Очень. Спасибо тебе.  
Риз едва не споткнулся — этот простак слишком близко принимал всё к сердцу! Подумать только! Но, выпрямившись и для вида отряхнув мантию, маг собрался было его осадить, и… осёкся на полуслове. Потому что было в глазах оборотня что-то ещё, что здорово тревожило — что-то живое, тёплое, настоящее. От чего сердце болезненно сжалось.  
— Хм! Н-ничего особенного!  
И не то чтобы Тим ему понравился или что-то такое! Риз почувствовал, что чем больше он об этом думал, тем жарче ему становилось. Нужно было перевести тему!  
— Места, подобные этому — большая редкость, — серьёзно проговорил маг, будто лектор перед большой аудиторией. — При неправильном пробуждении эфир способен принимать извращённые формы, и если бы ты пришёл сюда один — то никогда бы не выбрался.  
— Почему?  
— Мы внутри магической аномалии, Тим. Она стабильна, пока я поддерживаю ток… — Риз потёр переносицу, на секунду забывшись. Пожалуй, это было слишком сложно. — …Пока я здесь.  
— А другие маги? Что они? — прозвучало чуть более тихо.  
— О-о, это очень хороший вопрос, — он прикрыл глаза, сложив руки за спиной. — Помнишь, что я рассказывал неделю назад?  
В ответ — тишина, маг недовольно вздохнул, и принялся расхаживать туда-сюда.  
— У каждой школы свои особенности, и ты не можешь положиться на огонь там, где нужна чистая сила. Это как… открывать замок не тем ключом. Надеюсь, теперь понятно?  
— …Птичка.  
— Пти… стоп, какая птичка? — Риз открыл глаза, и тут же тихо выругался. Его напарника и след простыл, а сам он подошёл почти вплотную к небольшому деревцу, в которое едва не врезался.  
— Тим?

Маг спешно осмотрелся и сфокусировался, позволяя невидимым нитям эфира откликнуться на его зов. Те тонко зазвенели, будто нестройный, тихий хор — и, преследуя звук, Риз побрёл дальше в хрустальные заросли, поднимая каждым шагом искрящуюся, прозрачную пыль.  
— Да куда ты запропастился! — проворчал маг. — Тим!  
Он перешёл на бег, но прошла минута, другая, и ему так никто и не ответил. Внезапно, пальцы болезненно закололо, у ног простилалась еле заметная белёсая дымка, а дальше, на утонувшей в золотом сиянии поляне, Риз увидел наконец своего непутёвого спутника. Тот низко рычал, махая хвостом, будто длинным бичом, и вертел головой, зажав в руках кинжалы.

Маг прищурился, выбросил вперёд кисть, стряхивая крупицы энергии — и присмотрелся, силясь увидеть тот кошмар, что предстал перед воином. То были силуэты, бестелесные фантомы очерченные плотным белым туманом — высокие, выше самого рослого человека, — на их фоне Тим казался перепуганным ребёнком. Их было много, морок обступил полузверя, окружив со всех сторон, и было это абсолютно беззвучно — но из древних книг Риз знал, что наверняка те сыпят проклятиями и угрозами в лицо своей несчастной жертве. Он сконцентрировался, и теперь мог рассмотреть больше — вилы и факелы, соломенные шляпы и простую рабочую одежду, а во главе этого сборища стояла женщина — широкая и грозная, и даже от её ненастоящего взгляда по спине прошёл нехороший холодок.  
— Тим! — маг уверенно пошёл вперёд, жахнув по фантому коротким жезлом. Иллюзия разбилась вдребезги, мерцающая пыль посыпалась на траву. — Очнись! Это все… — Риз пригнулся, уходя от выпада призрачных вил. — …Ловушка!  
Шаг, другой, ещё один образ пал под его ударом, и оставалось совсем немного — чтобы прикоснуться, чтобы вывести из фальшивого забвения. Лишь протянуть руку.  
— Тим, я… — у Риза перехватило дыхание, когда ладонь пронзила вспышка боли, и на прозрачный ковёр брызнула горячая кровь. Напарник перед ним низко зарычал, тряся головой, и оскалился, приготовившись к прыжку. Но умереть настолько глупо? Ещё чего!

Маг собрался, сфокусировался и произнёс низкий, древний слог — на звук его голоса окружающее пространство будто бы начало низко вибрировать — трава, листья и стебли откликнулись, и белёсые фантомы, что обступили воина, тут же развеялись, словно их и не было. От потери эфира закружилась голова, Риз отступил, сжал кисть, поморщившись от боли — именно такие порезы заживали хуже и дольше всего. Чуть поодаль, воин сжался в комок, обхватив голову руками и зажмурив глаза. Маг, сглотнув, пересилил себя и медленно присел возле него на колено. Стараясь не думать о том, что если ему не повезёт — полузверь с лёгкостью мог вспороть ему горло одним точным ударом.

— Все хорошо, — спокойно проговорил Риз, касаясь чужих растрёпанных волос. — Тебе нечего бояться.  
— Н-нет, нет! Откуда… откуда они все? — Тим пустым взглядом уставился перед собой. — Мама, брат… даже бабушка! Друзья…  
— Это иллюзия, Тим. Они ненастоящие, — маг опустил руку к вытянутому уху, погладил большим пальцем короткую шерсть. — То, что ты увидел на самом деле неправда.  
Воин тряхнул головой и проморгался, следом жадно втягивая воздух.  
— Хотели убить. За то, что неправильный.  
От этих слов что-то болезненно кольнуло в груди. Ну надо же, неужели он все ещё способен на жалость?  
— Ты попал в ловушку, — Риз поднял чужое лицо за точёный подбородок, заставляя заглянуть себе в глаза. — Довольно глупо, не нужно было уходить так далеко.  
— Ловушку?  
— Барьер. От любопытных глаз, и от шпионов из других школ, — маг ухмыльнулся. — Показывает то, что ты меньше всего хочешь увидеть.  
— Вот как, — воин вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, следом распрямляясь. — Неправда. Как твоё колдовство.  
Риз опешил.  
— И что это должно значить? — маг встал, сложив руки на груди. — Хоть знаешь, сколько сил уходит на то, чтобы нас не поглотил этот лес?

Тим почесал затылок, но тут — заметил сомкнутую кисть Риза. И застыл, следом в неверии посмотрев на острие своего кинжала и на переливающуюся траву, на которой блестели алые капли. Воин опешил, хватая ртом воздух как выброшенная на берег рыба, и едва не споткнулся, сделав шаг назад.  
— Я… Я не х-хотел! — срывающимся голосом пролепетал оборотень. — Случайно, с-случайно вышло, я не…  
Риз покачал головой и наигранно улыбнулся. Да, в другой раз за подобное он безусловно устроил бы хорошую взбучку, но полузверь выглядел так, будто вот-вот сбежит от него, сверкая пятками, а такого исхода магу совсем не хотелось!  
— Расслабься, это просто, — Риз проглотил стон, раскрыв ладонь слишком резко. — Царапина. Переживу.  
— Не должен был! — Тим с досадой прорычал, следом беря чужую бледную кисть в руки. — Я же обещал защищать тебя, а не…  
— У нас есть зелья, забыл? — маг растянул губы в ухмылке, какая-то маленькая его часть здорово наслаждалась ситуацией. — Переживу. И шрама не останется.

Лицо воина за долю секунды будто обратилось в восковую маску — ни тени эмоции.  
— Ты не злишься? — тихо проговорил воин.  
— Только за то, что ты ушёл вперёд меня. Но! — он поднял указательный палец вверх, и охнул, внезапно забыв про рану. -…Черт. Но за это я готов тебя простить. В конце концов, редко кому удаётся увидеть одно из чудес школы иллюзии.  
Тим замер, стушевался, зрачки его были настолько чёрными, что за ними почти пропала радужка. Тот замолчал. Риз почувствовал, как запылали щеки — неужели он ляпнул что-то не то? И ещё сильней он зарделся, стоило ему услышать тихое:  
— Ты очень неправильный. Очень-очень.  
И до того как Риз успел ответить, Тим протянул ему раскрытую ладонь, серьёзно проговорив:  
— Дай ин-инвентарь.

* * *

Риз никак не мог понять, в чем было дело — его напарник будто набрал в рот воды. Тот молча обрабатывал рану, молча вернул ему артефакт и точно так же шёл чуть поодаль, стоически игнорируя всякие попытки вывести на разговор. И это здорово раздражало!  
— Знаешь, я не показал тебе ещё одно любопытное место, — Риз нагнулся к своему спутнику. — Уверен, тебе понравится!  
— Не нужно, — ровно протянул Тим.  
— Но там можно кое-чем поживиться! — он подмигнул. — Если мы справимся со стражем, конечно.  
— Не хочу!  
Оборотень ускорился, казалось, что тот полностью потерял интерес к окружающей красоте и видел лишь дорогу перед собой. Маг нагнал его, и, запыхавшись, продолжил:  
— Клинки из магического стекла, Тим! По легенде, их закалили в адском пламени — и ни одна сила не способна разрушить их до…  
Риз запнулся, когда мягкий хвост проскользил у его носа, будто дразня. Его обладатель же уходил всё дальше и дальше, низко ворча какие-то ругательства.  
— Эй! — маг прибавил шагу. — Как ты смеешь так обращаться со своим мастером?  
— Просто. — Без эмоций протянул воин.  
— Да как… — Риз мотнул головой, отгоняя раздражение. — Это иррационально!  
— Сам такой.  
И опять — действия воина разнились со словами, точнее, он сам того не ведая, выдавал себя с потрохами — касаясь пушистым кончиком хвоста плеча, руки мага, будто проверяя, всё ли с ним в порядке.  
— Тим?  
— Мне все равно! — вздёрнув нос, проговорил оборотень.  
— Да. Конечно. Я понял, — Риз помахал повреждённой рукой, где вокруг запястья крючком обернулся чужой длинный хвост. — Все равно.  
Тим резко покраснел и, недовольно прорычав, сделал несколько шагов вбок, будто большой краб.  
— В-вот именно!  
Не вспомнить угрюмого кота было сложно — тот вёл себя точно так же, когда распарывал кожу слишком глубоко, или кусал слишком сильно. Игнорировал и делал вид, что Риз его ничуть не интересует — но при этом почему-то раз за разом оказывался там же, где и он — в нужной аудитории, во дворе под раскидистым деревом или у магазинчика с алхимическими ингредиентами.

Маг вздохнув, решил отвлечься — вертя промеж пальцев магическую безделушку. По тусклому рыжеватому камню скользили скупые лучи умирающего солнца. Секундочку!  
— Хмм, — Риз довольно улыбнулся, активируя инвентарь. Тот налился теплом, и мгновением позже в руке у мага оказался свёрток из простой светлой ткани, а в воздухе появился приятный сладковатый запах. — Не против, если я их съем?  
Он развернул нехитрое лакомство — молочные шарики в панировке из пряностей, что Тим купил на выходе из города. Те давно остыли, но так они были даже вкусней. Оборотень дёрнул вытянутыми ушами, но головы не повернул.  
— Что ж, молчание — знак согласия, — маг откусил кусочек и довольно вздохнул. — А неплохо. Пожалуй, я съем их все! — Риз поиграл бровями. — Считай это наказанием за то, что ты такой невнимательный ученик!  
Воин наконец обернулся, щеки его залило густым румянцем, а наигранное безразличие сменилось удивлением.  
— М-мои… но ты же… тебе они не нравятся.  
— М-хм, когда я об этом говорил? — маг улыбнулся шире, стряхивая сладкую посыпку большим пальцем.  
— Хах? — Тим тихо хохотнул. — Ты сказал, что такое едят только деревенские дураки. Что в столице еда вкусней.  
Риз с умным видом кивнул, проглатывая лакомство почти целиком.  
— Просто — не всегда плохо.  
— Вот как, — оборотень мягко улыбнулся и заглянул ему в глаза, и смотрел он настолько странно, с такой теплотой и удивлением — будто слова только что произнесённые Ризом были во сто крат чудесней, чем зачарованный лес.

— Ты говорил, — Риз решил сменить тему. — Что у тебя есть брат.  
Тим задумался, и через какое-то время кивнул.  
— Д-да, но я не видел его много лет. С тех пор как сбежал.  
Риз улыбнулся шире, почти физически ощущая, как рухнул невидимый барьер между ним и напарником.  
— И? Он умел колдовать?  
Воин кивнул, взгляд его будто застыл в пустоте.  
— Джек был намного умнее и… умел больше, чем я. Чем все в нашей деревне. Очень спо-собный.  
— Неужели? — Риз заинтересованно наклонил голову вбок.  
— Ага. Когда нам было по пять, он смог наколдовать ливень, и спас урожай. Правда, остановить его он так и не смог, — оборотень едва заметно улыбнулся. — Как-то он забрался на самое высокое дерево и прокричал на всю округу, что станет архимагом. Избавит мир от монстров. — При этих словах Тим тут же сник. -…А начать он решил с меня.  
Ну нет, и не дослушать самого интересного! Риз встрепенулся и подошёл ближе, положил раскрытую ладонь на чужое крепкое плечо, приобнимая.  
— Посмотри на это с другой стороны. Если бы не все это, мы бы никогда не встретились! — маг широко улыбнулся. — А теперь, ещё немного, и мы будем богаче королей!  
…Что было бесконечно далеко от правды, но Тим так охотно вёлся на его слова, что не воспользоваться этим было глупо. Оборотень смущённо улыбнулся и едва заметно кивнул, буркнув напоследок «Спасибо». В переливающихся полупрозрачных стеблях и кронах постепенно проявлялась привычная зеленца. Чем дальше они заходили — тем сильней таяло колдовство.

— А почему… почему твоя магия такая? — Тим почесал затылок. — Почему не огонь, или молния?  
— Сначала я хотел поступать в Гиперион, — Риз поёжился и осёкся. Среди магов не было принято рассказывать о том, что произошло с некогда одной из лучших академий на континенте. Которая сначала утонула во внутренних распрях, а потом была почти буквально рассеяна по ветру — вместе с Гелиосом, — городом, в котором она находилась. — У них была сильная школа иллюзии.  
— Ты про место, где ничего не растёт? — оборотень задумался. — Мне как-то пришлось остановиться возле этих руин. Странное место.  
— Странное?  
— Ночью светло как днём, ветер пахнет пеплом. Пять минут как целый час.  
— Мм-хм, — Риз отправил в рот ещё один шарик. — Такое бывает в местах магических катаклизмов. Где выброс энергии повлиял на пространство и время вокруг.  
— Когда я уснул, — оборотень нахмурился. — Было странно. Будто и не сплю. Увидел рядом девушку. Прозрачную.  
— Призрак? — Риз смахнул крошки. — Учитывая нестабильность эфира… всё возможно.  
— Не знаю. Она… — воин смущённо улыбнулся. — Очень удивилась. И была очень красивой — бледная как зефир, а волосы чёрные. Ангел с фрески.  
— Хм. И что она сделала? Попыталась заманить в мир мёртвых?  
— Н-нет, — Тим почесал кончик носа. — Тогда… не было денег на зелье. Не хотел, чтобы другие увидели. А она… она привела меня к лавке ал-алхимика. Показала завалы.  
— Да ну? — маг скептически выгнул бровь. — Знаешь ли, мой недальновидный компаньон, что призраками движут лишь злоба и жажда чужих душ?  
— Нет. Она была хорошей. — Тим потупил взгляд. — Очень хорошей.  
— И что? Неужели поутру там и вправду что-то было?  
— Конечно. Я ушёл с полной сумкой.  
— Хмм.  
Риз задумался. Поддерживать подобие разума даже после смерти могли лишь архимаги, и, в редких случаях — очень способные, гениальные колдуны. Но никогда до этого Риз не слышал о призраке черноволосой девушки на руинах Гелиоса.  
— Она сказала тебе что-то ещё?  
-…Да. Сказала чтобы я боялся красной ведьмы. И уходил оттуда так быстро, как мог.  
Маг сглотнул, по его спине прошёлся нехороший холодок. Красная ведьма или Огненный Ястреб — именно так простые люди прозвали Лилит. Но… что ей было дел до этого деревенского простака?  
— А потом? — Риз откашлялся, горло будто изнутри покрыло воском. — Что потом?  
— Ушёл, — ровно проговорил оборотень. — Побыл в пути. Потом нашёл ту деревню, где мы встретились.  
— А было что-то ещё… — Риз прищурился. — Нет, скажи-ка, почему ты ей поверил?  
— Знала моё имя. Много сложных слов. Много не понял, — воин уставился в пустоту. — И, она назвала меня «дядя Тим», — оборотень наклонил голову в бок. — Но раньше я никогда её не видел.  
Риз проглотил последний шарик и кивнул в сторону широкой, тёмной тропы. Иллюзия окончательно развеялась, холодный ветер шелестел в кронах деревьев, подвывая. И маг искренне понадеялся, что всё это лишь нелепое совпадение.  
— Странно. Что ж, кажется, почти пришли, — он упёрся плечом в дерево и достал карту. Постучал пальцем по красному прямоугольнику, что спрятался прямо за лесом. — До города совсем немно…  
Риз замолчал, когда кончики пальцев неприятно закололо — ведь именно так магический барьер предупреждал своего создателя об опасности. Внезапно, стало очень тихо, тишина была вязкой, едва ли не осязаемой, а время обратилось в одну растянутую секунду.  
— Что-то не так, — оборотень замотал головой, будто ища невидимую цель.  
Маг прикрыл глаза и сфокусировался, силясь различить недруга в тенях высоких деревьев. Где он мог притаиться? Кто это был? Риз одними губами проговорил несколько слогов на древнем языке, и перед его внутренним вздором предстало застывшее далеко среди ветвей марево чьей-то духовной оболочки. А над ним было… что-то ещё, мельче. Мельче и стремительней, что яростным туманом неслось прямо на них!  
— Ну нет! — маг хищно улыбнулся и достал горсть мелких аквамаринов. Камни в его руке ярко вспыхнули и обратились в пыль, отдавая всю свою силу без остатка. Магические цепи ожили, а зачарованный лес за спиной будто бы заговорил — тысячи тысяч иллюзий, чужих оживших страхов и надежд, — все они жаждали прорваться в реальный мир, хоть на долю секунды. Что ж, это вполне можно было устроить!


	5. Chapter 5

Повинуясь зову, из блестящего голубоватого марева выплывали бестелесные образы — и с каждым пройденным шагом те становились чётче. Вот воин в полной панцирной броне; едва одетая нимфа, что игриво подмигнула застывшим путникам, поравнявшись с ними; за ней шеренгой тянулись те самые крестьяне, что Риз совсем недавно обратил в пустоту. Фантомы множились и множились, уверенно углубляясь в дебри леса.  
Недолго понаблюдав за полупрозрачной толпой, маг кивнул самому себе и развернулся к напарнику. Тот принюхивался, осматриваясь по сторонам в поисках врага.  
— Не понимаю, — Тим наклонился, подставляя лицо. Риз схватился за мягкие уши — и в следующую секунду его руки уже сжимали мнимую пустоту. Всякие звериные черты были скрыты иллюзией. — Не пахнет.  
— Кто не пахнет?  
— Ты говорил, что видел что-то быстрое.  
Риз пожал плечами, забирая чуть вправо от призрачной процессии. Смешаться с фантомами было сложновато, а на заклинание ушло слишком много сил. Пёстрая листва и широкие хвойные ветки наслаивались друг на друга над головами путников, и под сенью деревьев казалось, что опасность миновала.

Однако секундой позже в паре десятков шагов от них послышался высокий птичий крик, и фантом, что плыл впереди, рассыпался на осколки. Оборотень перехватил кинжалы, оскалился и низко зарычал, вцепившись взглядом в приближающееся существо. Маг прищурился силясь разглядеть врага. Стараясь не думать о том, что чем ближе к ним приближалось нечто, тем чаще со звоном исчезали иллюзорные образы. И тут наконец, Риз всё понял — в свете солнца показалось серо-белое оперение птицы, уродливую голову венчал ярко-красный гребень, а клювом та наверняка могла бы пробивать кости. Только вот неслась она напрямик, крылья проходили сквозь ветки и иглы, а глаза горели злым потусторонним огнём.

Птица, что он видел, не принадлежала миру живых — сильная, холодная аура выдавала её происхождение. То был тотемный зверь — духовный проводник, что подпитывал эфир или какая-то жертва. А учитывая, насколько стабильной была бестелесная тварь — за её жизнь было уплачено вперёд. Чужими жизнями.

— Бежим! — крикнул Риз, когда иллюзорный рыцарь совсем недалеко от него распался на части. Тим было замахнулся, чтобы метнуть в проклятую птицу кинжал, но маг потянул его за рукав, нехорошо сощурившись.  
— Оглох?! Обычным оружием её не достать!  
Маг рванул в сторону — в тоненькое дерево возле него с треском вонзилась стрела. Риз сфокусировался, собрался, ныряя вглубь леса — туда, где виднелись одернутые дымкой фантомы. Его спутник совсем скоро оказался рядом, жадно втягивая воздух.  
— Здесь кто-то ещё. Человеком пахнет.  
— Просто восхитительно… — Риз перепрыгнул через выступающий широкий корень, и следом сжал руку в кулак, пытаясь прочувствовать невидимые нити эфира, что связывали его с призрачной армией. И тогда, глазами ненастоящей нимфы он увидел его — врага, что осыпал воинство градом стрел.  
Поджарый, худой — в неприметных зелено-бурых одеждах, тот устроился на одной из ветвей, держа наизготове крепкий длинный лук. В волосы стрелка были вплетены перья и бусины, тот провёл пальцем по своей бородке и поправил очки с толстыми линзами, которые закрывали почти половину его лица. Риз неслышно выругался, когда понял, что стёкла очков были магическими, и, судя по всему, стрелок видел то же, что и его подручная птица. А ещё, к своему ужасу маг осознал, что слышал лишь об одном воине, который по слухам когда-то был шаманом, а потом присоединился к шайке Лилит. Неужели она напала на его след и послала одного из своих самых преданных людей?

Риз пробрался в самую гущу шествия, теперь со всех сторон окружённый призраками, и где-то глубоко внутри него зарождалась паника. Мордекай, снайпер, чьи выстрелы не знали промаха, пришёл по его душу! Стрела пронзила фантома, что стоял неподалёку — и маг замер, стараясь не выдать себя. В голове пронеслись мысли о неделях пути, как он спал на жёсткой земле, как ел жилистую дичь, как умывался дождевой водой. Ну уж нет! Он зашёл так далеко не для того, чтобы его вот так запросто превратили в подушечку для иголок!

Встрепенувшись, маг достал колбу с дорогим зельем и залпом её осушил — то было густое, как мазут, и пахло горькими травами. Он стряхнул последние синие капли себе на язык и проморгался, когда магические цепи налились силой. И на этот раз заклинание получилось ещё плавней и лучше — от пальцев потянулось бледно-синее свечение, что опутало путников, и когда Тим увернулся от просвистевшей стрелы — на поле боя возле него стояли уже три оборотня, — практически идентичных.

— Воах, они как я! — воин с восторгом наблюдал за копиями. — Невероятно!  
Бросив напоследок несколько дополнительных слов на древнем языке, Риз выставил перед собой руки, словно сдерживая невидимый барьер, и позволил остаткам эфира сделать своё дело. Пространство замерцало, и вот уже иллюзия разделилась надвое.  
— Какого… — одновременно проговорили фантомы.

Риз шикнул на того, кто вроде как был оригиналом и финальным пассом закрепил заклинание. Теперь их было двенадцать — по шесть на каждого. Неотличимые от живых людей клоны пустыми глазами уставились на мага. Да, какое-то время он выиграл, но надолго ли?  
Что-то низко просвистело — промеж глаз того Риза, что стоял немного дальше застыло древко. Клон исчез, рассыпавшись на мелкие осколки.  
— Бежим! — Риз ускорился, забирая на север, в неприветливый полумрак. Полупрыжками подле него оказался наёмник, смотря так, будто маг только что кинул в него мешком денег.  
— Это было так круто!  
— Да-да, есть мысли, как нам снять этого любителя птиц?  
Послышался неприятный звон — ещё одна копия исчезла.  
— Он идёт за нами. Быстро. За ветками не видно.  
— За ветками… — Риз призадумался и чуть не полетел носом вниз, зацепившись за корягу, но в последний момент его больно потянули за локоть и толкнули вперёд.  
— Держись!  
— Сам держись! — маг проглотил острую ремарку, с трудом переводя дыхание. Внезапно его щёку что-то больно обожгло, а в нескольких сантиметрах от носа застряла стрела, выбив острые щепки из ветки трухлявого дерева. А потом, окружающую тишину разорвал звук птичьего крика и низкий стон, и Риз к своему ужасу осознал, что тот выстрел был не единственным. Воин возле него жадно втягивал воздух сквозь зубы, держась за руку пониже плеча — стрела пробила плоть насквозь, а толстая ткань брони окрасилась алым.  
— Н-ничего, — оборотень едва заметно улыбнулся. — Это ничего.

Пространство пронзил высокий стрекот — и вновь их осыпал град выстрелов, с нехорошим звоном копии-фальшивки исчезали одна за другой. Если так продолжится, у них будет мало шансов выбраться из этой заварушки! Взгляд мага метался между раненым другом и спасительной тропкой впереди, а потом он вспомнил, скольких трудов ему стоило отыскать хорошего попутчика, и как сложно будет найти кого-то столь же наивного, если Тима он потеряет. Чертыхнувшись, маг призвал остатки эфира и бросил несколько слов, закрепляя их широким пассом. Пара полупрозрачных воинов, точных копий, обступили оборотня — и пусть те были одернуты зеленоватой дымкой, взгляд их казался осознанным.

Риз тряхнул головой, отгоняя застилающий глаза туман, из носа неприятно текло, запахло железом. Он развернулся к клонам.  
— Защищайте его, — маг вытер подбородок, следом с изумлением рассматривая красную полосу на руке. Кровь? — Они выдержат несколько выстрелов, перед тем как исчезнут. Осталось не так много, можешь бежать?  
— К-конечно! — оборотень дёрнулся с места, будто с ним ничего не произошло. Но тут земля под ногами пошла ходуном, затрещали ветки — казалось, что на них нёсся огромный, свирепый зверь.  
— Человек, ещё один! Беги! Я сдержу его. — Тим перехватил кинжалы и низко зарычал.

Но маг был вынужден отступить, едва сделал несколько шагов, потому как чудовище раскидывало ветки и мелкие деревца, словно те были из бумаги. Наконец, огромный силуэт выплыл из темноты. У Риза внутри все заледенело, потому что этот человек, что горой возвышался над ними, был знаком любому, кому дорога была жизнь.

Из леса на них вышел настоящий монстр — огромный, с ручищами, которыми впору было ломать деревья целиком, с кулаками, от одного удара которых испускали дух даже рыцари в полных доспехах. Убийца, на чьём счету были сотни, если не больше, как людей, так и чудовищ. Варвар, единственным одеянием которого была перекинутая на манер разорванной тоги шкура какого-то животного, чьё лицо украшали бесчисленные шрамы и ярко-синяя боевая раскраска. На бычьей шее мотался грубо слаженный кулон на конце которого висела пара щенячьих лапок.  
Берсерк. Брик.

Тот распрямился, и зло улыбнулся, перехватив огромный топор о двух лезвиях. Риз приметил, что краска была потёрта и перепачкана кровью. Значит, кто-то потрепал его до этого?  
— Ещё один, — пробасил тот. — Да с дружком.  
Он рассматривал спутников какое-то время и брезгливо поморщился.  
— Что-то рожа знакомая… — варвар сплюнул и повернулся к магу. — Но сначала разберусь с тобой, дохляк. Лилс любит магические побрякушки.

Тим спешно метнул кинжал в огромную тушу, следом проорав «Беги!». Риз чудом увернулся от последовавшего удара и скрылся в чаще.

* * *

Риз хорошо укрыл его заклинанием — варвару не увидеть ни вздыбившейся шерсти, ни поднятых ушей, не рассмотреть, что Тиму странно и страшно. Воздух наполнился нечеловеческим воем и звоном стали, берсерк взмахнул топором — и не будь оборотень настолько проворным, то его рассекли бы на две неаккуратные половинки. Тим схватился за рану в плече, и прыгнул вбок, вновь уходя от удара.  
— Стой, — глаза варвара налились кровью, — на месте!  
Не улыбка была на его лице — звериный оскал, и блеск в глазах — первобытный и дикий. Взревев, берсерк закрутился волчком, размахивая огромным топором, и от смерти Тима спасли лишь подоспевшие копии — толкнув в сторону. Брик остановился, тяжело дыша, и с диким боевым кличем прыгнул сначала на одного клона, рассекая того напополам, а затем сразу на второго. Тим облизнулся, пробуя на вкус воздух — его друг смог убежать, хороший запах уходил всё дальше.

— Спущу с тебя шкуру, тварь, — варвар в два шага пересёк импровизированное поле боя и замахнулся. Перекатившись, оборотень вновь увернулся, но лёгкие будто загорелись изнутри, а кровь тонкой струёй выбивалась рядом с торчащим древком стрелы. Тим нахохлился, распушил шерсть, низко зарычав, и ринулся вперёд, целясь в левую руку противника.  
— Хах! — тот оскалился, но удивлённо пошатнулся, когда оборотень пригнулся и полоснул по открытому животу, следом отпрянув назад в полупрыжке.  
— Ублюдок! — варвар взревел и побежал вперёд, от его могучих шагов сотрясалась земля. Тим наудачу метнул кинжал и приготовился к прыжку, но… внезапно, поле зрения окрасилось алым, голова норовила вот-вот разорваться изнутри, и всё вокруг наполнил странный, низкий звон — будто разом вверх взмыли сотни мелких жучков. Только вот кроме звука изменилось что-то ещё.

Ведь теперь к их сражению присоединился некто новый — а варвар утробно рычал, мотая головой как раненый зверь. Незнакомец, что встал к нему вполоборота — высок, плечист, в свободных светлых штанах и рубахе без рукавов. Волосы у него, длинные, чёрные, что вороново крыло, схваченные в тонкую косицу, кожа белее мела, и ещё — он был красив, для молодого мужчины. Тот обернулся и легонько поклонился.  
— Я не враг, — он передал Тиму кинжал, рукояткой от себя. — Враг у нас один. Объединим силы?

…Но звучал почему-то как женщина. Тим растерялся и присмотрелся — к длинным ресницам, к сильным бёдрам, к изящным запястьям. И вправду женщина — только вот берсерку она смотрела в глаза на равных, спина и руки у неё были такие, будто ими можно было ломать сталь. Тим никогда раньше не видел и не слышал про таких воинов, и он не заметил ни меча, ни посоха, ни кинжалов. Незнакомка глубоко вздохнула и встала напротив берсерка — согнув ногу в колене и выставив кисти, будто зверь когти. Её белые одежды тут и там были покрыты кровавыми разводами, а на плече зияла открытыми краями глубокая рана.

— Сучье племя! — взревел варвар, замахиваясь. — Когда же ты сдохнешь?!  
— Уродливы слова. — Она нахмурилась. — Уродливы мысли.  
Оборотень не поверил собственным глазам, когда удар та отразила ребром ладони, а от лязга, что за этим последовал, шерсть на загривке встала дыбом, — казалось, что огромный топор отбили сталью.  
— Магия?.. — одними губами проговорил Тим. Воительница явно была непроста — она едва ли не насмехаясь уворачивалась от огромного оружия, и двигалась ловко и умело. Странно, но она уходила от ударов вскользь, будто качающееся на ветру деревце, и отвечала сильными, резкими тычками сложенных клином пальцев. Берсерк рычал и кривился, но натиска не ослабил.  
— Арх, хватит вертеться! Дай мне разрубить тебя!

Тим поморщился от боли, схватившись за рану, и взмолился чтобы его друг смог выбраться из проклятого леса. И тут оборотень встретился глазами с незнакомкой, и внезапно в них утонул.

* * *

Всё вокруг замерло, затаилось, он очутился в месте без звуков, цветов и запахов. Боль исчезла, но вместе с этим исчезли и всякие чувства. Тим хотел сбросить внезапное оцепенение, вырваться, как зверь из капкана. Он попробовал шагнуть вперёд, и осознал что все вокруг — песнь, что заладил ветер, скользящий сквозь траву, шелест подошвы о землю, дыхание живых, что сошлись в схватке — подчинялось какому-то неведомому ритму. Тим будто смог расслышать плохо различимый мотив, который ускользал, стоило сильней к нему прислушаться. Не то шёпот, не то пение иномирной птицы, или лязг огромного механизма — звук не был ничем из этого, и одновременно брал что-то от каждого.

Тим перехватил клинок и сделал шаг назад, приметив, как варвар взялся за топор для замаха. И теперь движения его были не столь решительны и полны силы. И тут воин наконец понял.

Время. Само время изменилось, стало густым и вязким как сметана. А ещё, теперь Тим куда лучше мог рассмотреть движения берсерка — удар уже не казался вспышкой чистой ярости и металла, боевой клич — звучал как сквозь толщу воды. Человек в свободных одеждах что-то сделала с его головой, но оборотень смекнул, что таким можно было воспользоваться.

Взмах — вдох — выпад — шаг. Воительница танцевала в этом ритме, снова и снова уклоняясь от огромного лезвия. Но ещё, Тим приметил кровь, что пропитала светлые одежды, край страшной рваной раны, что украшал бледную кожу. Сколько незнакомка протянет? Сколько ей осталось?

Вздохнув, оборотень взвесил клинок в руке, и, сощурившись, метнул его в гущу схватки. Он не может промахнуться. С такого расстояния он мог попасть зайцу в глаз. Сталь медленно рассекала воздух, и внезапно время ускорилось.

Кинжал должен был попасть прямо в сердце, но берсерк лишь отбил тот, словно назойливую муху, и зыркнул на Тима с такой яростью, будто воин только что убил его любимого щеночка. Тим инстинктивно отпрянул, а на том месте, где он только что стоял, взметнулись клочья земли, пыль и трава.

Прорычав, Тим полоснул когтями по лицу берсерка, алые брызги разукрасили ему лицо не хуже варварских чернил. Извернувшись, оборотень низко зашипел и в несколько прыжков оказался возле высокой воительницы. Та не сводила глаз с его раны.

— Сука и побитый урод, — варвар сплюнул, кровь потекла у него по подбородку. — Слабаки. Убью в два счёта.  
Незнакомка повернулась, немигающим взглядом уставилась перед собой, и почему-то… улыбнулась. Мягкой, доброй улыбкой.  
— Вызов. Жажда вызова. — Прозвучало ровно. — Этого хочешь?  
Берсерк громко, зычно рассмеялся, настолько, что звук пробрал до костей.  
— Вы все слабаки. Все! — он с силой опустил топор на землю, выбивая комья земли. — Оторву голову тебе и бродяге, а потом вырву хребет твоему дружку. Выпью мозги!  
— Хм-м. — она нахмурилась. — Насилие? Так не найдёшь, что ищешь.

Варвар не унимался, глаза его заалели. Он взревел, вскинув топор, и тут что-то произошло. Трава, деревья, всё живое и неживое замерло, ритм, в котором двигалось время и пространство исчез. Сама земля будто сделала один большой вдох, и выдох — и следом берсерк просто пропал. След его простыл, тот будто растворился в воздухе, и не было ни ярких всполохов эфира, ни магического мерцания. Странноватая воительница возле оборотня бухнулась на колени, прикрыв лицо ладонями, и тихо вздохнула. И так же тихо она выпрямилась, утирая рукой кровящий нос.

Тим не понял, что произошло. Вот берсерк был готов на них наброситься. А вот, он… просто исчез? От незнакомки не пахло магией, но было что-то ещё, ненормальное, нечеловеческое — не то в её спокойствии, не то в том, как, несмотря на раны, она держалась — будто их и не было вовсе.  
— Что… — робко начал Тим. — Произо-шло?  
— Он искал хорошей битвы. Получил, что желал.  
Что всё это значило?  
— Ты маг?  
— Нет, пути эфира мне не подвластны. Есть силы проще. И надёжнее. Что разумом зовутся.  
Оборотень почесал затылок, не сводя взгляда со странной гостьи, и едва сдержался, чтобы не зашипеть от боли — в пылу сражения он до конца не осознал, насколько плохо было дело! Кровь пропитала рукав насквозь, а рука похолодела и занемела. Тим схватился за древко, чтобы то разломить, но остановился, когда его накрыла большая тень.  
— Я помогу, — тихо проговорила воительница.  
— Нет, не сто…  
Незнакомка заглянула ему в глаза, и мир померк. Будто кто-то задул свечу, и свет в комнате погас. Он остался один, застывший в небытии — вязком, тёмном и пустом.

— «За кого бьётесь. Кто разуму и сердцу дорог. Подумайте?» — прозвучало у него в голове.  
Тим не понял, где начинался он и его тело, где заканчивались его мысли, потому что всё утонуло в вязкой темноте. Но где-то далеко он учуял… запах. Знакомый, тот, что он уже успел полюбить. Ведь Риз был хорошим, и пах так вкусно! Вкуснее свежих булочек и прогретой солнцем земли, вкуснее весенней листвы и золота, а ещё, он пах чудом, волшебством, и от этого запаха кружило голову. И за столько дней он ни разу его не предал. Рассказывал интересней любого трактирщика, знал про магических зверей и как призвать к жизни древние письмена. Риз подарил надежду. И до чего приятно было о нём думать.  
— «Скажу три — возвращайтесь» — Срезонировало где-то в глубине. — «Один. Два. Три»

Тим будто просыпался после хорошего, долгого сна — краски вокруг вмиг стали ярче, воздух — слаще. А ещё, когда он повернулся к спутнице, чтобы спросить что произошло, то здорово растерялся. Его что-то беспокоило, он что-то забыл, но что именно? И почему воительница держала в руке окровавленную стрелу?  
— Почему… — Тим запнулся, приметив кровавые отметины на рукаве. Он принялся ощупывать себя, но всё было в порядке — у плеча осталась полоска розовой кожи, как от затянувшейся раны. И только.  
— Тело лишь сосуд. — Незнакомка кивнула. — Вам всё подвластно. Захотеть только.  
Тиму показалось, что ещё совсем недавно она выглядела куда хуже, но из-за чего?  
— Не понимаю… — искренне проговорил Тим.  
Губы её тронула спокойная улыбка, и не было в ней ни снисхождения, ни гордости.  
— Разум чист, как и сердце. Прекрасное зрелище.  
— Ч-что?  
— Не магия нужна. — Воительница коснулась пальцем его солнечного сплетения, и от её прикосновения там будто вспыхнул крошечный огонёк. — То, что вы ищите — здесь.  
— Здесь?  
— Сердце большое, разум спокоен. Ни суеты, ни мыслей лишних, — она кивнула. — Красиво. Красотой надо делиться. Поделитесь — найдёте, что искали.  
Тим нахмурился, пытаясь вникнуть в странную речь.  
— Хороший бой. Большая честь, — она учтиво поклонилась, сложив ладони. — Помощь ваша — славный подарок.  
Внезапно, воительница сощурилась, посмотрев куда-то немигающим взглядом.  
— Дым. Огонь, — та протянула Тиму руку. — Пора идти. Опасно здесь.

* * *

Риз бежал, не разбирая дороги, сердце его колотилось, как бешеное, а магические цепи неприятно ныли. Сегодня колдовать он уж точно не сможет. И как же ему повезло — один в огромном лесу против смертельно опасных головорезов! Чуть поодаль от него скользил сквозь листву последний фантом, бесшумно касаясь земли.

Лёгкие обожгло изнутри, бока разболелись, как проклятые — маг из последних сил рванул вперёд, прячась под огромными хвойными лапищами. Он прислушался — ни звука. Неужели преследователь оставил его в покое? Или, — Риз похолодел от ужаса, — или он решил присоединиться к берсерку и добить оборотня?  
— Нет… нет-нет-нет, — маг притянул колени к груди, пряча лицо. Почему-то от мысли, что это несуразное существо погибнет из-за него, внутренности скрутило болезненной судорогой. Пусть Тим был недалёким простаком, пусть донимал его бесчисленными вопросами и бесплодными уроками — Риз готов был терпеть всё это, только бы его друг выжил! Он встрепенулся, оглядываясь назад.  
— Надо вернуться, — прозвучало едва слышно. А потом маг понял, что именно сказал, и растерялся. Ведь за годы обмана, предательств и лжи он никогда не порывался рисковать собой ради кого-то. Неужели что-то изменилось? Он сам? Или дело было в непутёвом напарнике?

Тут он вздрогнул, когда ладони неприятно закололо, а голова налилась тяжестью. Риз услышал обрывки фраз — чужих слов, некто настойчиво пробивался к его разуму. Он почувствовал колдовство, какой-то другой маг, прощупывая эфир невидимыми нитями, наткнулся на него. Был ли то друг или враг? Шаманы брезговали таким общением, передавая важные послания через своих тотемных зверей, но откуда в этом всеми богами забытом месте ещё один маг? Риз закусил ноготь, раздумывая, как лучше поступить. Вдруг это кто-то из людей безумной магички? Но те атаковали сразу, не тратя время на бесполезные разговоры. Тряхнув головой, маг позволил чужим мыслям проникнуть глубже в его разум — и тут же голос стал чётче.

— «…что там делаешь?» — гнусавя проговорил незнакомец.  
— «Пытаюсь спасти свою жизнь?» — подумал Риз, морщась от лёгкой головной боли. — «Ты кто? Друг? Враг?»  
— «Ах, так значит, ты не заодно с этими неотёсанными болванами! Тем лучше!»  
Где-то далеко прокричала призрачная птица, Риз тут же вскочил на ноги, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
— «Черт! Черт-черт-черт!»  
— «Боги, почему так громко! Что у тебя там?»  
Он побежал вперёд, не оглядываясь и не щадя ног, только вот этого казалось недостаточно — всё тело ныло и болело из-за потери эфира, а воздух в лёгких заканчивался слишком уж быстро.  
— «Там стрелок!» — Риз сглотнул. — «Шаман! В магических очках!»  
Его невидимый собеседник молчал, будто задумавшись.  
— «Понятно. Так и думал, он видит и чувствует то же, что и птица. Тем хуже для него!»  
В голове пронёсся звук чужого неприятного смеха, совсем недалеко в ствол дерева с глухим стуком врезалась стрела. Незнакомец уверенно проговорил:  
— «Веди его ко мне, бери на северо-запад, тут недалеко. Как увидишь фамильяров — используй большую защитную руну»  
Риз вздохнул с облегчением, прибавив скорости — связь разумов оборвалась, и кажется, теперь у него появился союзник. Иголки и палые листья пружинили под ногами, ветер свистел в ушах, краем глаза Риз заметил, как стрела пронзила последнюю копию и та рассыпалась в прах. Нет, он не может проиграть так просто, он… он должен вернуться и помочь своему другу! Из последних сил он сделал ещё один отчаянный рывок, и внезапно почувствовал рядом ток магической энергии. На соседнюю ветку села птица — маленькая, размером с воробья. Только вот казалось, что она целиком состояла из ожившего пламени — её оперение переливалось, будто раскалённые угли, а от тельца вверх поднимались искры. Маг начертил в воздухе руну, как было велено, и опешил от открывшегося вида. Огненные птицы, маленькие и большие, уютно уселись среди листвы и хвои, а дальше, на небольшой поляне в окружении могучих сосен стоял колдун, и от одного его вида у Риза свело зубы.

Потому что дорогую мантию цвета ультрамарина сложно было с чем-то спутать. Ну конечно, Маливан, кто же ещё? Самые пафосные, богатые, и мерзкие ублюдки!  
Одет незнакомец по последней моде, — узкие брюки, простая рубашка и короткая накидка — стильно, просто, эффективно. Маг был его ровесником, или же очень хорошо скрывал возраст, на вид ему не дать и тридцати. Короткие, стильно уложенные гелем волосы — как золотистая солома, и лицо у него — красивое, точёное, будто гравюра из книги для юных дев. Ризу не понравились глаза — новомодные магические импланты, жуткие, с белыми зрачками. На каждом пальце у колдуна по перстню, и не какой-то простой безделушке — а с дорогими бериллами — рубинами, изумрудами и сапфирами. На шее у него висел плоский амулет с красиво огранённым прозрачным камнем, в котором переливались десятки пойманных солнечных лучей. Алмаз. Одно снаряжение этого парня стоило как небольшая деревня со всеми её жителями и скотом. Кажется, Риз нарвался на какую-то важную птицу и наверняка у того целая орава телохранителей! Риз нацепил самое каменное выражение, на которое был способен, и ступил вперёд.  
— Ах. Ну надо же, — колдун сложил руки за спиной. — Атлас и школа иллюзии. Какая неожиданная комбинация.  
— Маливан, стихия? Дай угадаю, огонь?  
— Кхм. Слишком банально! — он принялся рассматривать кончики собственных ногтей. — Можешь звать меня мэтр Локхарт.  
Риз про себя прозвал его мудаком. На меньшее тот и не тянул. Однако Риз проглотил напрашивающуюся колкость, когда вспомнил о друге, который отчаянно нуждался в помощи. Сейчас не время пестовать собственную гордость!  
— Там… — он распрямился. — В лесу остался мой друг, ему нужна помощь.  
— Как и тебе? — вкрадчиво протянул колдун. — Это за вами увязались люди красной ведьмы?  
— Да, Брик и Мордекай, и пока мы здесь разговариваем…  
— О-о, я бы на твоём месте не волновался, — тот улыбнулся. — За берсерком пошла моя, хм-м, — его глаза будто заволокло мечтательной дымкой. — Протеже. А снайпера ты привёл за собой. Совсем скоро он будет здесь.  
— Что?! Да он нас расстреляет в два счёта! — Риз запаниковал, сетуя на то, что и на этот раз ему попался больной на голову чудак. Его собеседник вновь рассмеялся своим неприятным смехом, и несколько раз хлопнул в ладоши — повинуясь команде, десятки огненных фамильяров сорвались с места. И тут Риз увидел, как пущенная в сторону колдуна стрела обратилась в пепел, не успев достигнуть цели.

Призрачная птица показалась из-за листвы, и прострекотала, пикируя. Завидев её, колдун-стихийник рассмеялся громко и зловеще. Драгоценные камни, что украшали перстни на его пальцах, ярко вспыхнули.  
— Я так долго этого ждал! — возликовал колдун. — Безродный пёс и его полумёртвый поводырь!  
Фамильяры кружили меж стволов и веток, испепеляя стрелы одну за другой, а духовный проводник шамана почему-то застыл, низко заворковав. Полупрозрачный силуэт птицы будто стал ярче, Риз приметил, как с огромной скоростью та словно обретала новую форму — из ниоткуда внутри когда-то ненастоящей сущности проявился скелет, и в мгновение ока тот обтянули волокна мышц, пряча ливер. Уже совсем скоро, перед изумлённым магом была тварь из плоти и крови.  
— Зачем… — Риз запнулся, когда понял, что именно хотел сделать его коллега. Ну конечно. Души тотемного зверя и его хозяина были крепко-накрепко связаны друг с другом!  
— Кислота! — колдун махнул рукой, и птицу окружило грязно-зелёное ядовитое облако. Та попыталась вырваться, но лишь беспомощно трепыхалась — кажется, новое тело было ей крайне не по нраву!  
— А теперь, — он продолжил, начертив в воздухе пылающую руну. Фамильяры вокруг него радостно заверещали. — Огонь! Зелёный туман вспыхнул изнутри, раздался душераздирающий вопль — куски кожи, перья и пепел взметнулись в воздух. Риз сглотнул, не в силах наблюдать за ужасной картиной.  
— Она не выживет, может…  
— Нет! — глаза колдуна горели неистовством и жгучей яростью. — Эти падальщики убили моих друзей, забрали то, что мои предки собирали веками, уничтожили… — он тряхнул головой и горделиво распрямился. — Они это заслужили!

Призрачная когда-то птица барахталась на земле, пытаясь взлететь, но лишь грузно падала — снова и снова. Колдун нехорошо прищурился и протянул странный, тихий слог, откуда-то повеяло холодом. Секунда — и существо заковало в лёд порывом морозного ветра.  
— Надеюсь, теперь ты доволен, — проворчал Риз, отряхивая с плеча пепел.  
— Что?! — прокричал колдун. — Да как ты смеешь, я спас тебе жизнь и избавил мир от… от…  
Тот прикрыл рот, судорожно оглядываясь по сторонам — почти все деревья вокруг занялись весело потрескивающим пламенем, огонь поднимался выше и выше — как раз там, где фамильяры перехватывали вражеские стрелы.  
— Я этого не рассчитал, — он подошёл к льдине и дотронулся до неё мыском сапога. — Тяжёлая.  
— Ты что, собрался тащить её с собой?  
— Как ты смеешь…  
Риз махнул рукой и припустил подальше от злосчастной поляны и горделивого мага-идиота. Про себя понадеявшись, что его друг смог спастись от опасности и нагонит его с другой стороны леса.

* * *

К счастью, выбрался он без особого труда — и теперь маг рассматривал с невысокого холма как огонь пожирал старые, высокие деревья. Звери и птицы в панике бежали прочь, в небо поднимался дым и смрад. И, к сожалению, его коллега из Маливан также сумел спастись — тот брезгливо отряхивался от гари и нарочито громко кашлял, будто пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание.  
— Проклятые бандиты! — он поднял мантию над головой, разглядывая ту на просвет. Тут и там виднелись подпалины. — Она досталась мне по наследству!  
— Вот не повезло-то, — Риз присел на траву, стараясь не думать о плохом. Получалось скверно. — Что вы вообще здесь забыли?  
— Магистр послал меня за головой Ястреба. Меня и… — тот едва заметно улыбнулся. — Аколита от старика Ансина.  
— Из монастыря в горах?  
Риз призадумался. Больше всего его интересовало, были ли правдивы слухи о том, что люди из далёкого монастыря могли с большой точностью предсказывать события. А ещё интересней было, удастся ли заманить союзника этого мерзкого типа в хороший игорный зал.  
— Да, — колдун встряхнул потрёпанную мантию, и, хмыкнув, накинул её на плечи. — Наши общие друзья напали на них посреди ночи, попытались забрать хранимые там артефакты.  
— Хм-м, — Риз нахмурился, вглядываясь в полосу огня у горизонта. — Звучит как будто они объявили войну всем магическим школам.  
— А ты не слышал? — собеседник поморщился, яркие импланты его глаз загорелись нехорошим огнём. — Они считают нас чудовищами, дескать, мы притесняем простой люд и разрушаем их жизни колдовством.  
— Что?  
— Безмозглые идиоты! — прошипел колдун, вздёрнув подбородок. — Но ничего! Все узнают, чего стоит наша академия, когда я принесу на золотом блюде голову их лидера и её верных псов!  
— Псов? И как же ты это сделаешь? — Риз кивнул в сторону бушующей стихии. — Когда там всё выжжено?  
— …Я этого не рассчитал, — тихо бросил тот. Тут, он внезапно подскочил с места и уставился перед собой, улыбаясь всё шире и шире. Риз посмотрел в ту же сторону и сжал кулаки, борясь с желанием подойти к своему недалёкому спутнику, и узнать, в порядке ли он. Что за глупость, что за нонсенс! Подле Тима бежал высокий человек в лёгких белых одеждах, Риз присвистнул, приметив, каким сильным и крепким тот казался.  
— Вы живы, — голос звучал мягко и спокойно. — Славно.  
Маг едва рот не раскрыл от удивления — получается, старик Ансин послал в подмогу колдуну из Маливан женщину?  
— Огромная какая… — одними губами проговорил Риз, следом поворачиваясь к своему нерадивому ученику. Удивительно, но Тим выглядел куда лучше, чем перед боем с берсерком — даже перепачканный кровью и сажей, оборотень в пару быстрых шагов оказался возле мага и принялся внимательно его осматривать.  
— Ты не ранен? — проговорил воин. — Там так жарко, я так волновался!  
Риз мотнул головой, стараясь не выдать, как ему приятны эти слова. Стараясь сдержаться, чтобы не податься вперёд и не обнять напарника, прижаться к нему всем телом, лишь бы убедиться, что тот на самом деле был цел и невредим. Маг тут же одёрнул себя и собрался.  
— Как твоя рана? — тихо проговорил Риз, касаясь чужого сильного плеча. Оборотень нахмурился, будто не поняв, о чём шла речь.  
— Рана? Ты о чём? — он улыбнулся. — Он меня даже не задел. А потом исчез.  
— Хах?  
— Да. Странная леди от-правила его на большую битву. — Тим кивнул. — Так будет лучше.  
Маг прикрыл глаза и потёр виски, но потом лишь вздохнул, поймав на себе счастливый взгляд спутника. Какая разница, что произошло? Ведь главное — они оба живы.  
— …Не думаю, что магистру это понравится, — неуверенно прозвучало чуть поодаль. «Мэтр» из Маливан наблюдал за разрастающимся пожаром, скрестив руки на груди.  
— След свеж, — протянула его напарница. — Поспешим — найдём остальных.  
— Верно, — колдун коснулся пальцами амулета и что-то прошептал. А затем, тот развернулся к Ризу вполоборота, и буркнул: — …Спасибо.  
— Счастливой дороги, — женщина поклонилась, сомкнув ладони. Мгновением позже странная парочка побежала в сторону пылающей стихии, их тела окутало яркое, синее свечение, а вскоре показалось, что они и вовсе исчезли.

Риз достал потрёпанную карту и сверился с маршрутом. Несмотря на все неурядицы большая часть пути была пройдена. И до заветных сокровищ оставалось совсем немного.


	6. Chapter 6

И, кажется, пожелание сбылось — по дороге в город путникам не повстречалось ни опасных тварей, ни разбойников. Даже непогода обходила их стороной, будто давая долгожданную передышку. И если воин, как и много раз до того, шёл вперёд уверенно, почти бесшумно — словно под ногами у него была мощёная камнем дорога, а вовсе не едва утоптанная лесная тропа, то магу путь давался гораздо сложней.

За пару часов Риз успел несколько раз споткнуться, зацепиться за острую ветку, едва не распоров рукав рубашки, и даже, задумавшись, врезаться в небольшое деревце — заработав ушиб на полщеки, который грозился превратиться в красивейший синяк.

Теперь же маг, уставившись на тропу перед собой, упрямо шёл вперёд, невзирая на головную боль, пустой желудок и скверное настроение. Риз встрепенулся и поёжился, холодный северный ветер, подвывая, скользил сквозь хвою. Вокруг будто орда стражей возвышались ели и сосны с перекрученными стволами и широченными, страшными ветвями. Солнце медленно пряталось за горизонт, и сквозь барьер из иголок и редких листьев пробивался янтарный закат. Походило на то, что и сегодня придётся спать на жёсткой земле. Риз устало покачал головой.

— Что не так? — тихий, знакомый голос заставил мага вздрогнуть, и он чуть не упал, в последний момент ухватившись за тонкую ветку.  
— Кажется просил не делать так больше!  
— Ум-м, делать как? — Тим почесал кончик носа. — Не понимаю.  
— Подкрадываться!  
— Но я всегда так хожу, — оборотень пожал плечами и осмотрелся. — Темнеет. Поищу где можно разбить лагерь. Поможешь собрать хворост?  
Риз зажмурил глаза и нехотя кивнул. Подумать только, чем ему приходится заниматься, лишь бы не умереть от холода и голода!

* * *

Воздух стоял чуть влажный, пахло сыростью, так что сухое дерево искать было сложно и утомительно. Маг сжимал в руке несколько тонких прутиков, и рассматривал их словно самого заклятого врага. Такой мелочи хватит разве что на растопку, а оборотень наверняка, увидев его жалкий вид и столь богатую «добычу» его ещё и засмеёт. Ну уж нет!  
От злости стало чуть теплее, Риз направился вглубь чащи, обдумывая события последних дней. Совершенно неясно было, какую цель на самом деле преследовала Лилит и как она вообще его нашла? Зачем ей этот злосчастный идол? Тогда, много недель назад, искатели приключений, что взялись за заказ, обмолвились, что будучи собранной воедино, статуэтка древнего божества сумеет выполнить любое желание. Риза куда больше интересовали сокровища, а не какой-то там кусок камня и небылицы давностью в несколько тысяч лет. В конце концов, полностью расшифровать раскиданные по храмам и подземельям древние послания не смогли за всё существование гильдии, а жрецы не очень-то спешили делиться своими секретами.

Но тогда, внутри гробницы Риз нашёл лишь немного золотых безделушек, письмена на неизвестном языке и орду монстров, что разорвали его куда менее удачливых «друзей». И если бы не увязавшиеся за ним знаменитые на весь континент наёмники — то он с чистой душой продал бы проклятый кусок камня первому попавшемуся ростовщику. Ведь, стоило это признать — чем больше внимания привлекал идол, тем более ценным тот казался. Уже потом в стенах гильдии маг нашёл нужный фолиант и понял, что нарвался на ключ к сокровищам какого-то давным-давно мёртвого культа. Огромные. Немыслимые! …или, ему хотелось так думать.

Риз вздрогнул и осмотрелся — кажется, задумавшись, он зашёл в ту ещё глушь. Небо над головой окрасилось оттенками красного. Маг вздохнул, расчистил мыском сапога опавшие иголки, приметив край крепкой ветки — и тут, прострекотав, оттуда высыпал выводок мелких ящерок. Маг нахмурился, цокнув языком — есть хотелось настолько, что мысль прикончить парочку рептилий заклинанием и зажарить показалась не такой уж и плохой. Пожав плечами, Риз решил проследовать за ними, продираясь сквозь плотную хвойную завесу. Острые иголки прошлись ему по волосам жёстким гребнем, крючковатые ветки больно оцарапали щёку. И маг уже готов был развернуться, как вдруг перед ним открылся весьма занятный вид.

Видимо, когда-то давно здесь бушевал смерч или ураган — старые деревья разломало надвое, часть вырвало с корнями, и теперь прямо посреди непроходимого леса вырисовывалась поляна — и места было достаточно не только для костра, но и для временного лагеря. Маг сделал несколько шагов в сторону самой толстой коряги, чтобы проверить ту на прочность, и тут ладони его приятно закололо. Он прикрыл глаза, улыбнувшись — эфир внутри него отозвался с едва слышным звоном. Ток магической энергии был стабильным и чистым, то, что надо, чтобы восстановить силы. А ещё, Риз приметил, что место оказалось весьма живописным — здесь росли  
большие, по колено, грибы с багровыми шляпками, те самые, что дикари-шаманы использовали для своих зелий, то тут, то там виднелись низенькие кустарники с яркими синими цветами, а трава была густой и сочной.

В другом конце поляны раздался треск и шорох, нарочито громкий, и маг уже в который раз поразился способности напарника находить его по запаху.  
— Риз! Риз там т-такое… — затараторил Тим, но осёкся, стоило ему получше рассмотреть уютное местечко. — Воу. Вот это да.  
— Кто-то опять засомневался в моих способностях? — Риз выпрямился, расправив плечи.  
Оборотень принюхался.  
— Зверей нет. Спокойно. Магия?  
— На милю вокруг я единственный маг. И ещё, я собрал хворост.  
— Ты… — воин натянуто улыбнулся, рассматривая пучок из тонких веток. — О-очень хорошо.  
— Что-то не нравится? — процедил Риз.  
— Они такие… — Тим отвернулся. — Ничего. Сам сделаю.  
Ну нет! Риз не намерен ждать и мёрзнуть, тем более сейчас, когда им было, где заночевать! Маг бросил «хворост» недалеко от большой коряги, припорошил его иголками и сухими листьями и вытянул руку, зловеще улыбнувшись.  
— Смотри и учись! — магические цепи вяло отозвались на его зов, эфир пришёл в движение — и вот с кончиков пальцев посыпались, будто бенгальский огонь, яркие белые искры. Лениво и медленно, голубоватое иллюзорное пламя облизало дерево, и вслед за этим появилось уже настоящее — слабое, едва живое. Риз довольно улыбнулся, когда воин опустился к его ногам — наверное, то была высшая степень поклонения его таланту.  
— Не стоит, — маг стряхнул последние искры с пальцев. — Мог просто сказать спасибо.  
— Скажу, если отойдёшь, — пропыхтел воин, часто дыша. — Дай жидкий огонь из ин-инвентаря?  
Риз зарделся, когда понял, наконец, что именно делал оборотень — тот всего-то раздувал пламя, а не преклонялся перед его скромной персоной! Фыркнув, маг поставил рядом с напарником склянку с горючим маслом и устроился на краю большого, толстого корня, опираясь плечом в старое дерево. Как и всегда, наблюдать за работой спутника было довольно занятно. Куда лучше, чем пачкать руки самому.  
— Раз уж по моей милости нам есть, где заночевать, то с тебя ужин. И караулить тоже тебе.

Тим покачал головой, но не проронил ни слова. Воин откуда-то взял крепкую ветку и ворошил весело горящее дерево и листья то в одну, то в другую сторону. Ещё он зачем-то обложил костёр мелкими камнями. «Не иначе какое-то языческое суеверие» — подумал Риз. Наконец, распрямившись, оборотень кивнул и бесшумно примостился возле мага, широко следом зевнув.  
— У нас есть еда? — Тим едва заметно облизнулся. — Все звери попрятались. Испугались. Охотиться будет тяжело.

Внезапно Риз осознал, что провизией они закупались довольно давно, и что при плохом раскладе голодать придётся долго. А до города ещё целый день пути! Нет, этого решительно не могло быть! Риз как остервенелый принялся рыться в карманах, заглянул в складки мантии, вызвал магический инвентарь. После всего этого он не мог умереть такой глупой смертью!  
— Ничего. — Тим почесал затылок. — Все закончилось?  
— Прекрасное замечание! — процедил маг.

И тут, между куском верёвки и мешочком с осколками камней он нащупал нечто мягкое, завёрнутое в грубую холщовую тряпицу. Риз выпрямился, как герой на постере с великими воинами прошлого, предвкушая славный ужин но… вытащил он лишь лепёшку — пресную, из простой муки, на воде. Кажется, её подавали к жаркому в горшочках, и тогда она показалась абсолютно неуместной. Краем глаза Риз приметил, как воин облизнулся, глядя на зажатую в его руке гадость, но встретившись с ним взглядом, тот сразу же принялся ворошить веткой костёр, поднимая в воздух яркие искры. Ну, по крайней мере, Риз не будет есть это в одиночку. Маг разломил еду и большую часть протянул напарнику.  
— Н-не нужно, я могу и так. Обойдусь.  
Риз нахмурился и сунул ужасную еду прямо оборотню в руки.  
— Не фмей фпорить со сфоим масфером, — лепёшка была настолько сухой, что он едва не подавился, но на пустой желудок даже она показалась весьма неплохой. Тим на его глазах прикончил еду в пару укусов и облизнулся, следом громко сглотнув. На долю секунды магу почудилось, что взгляд у спутника стал куда более голодным, и что возможно, поступил он не совсем разумно. Потому что Тим не сводил с него глаз — а щеки оборотня почему-то порозовели.  
— Зачем так много?  
Риз пожал плечами.  
— Ты выглядишь, будто готов сожрать быка. Целиком, вместе с обозом.  
«Или меня» — пронеслось у Риза в голове, но он постарался не сильно придавать этой мысли значение.  
— …Спасибо, — прозвучало едва слышно. — И за чудеса в лесу тоже.  
Маг недовольно цокнул языком.  
— О чём ты говоришь? Если бы не магия, то я… то мы бы погибли!  
Воцарилась неприятная тишина, нарушаемая лишь треском огня да жутковатым завыванием ветра.  
— Риз? — неуверенно начал Тим. — Странная леди и другой маг помогли. Почему?  
Риз поморщился от одного воспоминания о том заносчивом идиоте. Непонятно было, кому повезло меньше — академии, что не побоялась выставить от себя такого «героя», или прославленным искателям, что забрали редкие артефакты? Тим подкинул в костёр сухих веток, поднявшийся треск вернул мага в суровую реальность. Он поёжился, собираясь с ответом.  
— Гиперион.  
Тим наклонил голову, будто любопытный кот.  
— Не понимаю.  
— Ну конечно, — проворчал Риз. — Ты ведь воин, вас это мало касается. Это… сложно понять таким как ты.  
— Но ты мой друг. Я хочу понять.  
Риз нахмурился от того, что, судя по простецкому выражению лица, воин ему не врал. Ну и напасть!  
— До того, что произошло с Гиперионом, каждая академия была будто одним небольшим государством. Сама по себе. Мы торговали друг с другом, изредка посылали учеников по обмену и раз в год собирались, чтобы обсудить великие открытия и всякое такое. —  
Риз перевёл дыхание, собираясь с мыслями. — Мой отец — один из меценатов, что не дал Атласу кануть в лету. И именно он рассказал мне о том, что может случиться, если мы продолжим грызться между собой. Понимаешь, тогда остатки Даль, Тедиор и Пангалин планировали что-то грандиозное, и все были напуганы. А потом… потом Гелиос исчез за одну ночь.

Воин смотрел во все глаза, внимательно слушая, но вид у него был крайне растерянный. Маг вздохнул, про себя сетуя на то, что связался с таким простаком.  
— С тех пор между всеми академиями негласное перемирие. Даже те, кто до того не имел дел с гильдией, стараются помочь. Все работают сообща.  
— А почему… Гиперион. Что произошло?  
— Никто точно не знает. Кто-то говорил, что в этом замешаны Даль, кто-то, что гиперионские архимаги тестировали какое-то новое оружие, и оно вышло из-под контроля. Некоторые сетуют на волю Богов.  
Оборотень зачем-то достал свой фолиант и принялся тот рассматривать, будто там был ответ на загадку, над которой выдающиеся умы бились вот уже несколько лет.  
— Ты не рассказывал о других школах магии.  
Риз собрался с мыслями.  
— Начнём с того, что доступ к заклинаниям изначально имели меценаты, аристократы или просто очень богатые люди. Тебе повезло, что такие книжки как твоя вообще появились.  
— Но разве магия не общая?  
— А ты подумай, что произойдёт, если крестьяне научатся призывать огненные дожди и бураны? Хаос!  
— Не понимаю, — воин мотнул головой. — Символы ваших ака-демий везде. Вы везде.  
— Всё верно. Школы контролируют также каждую отрасль. Торрг — заправляет шахтами и взрывными работами, Маливан — поставляют сырье для магических ламп и всего освещения в городах и деревнях, Атлас — производит простые бытовые артефакты.  
— Получается… — Тим нахмурился. — Простые люди полностью от вас зависят?  
— Ну, — Риз улыбнулся. — Удумай они восстать, нам мало чего стоит лишить их благ цивилизации. Это верно.  
…И не вспомнить слова того богача-мага, что помог ему в битве, было сложно. «Они считают нас чудовищами, мы притесняем простой люд и разрушаем их жизни колдовством!» Так ли неправа Лилит? Нет, глупости, о чем он только думает! Риз бросил осторожный взгляд на напарника и решил сменить тему:  
— Каждое живое существо в какой-то степени способно к волшбе, но чтобы добиться чего-то поистине выдающегося, нужно иметь либо талант, граничащий с гениальностью, либо… — он пожал плечами. — Сам догадаешься?  
— Ум-м, — Тим сморщил нос, будто кот от яркого солнечного луча. — Удачу?  
— Не совсем.  
— Знания?  
— Нет, холодно, Тим.  
Оборотень почесал затылок.  
— Деньги?  
— Правильно! Я горжусь тобой!  
Тим нахмурился, кажется, такой ответ его разочаровал.  
— Н-но, так ведь каждый богатый д-дурак сможет колдовать!  
— Но-но! — одёрнул его маг. — Академии ревностно охраняют свои секреты. В твоей книжке, — он похлопал по обложке толстого фолианта. — Лишь базовые, самые простые заклинания.  
— Неправда! — Тим распрямился. — Боевые там тоже есть!  
— Примитивные ярмарочные фокусы, — отчеканил Риз. — Я с тем же успехом могу зарядить врагу факелом по голове.  
Тим сник, зачем-то прижал книгу к себе, будто ребёнок любимого плюшевого медведя.  
— Может, я делаю что-то не так? — тихо проговорил он.  
А вот этот вопрос потревожил мага. И вовсе не из-за перспективы неаккуратным словом задеть воина и лишиться его поддержки. Где-то глубоко внутри проснулось желание помочь оборотню, найти к нему подход. Безусловно, ещё один маг был бы очень кстати, даже простые базовые заклинания здорово бы помогли. А какой простор для маневра открылся бы, умей Тим призывать копии-приманки! И, к собственному ужасу, Риз произнёс:  
— Возможно ты прав.  
— Ч-что? — Тим глянул на него, словно маг окатил его ведром холодной воды.  
— Нам нужен другой подход. — Риз постучал пальцем по подбородку. — Только вот какой?  
— Та странная леди говорила… говорила про сердце. И разум.  
Риз скривился.  
— Ансин преследуют весьма эксцентричные цели. Не слушай их.  
— Цели?  
— Да, у каждой школы своя высшая цель. — Риз мечтательно уставился перед собой. Тим придвинулся, и маг почувствовал, как его спины едва заметно коснулось что-то мягкое, будто большое пушистое перо.  
— Хм-м, дай-ка вспомнить. Маливан хотят объединить силу стихий в одну, и на мощности первозданной вознестись к звёздам, бросить вызов богам. Ансин ищут истинное спокойствие, нирвану. Торрг — хочет воссоздать великий взрыв — тот, с которым появилась наша вселенная.  
— А вы? Создать большую иллюзию?  
Риз покачал головой и по-доброму рассмеялся. Какая наивность!  
— Нет, Тим. Дело не в размере и количестве. Наша цель не Фата Моргана, и не её подобие. Догадаешься?  
— Мор… кто?  
Маг вздохнул, и, стараясь не замечать покалывания в висках, оживил ток эфира — энергия вяло потекла к его кисти. На раскрытой ладони появился цветок — маленькая лилия кувшинка, искрящаяся, словно припорошённая звёздной пылью.  
— Красиво, да?  
Тим кивнул, в его глазах плясали холодные огоньки. Как и в первый день даже самое непритязательное колдовство казалось, вызывало у него больше восторга, чем сложные чары. Риз позволил стеблям оплести его пальцы, породить новые бутоны и чем выше забирался цветок, тем менее реальным тот становился.  
— Недолговечный. Ненастоящий. — Риз вздохнул и проговорил на одном дыхании. — …Основатель нашей школы владел искусством материализации.  
Глаза оборотня расширились, будто у полярной совы. Кажется, именно это редкое слово тот знал.  
— То есть… не может быть!  
— Любая его иллюзия становилась реальностью. Но-о… — Риз тряхнул кистью, и цветок исчез в ворохе блестящей пыли. — Тогда магической энергии в мире было куда больше, чем сейчас, — он поморщился. — Самой разной.  
— Расскажи! — глаза оборотня заблестели. — П-пожалуйста?  
Риз потёр веки пальцами и проглотил зевок, после всех этих слов в горле здорово пересохло.  
— Каждый использует энергию по-своему, мы, например — творим чудеса с помощью чистого эфира, а Маливан разгоняют его до безумных скоростей, обращая в силу стихий.  
Жрецы черпают силы в молитвах, и сами говорят, что они всего лишь «проводники, исполняющие волю богов». Эфир им не подчиняется, как бы они ни старались. Что касается тёмных магов… — он широко зевнул. — Они добывают силы через ток смерти и боли. Это как энергия со знаком минус.  
— Жутко.  
— Аха. Ходили слухи, — Риз нахмурился, уж больно неприятной была тема разговора. — Что канувшая в лету Даль занималась изучением чего-то подобного. Инициация через тьму, чтобы даже самый простой человек смог творить мощнейшую волшбу.  
— Разве так можно? — простодушно спросил оборотень. — Сделать любого сильным колдуном?  
Риз пожал плечами.  
— Нет. Можно лишь усилить то, что уже есть. Но Даль хотели себе маленькую армию ручных архимагов.  
— И что произошло?  
— Ох, все просто, — маг зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью. — Сначала у них закончились деньги, а потом люди. Да и подопытных они брали из всяких отбросов. Каторжников, преступников, дезертиров… Мусор.  
— Хм-м. — Тим тихо вздохнул. — Так запутанно… И… — воин, блаженно улыбаясь, повернулся к нему. — Т-ты так много знаешь!  
Риз расправил плечи, борясь с предательской дрожью в пальцах и стараясь скрыть улыбку.  
— Просто ты знаешь мало. Пока что.

Молчание затягивалось, Риз понял, что краснеет с каждой секундой все больше и больше, что не может отвести взгляда от разноцветных глаз воина — слишком уж тот смотрел по-особенному, с такой теплотой, что не хотелось обрывать этот миг. Риз привык к презрению, недоверию, страху, но именно такой взгляд он не ловил на себе уже очень давно. Был ли он вообще достоин подобного?

— А, — Риз откашлялся. — Давай представим, что ученик превзошёл в мастерстве учителя. И ты научился волшбе высшей ступени школы иллюзии. Что бы ты сделал?  
Тим задумчиво посмотрел по сторонам, почёсывая затылок.  
— Ум-м… сейчас я бы сделал еду? На-например, хлеб. Или овощи. Мясо.

— Пф, как банально! — Риз наигранно надулся. — Я в тебе разочарован.  
— Тогда… — Тим задумался и прикрыл глаза. — Тогда торт. Высокий, как у королей и господ, — он облизнулся. — С кремом и свечками.  
— А как же те слоёные пирожки, что ты принёс в последний раз? С джемом из диких ягод?  
— О-о, — Тим кивнул. — Они были вкусные!  
Риз едва ли не почувствовал, как захрустело тонкое, невесомое тесто, как начинка заколола язык лёгкой кислинкой.  
— Помнишь постоялый двор? Мясные шарики с молодой картошкой и зеленью?  
Тим громко сглотнул и низко заурчал.  
— Д-да. Вот такое тоже хотел.  
Лёгкие, воздушные шарики таяли во рту, и были нежнее самой дорогой вырезки, даже простой гарнир тогда пришёлся магу по душе.  
— А как насчёт рагу из кролика в…  
Риз запнулся, когда не смог рассмотреть в разноцветных глазах оборотня ни капли той нежности, что теплилась совсем недавно. Теперь тот воззревал на него словно на зажатую в угол дичь. И было в этом взгляде что-то ещё, от чего вдоль хребта прошла приятная дрожь — что-то дикое, первобытное, от чего инстинкт самосохранения на долю секунды спасовал перед любопытством. Какой-то маленькой его части стало интересно, что же будет, и как далеко готов зайти оборотень? Но, спустя секунду-другую самообладание одержало верх над инстинктами, и Риз откашлялся, благоразумно решив сменить тему. Маг пригнулся, и сложил руки на груди, лишь бы не выдать насколько он был голоден.  
— Ты говорил, что останавливался у Гелиоса. Зачем?  
Тим несколько раз моргнул, будто растерявшись.  
— Искал работу. Ходил слух, что там много забытых магических штук. Что за них хорошо платят.  
— И как?  
— Когда туда добрался, все уже унесли. — Тим пожал плечами. — Но все равно тогда это было без-безопасней, чем работать на кого-то.  
— Хмм… — Риз упёрся локтями в колени, наблюдая, как всполохи пламени отражались от чужого лица. На долю секунды профиль оборотня показался сродни статуям великих воителей, что отливали в бронзе. Красивым и величественным. И в какой-то миг вновь захотелось придвинуться ближе, плечом к плечу, чтобы стало ещё жарче; перебить мерзкий голод, ведь что-то такое дикое и животное могло поглотить лишь нечто равное по силе. Но так все станет во много раз сложнее, и подобная роскошь была не по карману.  
— Кого-то… значит, ты охранял не только меня?  
— Была одна леди, — Тим поёжился. — Холодная как ледышка. Когда она узнала, кто я такой — пообещала сделать из моего хвоста воротник.  
— Но, раз уж ты здесь, то всё закончилось хорошо. Да?  
— Вроде того, — воин широко зевнул. — Я убежал, съел её… — он задумался, будто подбирая сложное слово. — Дво… дворецко-го. И всё.  
— Ты что?! — Риз отсел на другой конец коряги под довольные смешки оборотня.  
— Шучу, шучу, — Тим широко улыбнулся. — Просто убил его, когда тот попытался позвать подмогу.  
— Очень на это надеюсь! — маг скрестил руки на груди, опасливо поглядывая в сторону напарника. — Не хочется становиться закуской, знаешь ли!  
— Ну, на закуску ты не тянешь, — низко проговорил Тим. В полумраке его глаза отсвечивали нечеловеческим, янтарным светом, а зрачки почему-то расширились. — А вот на плотный ужин…  
— Как мило, — Риз отодвинулся ещё дальше, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. — Давно хочешь меня сожрать?  
— М-м, не совсем, — оборотень нагнулся, будто зверь перед прыжком. Иллюзия окончательно развеялась, и теперь стало заметно, как подрагивал кончик его хвоста, как сильно Тим прижал уши к голове.  
Пальцы мага неприятно закололо, Риз громко сглотнул и потянулся к жезлу у пояса, но ещё до того, как он произнёс первый слог заклинания, или успел сделать хоть что-нибудь, окружающая действительность переместилась из вертикальной плоскости в горизонтальную. А ещё, Риз понял, что лежит на земле, в пыли, что острые хвойные иголки неприятно колют через ткань, и что над ним возвышается его так называемый напарник — в руках у которого билось нечто, напоминающее бурую, лохматую курицу. Мало того, Тим улыбался как полный идиот, и это стало последней каплей.  
— Какого рожна ты делаешь?! — прорычал маг, отряхиваясь. — Хоть знаешь, сколько стоила эта мантия?  
Воин ответил на это тем, что одним быстрым движением свернул шею птице, и сунул ту под мышку.  
— До чего мы нежные, — буркнул он. — Радовался бы. Теперь мне не придётся тебя есть.

Перепачканный, покрытый мелкими перьями и пылью, Риз готов был взорваться. Самодовольный, недалёкий кретин даже не предупредил его, и теперь он выглядел как последний оборванец! Маг резко поднялся, оценивая масштабы бедствия — манжет рубашки разошёлся по шву, верхняя пуговица оторвалась, а его гордость — зачарованная мантия с защитой от четырёх стихий — выглядела не многим лучше половой тряпки!  
— Ум-м, — подал голос оборотень. — Риз? П-прости, ты ушибся?  
Маг глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул через нос. И ещё раз. И ещё. Что там обычно говорил учитель в таких случаях? Насилие не выход? Возможно. Да и был ли у него выбор? Искать нового союзника сейчас — непозволительная роскошь. Помассировав виски, Риз постарался загнать подальше букет «прекрасных» эмоций.  
— Я в порядке, — маг поджал губы. — Физически. Не морально. О боги, ты собираешься разделать её прямо здесь?!  
— Очень есть хочется, — Тим облизнулся, перехватив кинжал. — Северней был родник,  
н-наберёшь воды?

Риз как можно быстрей зашагал в строну малоприметной тропы, лишь бы оказаться подальше от звуков ломаемых костей и сдираемой кожи.

* * *

В итоге, Тим даже сумел найти какие-то невзрачные клубни и пучок диких трав, и сварить из костлявой птицы неплохую похлёбку. Однако, этого едва хватило чтобы наесться и согреться.  
Стемнело, над головой зажглись первые звезды. Оборотень вновь бросил мага, чтобы «найти что-нибудь ещё». Риз посильнее укутался в потрёпанную мантию и уставился перед собой. Череп его будто бы стал слишком узким, за глазами болезненно пульсировало, а в голове роились странные мысли. Как он вообще влип в эту историю, когда оступился? Это простое невезение? Или нечто иное? Все таки, он входил в тройку лучших учеников из всего выпуска и магистр пророчил ему большое будущее. И теперь, подумать только, он занимался тем, что околачивался невесть где в изодранной одежде, а на хвосте у него висела банда отпетых негодяев, что заживо сдерут с него шкуру если найдут!  
Маг запахнул края мантии и протянул ноги к костру. Напарник бродил где-то в чаще, бросив его один на один с негостеприимным лесом, и в какой-то момент Ризу подумалось, что напади на него сейчас ужасный, страшный зверь, он будет вовсе не против закончить приключение в чужом желудке. Потому как он настолько устал просыпаться от каждого громкого шороха и поддерживать охранные заклинания, что на долю секунды ему захотелось просто исчезнуть.  
— …Нет, — он потёр ладонями лицо.  
После всего, что он пережил сдаться вот так просто? Ещё чего!

Но с каждой секундой все больше хотелось уснуть и забыться, глубоко внутри пробудилось отчаяние, что он старательно пытался подавить. Перед мысленным взором пронеслись искажённые агонией лица тех искателей, что он обрёк на гибель, а ветер, что тронул колючие ветви, прозвучал, словно последний вздох. Может, это такая изощрённая месть? И призраки сейчас наблюдают за его страданиями, насмехаясь?  
— Риз?  
От внезапного прикосновения маг едва не свалился с коряги. Он отпрянул, схватившись за своё плечо.  
— Сколько раз я просил не подкрадываться?  
— М-м. Много? — Тим чуть зарделся. — Ты белый. Это из-за колдовства?  
«Нет, это потому что из-за одного кретина я выгляжу как бедняк!» Риз приметил, как золотистая окантовка с внутренней стороны мантии посерела из-за грязи, а часть её осыпалась. Прекрасно.  
— Нет.  
— Не верю, — судя по звуку, воин чуть придвинулся.  
— Твоё дело.  
— М-мы можем… можем не заниматься сегодня. Только, пойдём со мной? — Тим положил руку ему на плечо, и слегка то сжал. — И одежду твою почищу.  
— Или окончательно… — Риз осёкся, когда, развернувшись, он оказался с воином нос к носу. И как только тот успел подобраться настолько близко? Так, что даже в полумраке можно было разглядеть бесчисленные созвездия веснушек на его коже, рассмотреть, как блестели его глаза, почувствовать горячее дыхание. В голове пронеслась крамольная мысль, забыть обо всем и потянуться вперёд, попробовать, так ли хороши губы воина на вкус, как выглядят?  
— Хм. Знаю, что тебе нужно, — голос оборотня прозвучал хрипло, тихо.  
— Да ну?  
В эту игру можно было сыграть и вдвоём. Маг слегка потянулся, так, чтобы был виден изгиб шеи — и как по команде зрачки оборотня стали шире, ярче. Риз прикрыл глаза, чтобы лучше прочувствовать то, что произойдёт, и только спустя несколько секунд понял, что губы его оставались такими же сухими и холодными.  
Но — взамен ему стало гораздо теплее, воин заключил его в объятья, будто в силки. Так странно — потому что от одного лишь этого скромного жеста ему тут же стало спокойнее. А чуть позже, Тим замурчал — громко, раскатисто, и Риз едва ли не кожей ощутил приятную вибрацию. От гулкого звука стало так хорошо и тепло. Будто все кошмары и неурядицы происходили с кем-то другим. Будто бы не было погони, будто там, в волшебном лесу он не мог умереть, и Тим мог защитить его от любой опасности. Риз упёрся подбородком в чужое плечо, сплёл кисти в замок, и теперь даже негостеприимная чаща показалась вполне уютным местом. Оборотень приятно пах дикими травами и дымом, а волосы у него казались очень мягкими, такими, что маг не мог не утолить своё любопытство, и не зарыться в них носом. Хорошо.  
— Моя подруга Джейни любила, к-когда я так делаю.  
— Что произошло? — Риз прижался крепче.  
— Она… уехала. Открывать свой магазин. Давно её не видел.  
Перед глазами кружились белые точки, все тело казалось незнакомым, ватным, а через какое-то время Ризу вообще почудилось, что все это происходит с кем-то другим. Это не он едва не погиб, не он оставил позади себя огонь и разрушения, не за ним увязались беспринципные убийцы. В голове было легко и пусто, череп — словно полый. И зачем он только решил покрасоваться перед оборотнем? Зачем растратил остатки эфира? Он нехотя отодвинулся и тряхнул головой.  
— Риз? Тебе плохо?  
— Слишком… — маг сглотнул, следом потирая лицо ладонью. — Заклинания. Ушло много сил.  
Он сипло рассмеялся, и едва не упал, но что-то горячее и сильное придержало его, ухватившись за плечо. Риз распахнул глаза — и снова, лицо спутника было так близко. Мысли текли вяло, границы реальности будто размылись. Усталость ударила в голову хуже эля.  
— А правду говорят — с кем поведёшься, да? — Риз провёл ладонью по смуглой щеке, заворожённо наблюдая за тем, как в такт движению пальцев разгорался яркий румянец. — Сказал это почти как ты.  
Тим замер, глаза его почернели, и дышал он часто, поверхностно. Риз тут же вспомнил те редкие моменты, когда кот, в ту пору уже посчитавший его «своим» человеком, изредка соизволил смотреть на него так же. Чаще всего — после порции самого вкусного лакомства и почесушек за ушами и грудкой.  
— Хм-м… — маг улыбнулся шире, словно опьянённый, и опустил руку ниже — на сильную шею, к ключице.  
— Риз? — Тим встрепенулся. — Тебе больно? Я н-не хотел порвать твою одежду.  
Но маг не очень прислушивался к его словам — слишком уж любопытно стало, много ли в оборотне от зверя. Ведь Риз не хотел этого делать. Да, точно не хотел, он частенько одёргивал себя от подобных мыслей — прикоснуться, сказать, приблизиться — но теперь, когда эфира остались жалкие капли, а тело было чужим и незнакомым — все это показалось таким незначительным! Наконец, довольно ухмыльнувшись, Риз медленно провёл рукой снизу вверх, гладя красивую шею воина, чтобы у самого подбородка слегка прихватить кожу ногтями. Тим громко вздохнул, будто испугался чего-то жуткого, и лицо его стало багрово красным.  
— Ч-что ты… — Тим облизнулся, выпустив когти.  
И это лишь раззадорило — Риз легонько почёсывал смуглую шею, ведя рукой от подбородка и вниз, как по шее большого кота, и не смог не рассмеяться когда под пальцами вновь появилась приятная вибрация, а совсем рядом раздалось громкое мурчание.  
— Риз! Т-ты… — Тим замер, нахмурился, будто борясь с собой, но затем лишь схватился за запястья мага и направил их к своему адамову яблоку.  
— Нравится, да? — Риз не мог не улыбнуться. Вот он — грозный хищник, ум человека и ловкость зверя, собранные воедино!  
— Зачем это делаешь? — растерянно проговорил Тим. — Знаешь хоть, что значит?  
Маг мотнул головой, и всё вокруг пришло в движение, словно на ярмарочном аттракционе.  
— Что ты хороший мальчик и заслужил почесушек?  
— Поче… — Тим сощурился, замурчав ещё громче. — Я хороший?  
— Да, — поле зрения будто схлопывалось, сжималось, тонуло в темноте, как и само его естество. — Самый луч…

Договорить Риз не успел - сознание его наконец спасовало перед усталостью, и он провалился в приятное беспамятство.


	7. Chapter 7

Размытые образы сменяли друг друга, подобно кристаллам в битом калейдоскопе. Ощущения смешались воедино, и где что — не разобрать. Издалека, сквозь неясное марево прозвучал чей-то тихий шёпот, воззывающий к нему. А потом, тот смолк, и саму его суть окружил жар. Невидимое пламя пробивалось сквозь сон, и сновидец никак не мог понять его природу. То был огонь печи? Пламя свечи в сельской библиотеке? Горячее дыхание, что приятно опаляло ухо? Но сон был таким тревожным, неясным, и с каждой секундой жар усиливался, казалось, что ещё миг — огонь прорвётся в реальность, и растопит плоть и кости, легче, чем пламя плавит воск. Но, в тот же момент, шёпот проявился вновь, стал громче — превратился в злое змеиное шипение, в треск заряженного воздуха, в вой снежной бури. Незримые стихии будто сошлись друг с другом в схватке, и сновидец, осознав наконец себя, вырвался из мерзкого оцепенения.

* * *

Риз очнулся между широким корнем и стволом дерева — будто в гнезде. Кто-то заботливо укутал его в тёплое походное одеяло, подложив под спину и шею ещё одно — тоньше. Мантия куда-то исчезла, маг потёр глаза, стараясь скинуть остатки бредового сна. Но даже так, он не смог отделаться от нехорошего чувства — будто из кошмара в реальный мир за ним шагнуло нечто зловещее, и наблюдает сейчас, притаившись во тьме.

Маг вздохнул, и осмотрелся, ища самую высокую точку среди крон деревьев. Догадка оказалась верной — по левой стороне, почти у самой верхушки старой, накренившейся ели, виднелся знакомый уже силуэт. Оборотень вглядывался в темноту, карауля, и по его напряжённой позе, по изгибу спины и подрагивающему кончику хвоста сразу стало понято, как ему на самом деле всё это не нравилось. Несмотря на животную ловкость и сноровку, Тим очень не любил высоту.  
Решив смиловаться, Риз широко, громко зевнул и потянулся. Тут же зашуршали ветки, и воин оказался возле него.  
— Риз! Т-ты… — даже в полумраке был заметен румянец, что залил смуглые щеки алым. — Все хорошо?  
Маг с трудом подавил улыбку — кажется, Тим беспокоился о нем, и беспокоился здорово. У солнечного сплетения словно разгорелось пламя — куда жарче, чем огонь от костра. Но что заставило воина так волноваться?  
— Почему… — Риз прикусил язык, вспомнив наконец, чем закончился последний «урок». Дурак, что же он наделал! Что наговорил! Нужно было перевести все в шутку! Как в первый раз! В голове — пустота, даже самые банальные колкости будто бы исчезли из его арсенала. Недолго думая, Риз решил сделать вид что ничего не произошло. Подумаешь, почесал напарнику шею, как большому коту! Не замуж же маг его позвал!

— …Бывало и лучше, — начал Риз, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не на оборотня. — Почему ты спрашиваешь? Нашел что?  
— Да! Место! Н-нашел хорошее место! — Тим просиял. — Настоящий рай!  
— В такой дыре? — маг покачал головой. — Что-то не верится.  
Воин отступил и смущённо почесал за ухом.  
— Ум-м, но в другом месте я не смогу… одежда. — Тим шмыгнул носом. — Нужно почистить.  
— Ах. — Риз тут же сник. — Конечно. Как я мог забыть, что выгляжу теперь не лучше нищего. По твоей милости!  
— П-прости. Я не хотел.

Маг спрыгнул вниз и потянулся, следом разминая шею. Напарник возле него замялся, но румянец что залил щеки оборотня, будто бы стал ярче. «Неужто чувством вины мучается?» — пронеслось у мага в голове, а потом он едва не закричал, когда окончательно осознал, что именно сделал. Мифология и народоведение не были в числе его любимых предметов, а уж знания об оборотнях, прямо сказать, казались ему лишним грузом — уж больно редки были полузвери.  
Но животные повадки, что переняли дикие племена, изучались одними из первых — как ценные, важные предупреждения. Потому что убить или покалечить такие существа могли за сущие мелочи — за слишком уверенный взгляд, за одежду не того цвета, за резкие слова.

И что именно обозначал тот дурацкий жест, которым Риз решил отблагодарить оборотня? А главное, что тот подумал? Наверное, лучше было спросить, но повисшая между ними тишина настолько плотная, что впору задохнуться. Маг собрался с силами, и решил поступить как обычно. А именно — разыграть, будто ничего и не происходило.  
— Ладно уж, веди, — он недовольно цокнул языком. — Надеюсь, это недалеко.

* * *

Малоприметная тропка вывела их к пологому горному склону, который уходил куда-то вбок. Магический фонарь на цепи, что воин зажал в руке, покачивался в такт шагам — аккуратный шар из матового стекла, внутри которого было заключено живое пламя. Редкие деревца будто тянули к путникам свои ветки-когти, норовя оцарапать, и Риз не сразу понял, что старается идти настолько близко к напарнику, насколько можно, почти прижимаясь вплотную. Тима это будто бы и не волновало, однако животная природа опять сыграла с ним злую шутку — мягкий хвост всё чаще и чаще оказывался у лица и запястий мага, поглаживая, будто играя.  
— Почти пришли, — Тим припустил куда-то вбок, и маг тут же увязался за ним. Там, дальше, Риз увидел узкий лаз — скрытый за зубьями бурых сталактитов. Оборотень повертел в руках фонарь и легонько мотнул головой, следом кивнув в сторону прохода.  
— С-слишком мало места. Держи.  
Риз нехотя схватился за предмет, готовый ответить какой-нибудь хлёсткой фразой, но та так и осталась недооформленной мыслью. В полумраке зрачки воина отсвечивали зеленоватым светом, и за все время пути Тим ни разу не споткнулся и не оступился, не заблудился даже в самой кромешной темноте. Искусственный свет ему не нужен, да и зачем тот, когда зрение куда лучше человеческого?  
Всю дорогу оборотень нёс этот фонарь ради него, даже там, где можно было обойтись, и поняв это, Риз поспешил затушить магическое пламя — чтобы не было видно, как заалели его щеки.

— Там недалеко, пойдём со мной? — мягко проговорил воин, взяв его за руку.  
— Н-ну хорошо, — с наигранным безразличием протянул Риз. — Если только недалеко.  
После того жуткого кошмара маг не чувствовал себя в безопасности, хоть охранные заклинания и молчали. На их поддержку уходило много сил, но к счастью, даже здесь, среди гор, ток эфира был сильным — не таким стабильным как в лагере, но все равно неплохим. И чем глубже они погружались в полумрак, тем лучше наливались силой магические цепи. Воин приоткрыл рот и вдохнул полной грудью, а потом уверенно кивнул, оборачиваясь:  
— Иди и за мной и не потеряешься. Видно плохо, но потом будет хорошо.  
— Потом хорошо? Что это все…  
Риз старался ступать за напарником шаг в шаг, ладонь у того была тёплая и крепкая. Но уж очень неуютна кромешная тьма, в коей утонуло всё вокруг. Потоки холодного воздуха невесомым шёлком касались кожи, и, наверное, именно их недалёкий спутник использовал вместо света. Вот почему тот так глубоко дышал!  
— Далеко ещё? — прошептал Риз, лишь бы скрыть зарождающийся страх.  
— Почти пришли — так же тихо ответил Тим. — Осторожно, тут нужно с-свернуть.  
И конечно же Риз понял это слишком поздно, бухнувшись лбом о камень. Он отступил, мотнув головой, перед глазами замелькали белёсые точки. Напарник его, потеряв всякое чувство такта, даже не извинился и не спросил как он, а сильнее дёрнул за руку, ускоряясь. Пляска световых пятен не прекращалась, маг едва не споткнулся, с трудом поспевая за воином. «Ну и получишь же ты у меня!» — пронеслось в голове у Риза, однако, секундой позже он осознал, что в конце тоннеля действительно появился свет, самый настоящий — а вовсе не болезненное марево. Тьма постепенно отступала перед холодным свечением. Шаг, другой — природный коридор оборвался, расширился, и, ступив дальше, маг не смог сдержать восхищенного вздоха.

Они стояли перед огромной залой — выщербленной в камне естественной пещере, ощерившейся зубами-сталактитами, с десятком уходящих во тьму проходов. Многоярусной, словно выеденный изнутри фрукт или термитник.  
Чудо было не в этом — мало ли в мире пещер? Чудо в том, что пространство освещалось сотнями небольших грибов, будто кто-то от души украсил мертвецкую серость яркими, чистыми топазами. От вытянутых шляпок исходило голубоватое свечение, а ещё, почему-то здесь было куда теплей, чем при входе.  
— Ядом не пахнут. Видел такие на ярмарках. Вкусные!  
Маг хмыкнул. Безусловно, место было довольно красивым, но пройти такой путь ради неплохой закуски?  
— Ну спасибо, — Риз скептически выгнул бровь, разворачиваясь к напарнику. — Это именно то, что мне нужно.  
— Н-не всё, не всё показал! Пойдём!  
Воин припустил к пещере на противоположном конце залы, а когда заметил, что маг за ним не последовал, поманил его за собой рукой.  
— Тим, я не…  
— Тебе понравится, обещаю!  
— Боги, с кем я связался… — он с раздражением потёр виски, и шагнул вперёд. И сложно было поверить, что место это не рукотворно, слишком уж нереальным то казалось. Будто кто-то из магов древности решил воплотить в жизнь один из своих самых ярких снов. Под ногами хрустели мелкие камушки, воздух наполнился запахом свежести и озона, словно перед грозой. Ладони приятно покалывало, магические цепи оживали, впитывая эфир. Риз провёл рукой по выпирающим из стены шляпкам, как земской жрец по клавишам органа перед воскресной службой, и вместо раскатистого звука вверх взметнулась яркая пыльца. Маг ускорился, разгоняя ту ладонью, и едва не полетел с высокого выступа — в последний момент ухватившись за кусок скалы. Он было открыл рот, чтобы высказать всё, что думает про походы посреди ночи и оборотней, у которых вместо мозгов между ушами пустота, но осёкся. Потому что этот самый оборотень привёл его к небольшому озеру, от прозрачной глади которого отражались мягкие световые переливы. Присмотревшись, маг заместил, как вверх поднимались завитки пара.

Прямо сказать, находка его удивила, и хорошая ванная, или её подобие, были бы сейчас настоящим подарком — после долгой дороги тело и душа отчаянно нуждались в отдыхе. До того как свалиться в беспамятство, Риз и не подозревал, насколько на самом деле устал.  
— Подумал, что тебе понравится. — Тим кивнул в сторону воды. — Здесь под-земное течение. Горячее.

Риз распрямился, сложив руки на груди и призадумался. За время пути они ведь ни разу не мылись вместе, хотя, казалось бы, что в этом такого? И не стоило ли засунуть свои принципы куда подальше? Тем более, когда перед ним открывались такие заманчивые перспективы! Потому как просто расслабиться в природном источнике неплохо, а вот изучить напарника со всех сторон — затея куда лучше. Маг тряхнул кистью, выбрасывая крупицы эфира. Те чисто прозвенели — опасности не было.  
— Как ты нашёл это место? — Риз провёл рукой по воде. И вправду горячая!  
— Лагерь. Хотел разбить возле гор, — он смущённо почесал за ухом. — Но твоё тоже хорошее.  
— Ну ещё бы! За кого ты меня держишь?  
Маг покрутил между пальцев инвентарь. Надо же, такая маленькая вещица, а столько пользы! Секундой позже у него в руках оказалось широкое, тонкое одеяло и настойка мыльного корня.  
Он принялся расстёгивать пуговицы рубашки, когда заметил, что воин не спешил к нему присоединяться.  
— Дальше пойду, там есть во-допад. — Тот перехватил красно-золотую мантию, потупив взгляд. — Х-холодно правда.  
Риз с трудом поверил своим глазам — Тим выглядел понурым, сникшим, будто совершил самое страшное преступление и стоял перед судьёй, который вот-вот прикажет палачу его казнить. И, безусловно, мантия была не только дорогая, но и редкая, и за все путешествие не подвела мага ни разу. Раздобыть ещё одну такую будет очень и очень сложно.  
Риз потёр виски и залез в инвентарь, доставая флакон с блестящим зелёным порошком.  
— Я берег это для других случаев, но-о, — он скрестил руки на груди. — так уж и быть.  
— Воу, — в глазах оборотня мелькнул огонёк любопытства. — Так сверкает.  
— И не только! Разбавь водой — один к двум, и используй на… — Риз нахмурился, приметив торчащую нитку у рунной вышивки. — Везде. А потом прополоскай.  
— Д-да, конечно. — Тим закивал, принимая из его рук пузырёк будто самую большую драгоценность.  
— Нежно! Не перестарайся!  
— Аха.  
— А как закончишь, — Риз нагнулся к напарнику чуть ближе. — Можешь присоединиться ко мне.  
Тим обмер, казалось, перестав дышать. Будто обратившись в восковую статую — даже воздух вокруг него словно застыл. Риз вздохнул и отвернулся, следом расстёгивая рубашку.  
— Иди. У твоего мастера не бесконечное терпение, знаешь ли!

* * *

Глупая затея. И зачем только он все это начал? Но с каждой секундой любопытство разжигало его воображение пуще прежнего. Да и перестраховаться не мешало бы. Конечно, пусть охранные заклинания действовали здесь хорошо, но когда лишняя пара глаз была по-настоящему лишней? Уж больно тревожным был тот неясный сон, такой, что до сих пор нет-нет, да и гулял вдоль позвоночника нехороший озноб. Будто там, за спиной, кто-то стоял. Наблюдая.

Ступая босыми ногами по мелким камням, Риз побрёл в сторону пещеры, раскинувшейся немного поодаль. До его ушей донёсся плеск падающей воды и недовольное фырканье. Маг сделал несколько неуверенных шагов, и тут же замер, едва не раскрыв рот.

И впечатлил его вовсе не живописный вид — небольшого водопада в окружении камней и мягкого бирюзового свечения, и не искрящийся прохладный воздух.  
А тот, кто стоял по голень в озере, подставляясь под прозрачные струи.

И внезапно, маг почувствовал себя крайне странно. Потому что это было глупо. Нет, не так. Это было чистейшим идиотизмом. Он не должен был находить этого неотёсанного болвана привлекательным! Красивым. Настолько, что хотелось оказаться ближе, прижаться к нему всем телом. И не только этого.

Риз плотней завернулся в одеяло, и протяжно выдохнул. Но смотреть на занятную картину, что перед ним предстала, не перестал. А посмотреть было на что. На смуглую кожу, что исполосована старыми шрамами; на тело — гибкое, сильное; на подтянутые мышцы — рук, шеи, спины. И то, что пониже, тоже было очень даже ничего, Риз вполне готов был это признать. Правда, всё рассмотреть не удалось, всему виной дурацкий хвост, что прикрывал самые интересные места.

Воин отрывисто дёрнул ушами и развернулся к нему вполоборота, широко распахнув глаза. Повисла напряжённая тишина. Маг тихо откашлялся, ступая вперёд. От воды поднимались вверх блестящие брызги, и подойдя ближе, маг почувствовал на собственной шкуре, насколько те были холодны.  
— А ты наглец, — Риз выпрямился, запахнув одеяло как плащ. — Уж подумал, не случилось ли чего. Раз тебя столько нет.  
Оборотень стушевался, размахивая хвостом туда-сюда, к его щекам хлынула кровь. Да и сам Риз как никогда хотел спрятаться, отшутиться и уйти подальше. Маг потёр ладонью лицо, медленно закипая — не то от смущения, не то от собственного идиотизма.  
— Прохладно тут. Даже слишком.  
— Н-но я привык. — Он перемнулся с ноги на ногу. — Иди назад. Тебе больше места будет.  
— Прекрасно, я не допущу, чтобы мой… — Риз сбился, засмотревшись на изгиб крепкого бедра. — М-мой ученик слег с простудой, когда до цели всего ничего! Идём!  
— Но я…  
— Споришь с учителем? — Риз цокнул языком и даже снизошел до того, что захватил кулёк с одеждой воина. — Пойдём. …Сапоги сам неси.

Все стихло, казалось, даже вода почти перестала шуметь, и Риз едва не начал проклинать себя за опрометчивое решение, как позади него раздалось неуверенное, редкое шлёпанье.

* * *

Все вокруг — будто сон, один из многих, что мучил в дороге холодными ночами. Тогда Риз вновь и вновь видел напарника подле себя, чувствовал, как мягка его кожа, как горячо дыхание, как исполнен обожания его взгляд.  
Только вот сейчас сон и реальность поменялись местами, но действовать оборотень вовсе не спешил — устроившись на камнях с другой стороны озера, замерев, будто готов был сорваться с места в любую секунду. Хвост обернулся вокруг бёдер, пряча самое любопытное.

Риз с досадой фыркнул — что за напасть! — и, задержав дыхание, окунулся в тёплую воду. Усталость будто бы растворялась в манящей теплоте, в мягком свечении, что окутало пещеру.

Может, маг был слишком строг к напарнику? Но, ему так не хотелось показывать слабость. И чем больше боялся и уважал его оборотень, тем лучше. Пусть тот вовсе не был волком, правило работало и с кошками тоже. Наверное.  
Да и уж очень дорого когда-то давно обошлось чрезмерное доверие. Дорого и больно, настолько, что ещё одно предательство его попросту убьёт. Единственным выходом было подобного не допустить. Но вдруг так он упустит что-то важное? Что-то такое, о чем будет жалеть всю жизнь?

Риз мотнул головой, и, заправив волосы, откинулся назад касаясь спиной влажных камней. Послышался сиплый вздох.

Чуть дальше, воин неприкрыто его рассматривал — и Риз позволил себе этим насладиться. Вытянул ноги вперёд — так, как это делали пафосные дамы на картинах, что уходили с аукционов за звонкое золото.  
Оборотень чуть придвинулся, глубже опустив ноги в воду, скользнул взглядом по его груди, руке и шее — там, где синими и чёрными чернилами были выбиты магические татуировки. Разглядывал, впитывал, прижав вытянутые уши к голове, и зрачки у него почернели, расширившись.

Ошибки не было — воин с самого начала вёл себя с ним по-особенному. Те брошенные сквозь сон слова, бесчисленные взгляды, что маг ловил на себе, желание угодить — всё это могло означать лишь одно. Но, — Риз одёрнул себя, — перед ним не совсем человек. И этого тоже не стоило забывать.  
— Может, тебе помочь? — невинно протянул Риз. — Потереть спину, или там… шею?  
Оборотень тут же зарделся, взгляд его заметался, тот старался смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не магу в глаза.  
— Тим? Я задал тебе вопрос.  
Схватившись за свой хвост, воин медленно кивнул.  
— Ну, тебе доверяю…  
Как странно и непривычно это слышать. Маг попробовал вспомнить, когда за последнее время кто-то в открытую говорил подобные слова. Нет. Ни разу, ни намёка.  
— Шею можно, — буркнул Тим, рассматривая пушистый рыжий кончик. — Живот… живот нельзя. Нельзя живот!  
— Ох? — Риз сощурился, улыбнувшись. Напарник, что застыл напротив него, был краснее переспелого помидора.  
— Это ещё почему?

— Живот нельзя, — проворчал воин, вцепившись в собственный хвост. — Ты не…  
— Не что?  
Тим будто бы задумался, облизнулся, подбирая нужные слова. А потом раскраснелся сильнее прежнего.  
— Не мой!  
— Как так не мыть? — маг смахнул с глаз влажные волосы. — Сам же за этим позвал.  
Оборотень нахмурился, раскрывая и закрывая рот как выброшенная на берег рыба.  
— Я-я вовсе не…  
— Ах, — Риз лукаво улыбнулся. — Значит, не за этим.  
Из горла оборотня доносилось странное, низкое ворчание — и вид у него был настолько растерянный, будто ещё одно слово — и тот попросту сорвётся с места и убежит, да так далеко, как сможет.

— Знаешь, — протянул Риз, решив сжалиться над несчастным. — Я пожалуй тоже тебе доверяю.  
— Что это значит? — тихо спросил Тим.  
— Можешь трогать шею. И живот. — Риз призадумался. Наверное, пока на этом стоило остановиться. — Если хочешь.

Тим явно терзался сомнениями — бил хвостом из стороны в сторону, словно большой пушистой плетью, выпускал и втягивал когти. Разочарование больно кольнуло у солнечного сплетения, и чтобы то спрятать, маг окунулся с головой, наслаждаясь окружившей его теплотой. А секундой позже, вынырнув — увидел, как спутник осторожно сделал шаг навстречу к нему. Глубоко внутри зародилась странная смесь из возбуждения и любопытства, с толикой страха. Ведь до самого последнего момента Риз сомневался, что оборотень вообще может решиться на подобное.  
— Ты уве-рен? — звук — словно шелест травы, едва слышный. Риз лишь пожал плечами и кивнул.  
— Тебе ведь интересно, да? — маг довольно улыбнулся, поймав чужой взгляд. — Признайся, никогда не видел таких татуировок.  
Воин мотнул головой.  
— Они как у ведьм.  
— Похожи, только и всего. По приданиям, могущественные ведьмы рождаются с такими. И именно это и есть источник их сил.  
— А твои? П-почему такие? И откуда?  
Риз попытался вспомнить старые лекции. Хорошие магические чернила делались из истёртых в пыль драгоценных камней, из праха древних чудовищ, и скреплялись их кровью и желчью. А наносить те было довольно болезненно, но знать это воину совершенно ни к чему.  
— В юности со мной произошла одна история. — Риз нахмурился. — И вместо того, чтобы отрезать руку и ставить магический имплант, целитель предложил вот это.  
— Ох. — Тим покачал головой. — Случилось что-то плохое?  
— Не важно. — бросил маг, слишком уж резко. — Главное — я жив. И у меня есть неплохое подспорье в колдовстве. Правда, пришлось заплатить гору золота. Но… не важно.  
Оборотень будто смутился, задумался — и опустился в воду, чтобы затем заглянуть ему в глаза.  
— Ты… ты выглядишь богато. Но не при дворе, и не помо-гаешь вельможам. Почему?  
Риз поморщился, и окунулся, чтоб отвлечься от внезапно нахлынувшей волны неприятных мыслей.  
— То событие здорово изменило мою жизнь, Тим, — грустно проговорил маг. Вмиг стало холодней, а в желудке будто закопошился клубок змей. Он плеснул себе в лицо водой, чтобы отвлечься. Напарник, словно уловив его настроение, придвинулся ближе, едва слышно замурчав.  
— Мо-жешь не рассказывать. Если больно.  
Маг прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.  
— …А откуда у тебя все эти шрамы? Их так много.  
— Учился охотясь. Потом звери. …Люди.   
— Хм-м? Жаль, что мы не встретились раньше, — бравируя, начал Риз. — Показал бы этим «Людям», чего стоит настоящее колдовство!  
— Поче-му? — воин навострил уши, наклонив голову вбок.  
— Потому, Тим, что никто не смеет так запросто обижать моего ученика!  
Риз и сам толком не понял, откуда взялось желание покрасоваться перед оборотнем, но окупилось оно сполна — тот смотрел на него исполненным обожания взглядом, и в реальности то оказалось куда приятней, чем во сне. И пожалуй, теперь стоило направить это осознанное сновидение совсем в другое русло.

— Нравится? — довольно проговорил Риз, проведя рукой от живота к шее, очерчивая синие татуировки.  
Тим встрепенулся и покраснел, следом громко сглотнув.  
— Они… странные.  
— Пф. Странные. И только?  
Оборотень облизнулся, подплывая ближе. «Хороший знак» — подумал про себя Риз, и чтобы закрепить успех, он тихо произнёс:  
— Можешь дотронуться. Если хочешь.

И судя по тому, как пришла в движение гладь воды, как воин громко втянул сквозь зубы воздух — тот до последнего не мог поверить, что Риз позволит ему что-то такое. Медленно, будто боясь спугнуть, оборотень протянул руку к его щеке, едва касаясь. Но осёкся, и следом провёл большим пальцем по маленькой круглой руне у виска мага — и тот суетливо вздохнул, проглотив зарождающийся в горле стон.  
— Зачем она?  
— Помогает лучше видеть, — Риз мягко улыбнулся, со следующим вдохом направив ток эфира вверх. Он точно знал, что сейчас его зрачок налился приятным золотым светом, а вместе с этим очертания предметов вокруг стали чётче.  
— Так красиво… — с придыханием проговорил Тим.

Тот продолжил, тёплой рукой ведя ниже — вдоль груди, к животу, прямо под воду. Тим поглаживал редкие завитки магических татуировок, что украшали одну сторону тела мага.  
Зрачки у него расширились, дыхание участилось, а румянец, что заливал смуглое лицо, опустился на шею.  
— Холодные. Почему? — тихо промурчал воин, не убирая руки.  
— Из-за эфира, — маг расплылся в улыбке, разглядывая напарника из-под полуприкрытых ресниц. — Кровь… бежит медленнее.  
— И здесь тоже?  
Тим опустился ниже, настолько, что теперь нависал над магом. Выглядел оборотень серьёзно, сосредоточенно, что совсем не вязалось с его залившимся краской лицом. Он вздохнул, потянулся к чёрным кругам на шее мага, следом очерчивая изгибы чернил подушечками пальцев.

Терпение Риза таяло с каждой секундой, и не выдержав, он подался вперёд, приобнимая напарника за плечо. Разноцветные глаза блестели, из груди того доносилось приятное тихое мурчание.

Внезапно, оборотень замер. Побледнел, задержав дыхание. Риз судорожно осмотрелся, ища источник заминки, но с каждой секундой приятный сон все больше превращался в кошмар.

Ведь теперь оборотень рассматривал его не как самое прекрасное существо во вселенной, и даже не как аппетитную добычу. Тим будто увидел нечто одновременно страшное и мерзкое, не спуская глаз с его шеи. Как кот, приметивший ковыляющую к нему старую, израненную дворнягу.  
— Что-то не так?  
— …Нет. — Воин медленно повёл головой, и следом отпрянул, вставая. — Пойду… пойду, проверю силки. У лагеря.

Риз уж было собирался крикнуть ему в след, вернуть, позабыв про собственную гордость, но тут он не задумываясь дотронулся до участка кожи, который так испугал оборотня и едва не взвыл от досады. Как он мог так просчитаться? Почему рядом с этим глупым, несуразным существом он чувствовал себя столь защищённым, что позабыл о том позорном случае. О шрамах, что изуродовали не только тело, но и душу. И если то, что внутри можно было скрыть за колкостями и сарказмом, внешняя его броня, как оказалось, оставляла желать лучшего. За магическими чернилами не спрятать самых глубоких шрамов.  
Как и позорного клейма.

Позже, наскоро собравшись, маг быстрым шагом вернулся в лагерь, и там напарник даже не соизволил спуститься к нему, вновь замерев среди крон деревьев. Показалось, что Тим на этот раз забрался ещё выше. «Лишь бы не говорить со мной» — подумал Риз, кутаясь в походное одеяло. И совсем скоро усталость и разочарование сморили его сильней самой крепкой настойки.

* * *

Поначалу, сон был лишь цепью тревожных, недооформленных образов. Но, со временем, когда Ризу удалось осознать себя и плюнув на все произнести несколько нужных слов — он оказался в более приятном месте.  
Тот самый пруд, та самая пещера. Одежда мага бесформенной кучей валялась на камнях неподалёку, вода была тёплой, и все это — намного лучше непрекращающихся кошмаров. Как и бесконечного, казалось, пути по иголкам, хвое и сухим веткам.  
Риз глубоко вдохнул и нырнул поглубже, но дно было довольно мелким. Так что чуть позже он просто устроился на каменистом выступе, где вода доставала по пояс, и попробовал расслабиться.

Внезапно, мелкая рябь прошлась по глади, Риз подобрался, надеясь, чтобы это не было одним из тех снов, где даже в таких уютных местечках прятались ужасные монстры.

Монстр действительно здесь притаился, только вот вполне знакомый. Сначала из воды показался кончик полосатого хвоста, а уже потом, широко улыбаясь, поднял голову и сам недальновидный напарник. Маг протянул древний слог, на что образ на долю секунды задрожал, но вскоре восстановился. Фантом. Это не настоящий Тим.  
— Ну здравствуй, плод моего воображения, — Риз фамильярно откинулся назад, будто иллюзия задолжала ему гору золота. Вид у него наверняка был совершенно неподобающий, но зачем церемониться перед порождением своей собственной уставшей психики?  
— Хм. Раскусил меня, маг, — оборотень низко рассмеялся, подплывая ближе. — К твоему сведению, я все ещё могу тебя съесть. Ты на моей территории.  
— Да-да, — Риз потянулся, размял шею, с удовлетворением отметив, что фантом густо покраснел. Значит, и этот «Тим» пристально за ним наблюдал.  
— Съесть. Ты уверен, что именно этого хочешь?  
Иллюзорный образ подплыл почти вплотную, и положил горячую руку ему на бедро, следом касаясь губами колена. Мягкими и тёплыми. Риз довольно улыбнулся. Интересно, у настоящего Тима они такие же? Оборотень не сводил с него взгляда, пристально всматриваясь в его разноцветные глаза — но при этом, рукой тот вёл все выше и выше, гладя кожу внутреннего бедра, будто наблюдая за его реакцией. Был бы столь же уверен тот самый, настоящий Тим? Из плоти и крови?  
Фантом облизнулся, прищурившись. Становилось все интересней. Происходящее — против всяких правил, ведь образ вполне мог оказаться подменой, засланным убийцей. Но, чтобы добиться чего-то подобного от настоящего Тима, уйдёт много сил, терпения, а здесь и сейчас, у него было вот это. Может, не так уж и плохо?

— Д-да. — «Тим» оголил клыки в усмешке. — Да. Это и сделаю. И ты ничем мне не помешаешь!  
— Да ну?  
Сердце бешено стучало, по телу прошлась волна приятной истомы. Наплевав на все, маг подался вперёд и наклонился к наёмнику — чтобы поддеть ногтями смуглую кожу прямо у чужой шеи. И тот явно не ожидал столь подлой атаки. Воин замер, будто сражённый заклинанием.  
— Нет! С-стой, это не по по-пр-р-равилам, так… — Тим облизнулся, замурчав от удовольствия. — Так нехорошо!  
— Что-то незаметно, — зло проговорил Риз, придвигаясь ближе.  
— Х-хватит. Хватит дурачиться! — взмолился оборотень, меж тем маг едва ли к нему прислушивался. Риз работал обеими руками, почёсывая, с улыбкой наблюдая, как румянец на лице фантома становился всё ярче и гуще. Вот он, ужасный страшный хищник!  
А стоило опустить руку к животу, воин тут же встрепенулся, зрачки его сузились в пару щёлочек, а урчания и след простыл. Тим замер, насупился, а затем одним резким выпадом прижал мага к краю каменистой стенки озера.  
— Ты что делаешь? — низко, без запинки проговорил Тим. Слова его не вязались с действиями — он потянул мага на себя, усаживая к себе на колени. Риз глянул вниз, и едва не присвистнул. Сон обещал быть крайне любопытным.  
— Хм-м, нравится? — «Тим» положил руку на шею, поглаживая большим пальцем чёрные круги татуировки. — Нравится же.  
— Неплохо, — поджав губы, Риз взвесил перспективы. Безусловно, это будет приятно, тем более, чувствовать на себе сильные, крепкие руки воина, его запах — было очень даже хорошо. Но в то же самое время, Риза преследовало ощущение неправильности. Вот это — все, чего он хочет? Все, что получит? Фантома без тела и души? Жалкий образ? И когда Тим мягко коснулся его носа своим и наклонил голову для поцелуя, Риз накрыл губы воина ладонью.  
— М-м, Тим? — Риз потупил взгляд. — Давай… давай не будем? Ты очень милый. Но ты ненастоящий.  
— А ты хочешь настоящего? — фантом подался бёдрами вперёд, на что Риз вздрогнул. — Так же?  
— Я… — маг замялся. — М-может быть? Сам ещё не понял.  
— Так решайся, — с насмешкой глядя ему в глаза проговорил Тим. Недоброй насмешкой. — Пока не стало слишком поздно.  
— Что?

Секунда — и сон обратился кошмаром.  
Фантом будто зажёгся изнутри, расплавился, как восковая свеча, а пространство вмиг наполнил обжигающий лёгкие воздух. Риз спешно выбрался из закипающей воды. Голубоватые грибы зажглись, лежащая на камнях одежда вспыхнула.

Риз попятился назад, едва не упав — камни под ногами раскалялись, и теперь уже каждый шаг отдавался обжигающей болью. В тот же миг  
саму пещеру что-то тряхнуло изнутри, стены потрескались, и сквозь тёмные щели полилась кипящая лава.  
Маг, запаниковав, произнёс несколько древних слов — но сон не хотел прерываться, и даже специальная защитная руна, что Риз начертил в воздухе, совсем не помогла.  
И он было подумал что все, что именно так он и погибнет, из-за своей собственной глупости.

Но тут, странный гул утих, и его сменил шёпот — призывный и зловещий. Такой, что ни разобрать и слова. Горячий каменный пол иссох, трескаясь, и вмиг подломился под его весом. Пропасть развернулась пастью огромного зверя, бездонной и безразмерной.  
Огонь и оплавленная плоть были далеко позади, но вместо этого мага с силой ударило обо что-то влажное — он будто провалился в воду. Та густая, чёрная, и горькая. Вязкая жижа забивала горло и уши, прорывалась в лёгкие. Дышать стало сложно, и Риз понял, что его затягивало все глубже и глубже, как в зыбучие пески. Маг рефлекторно попытался вдохнуть, но подавился. Лёгкие заболели, горло сжалось в мучительном спазме, и все вокруг поглотила абсолютная, непроглядная тьма.


	8. Chapter 8

Всё вокруг утонуло в липкой, мерзкой темноте — он пытался кричать, но лёгкие и горло забило чёрной жижей; пытался оглядеться — но глаза щипало, будто в те кинули пригоршней песка. А где-то далеко позади ревело от ярости нечто огромное, и крик незримого чудовища был похож на стрёкот исполинской хищной птицы и гул охваченного огнём леса, что маг оставил после себя будто бы вечность назад.

Сознание угасало, Риз понял, что здесь и сейчас он умрёт — так и не узнав, кто именно стал его убийцей. Но, внезапно, тьма расступилась, и вместо неё всё тело мага окутал холод, темнота выплюнула его из себя. Тот даже не успел осознать, что именно произошло — Риз закашлялся, бил себя в грудь что было сил, лишь бы избавиться от пакости, забившейся внутрь. Когда белые пятна перед глазами исчезли, маг, пошатываясь, встал и осмотрелся.

И если пещера-из-сна была наполнена теплом и уютом, то это милое местечко оказалось прямым его антиподом. Высоченные стены из полированного камня уходили далеко наверх, где терялись во тьме. Сами же они — как застывшее навеки ночное небо, — иссиня-чёрные, с вкраплениями золотого и серебряного. Те будто светились изнутри спокойным ровным светом.

Риз встрепенулся и пощёлкал пальцами, следом для верности нарисовав в воздухе замысловатую руну.

— Проклятье! — и тут магия не работала! Он поёжился, растёр ладони, пытаясь хоть как-то согреться. Чуть поодаль застыла черная гладь бездонного озера, и Риз для верности отступил на несколько шагов. Почему-то он был уверен, что на этот раз живым ему не выбраться. И, несмотря на мнимую красоту и тишину, уж очень зловещей показалась пещера — такого камня Риз не встречал ни в одной магической лавке или альманахе, кто знает — не вытягивал ли тот из людей жизнь? А то и душу.

— Странное же место… — пробубнил Риз. Стены комнаты изгибались под невероятными углами, какие-то из них изъели насквозь высокие тёмные проходы, — арки, одна подозрительней другой. И на этот раз выбор был крайне невелик — либо замёрзнуть насмерть, либо попробовать вернуться через озеро черни, либо… пойти по одному из коридоров, каждый из которых мог привести куда угодно. Даже к выходу. Теоретически. И небольшой шанс на спасение — лучше, чем совсем никакого.

Недолго думая, Риз прикрыл глаза и ткнул наугад в сторону. Как оказалось — в проход в самом дальнем углу, где порода была особенно тёмной. С каждым шагом почему-то холодало всё сильней и сильней, но маг не сдавался — подумаешь! Просто надо идти быстрей. Вдоль хребта пробежал озноб, Риз неуверенно осмотрелся — но вокруг всё также — ни души. Только вот вскоре коридор расширился, а полированный камень под ногами сменился острыми, мелкими черепками. Ступню обожгло болью, маг, зашипев, отступил. И кому пришло в голову укладывать пол такой то гадостью? Риз думал пнуть парочку с досады, но осёкся, когда тишину развеял едва слышный звук. Казалось, что за углом кто-то переговаривался, да так, чтобы он не услышал.  
Аккуратно ступая, лишь бы не наделать шума, маг прошёл вперёд, а дойдя до поворота, не смог сдержать удивлённого вздоха от увиденного.

Пред ним была зала — широкая, своды её уходили вдаль, насколько хватало глаз, потолок был чёрен и высок, а пол сплошь усеян неровным блестящим камнем. Комната казалась бесконечной, но внутри не было ни золота, ни сторожащих то мерзких чудовищ. Были лишь зеркала — в человеческий рост кристальные плиты. Все неправильные, перекошенные, полированная поверхность которых испещрена жуткими глубокими трещинами. Какие-то из них были разбиты вдребезги, а какие-то горели изнутри странным тусклым светом. И именно от подобного зеркала и исходил тихий, плохо различимый гул. Скрепя сердце, Риз неуверенно ступил к нему.  
— …го-то? Обещали больше! — голос грубый, и чей — неясно.  
— Те ещё скряги, тебе ли не знать? Кончаем их, — второй же уверенный и резкий. Секундой позже раздался глухой хлопок, и зеркало растрескалось, затухая. Тут же зажглись ещё несколько.

Риз нахмурился, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Предмет возле него явно имел магическую природу, но в то же самое время магия здесь не работала. Так куда же его занесло? Чуть поодаль полумрак развеяло блеклое свечение, и, пожав плечами, Риз решил взглянуть на артефакт поближе. Может быть, так он сможет понять, как выбраться из злосчастного места?

Следующая кристаллическая плита оказалась изъедена трещинами, будто одернутая первыми морозами поверхность реки, и слышно было лишь самую малость, как сквозь вату — чьи-то выкрики и непрекращающийся вой. Но на секунду картинка сменилась, изнутри всё будто покрыло серебром, и там, Риз увидел… своё собственное перекошенное лицо — потемневшее от крови, с широко распахнутыми от ужаса глазами.  
Маг отшатнулся, едва не завалившись назад.  
— Что всё это… — начал было он, но запнулся, когда ту же фразу произнёс некто из кристалла совсем близко.  
— …всё это значит?! — голос — женский, сильный. Слова хлестали плетью.  
Риз поёжился, теперь идея исследовать «милое» место уже не казалась такой уж разумной. Да и больно резок и неприятен звук, доносившийся из зеркала — таким же тоном много лет назад Риза отчитывали в родном доме. За то, чего он не делал и в чём не был виноват.  
— Вы должны были привести её живой!  
— Кто ж знал, что она так взбесится от смерти ублюдка? — пробасил кто-то ещё. Изнутри поднялась волна страха — Риз слышал этот голос, только вот где? Кое-как собравшись, маг боязливо подошёл к кристаллу, но и на этот раз рассмотреть что-либо было сложно — сквозь трещины и зарубки виднелся могучий, высокий силуэт, и как с его плеча свисало нечто вытянутое, будто мешок с песком. Сощурившись, Риз понял, что-то был человек — девушка, бледная и черноволосая, спину и руки которой покрывали сочащиеся фиолетовой жижей трубки. Послышался раздражённый вздох, что-то ярко вспыхнуло, и зеркало одёрнуло алым. То будто завибрировало изнутри, чёрные черепки посыпались на пол.  
— Это ты во всём виноват! — прошипела незнакомка. Стекло запузырилось, открытой кожи коснулся неприятный потусторонний жар — но, отступая, маг заметил вспыхнувшие ярким жёлтым светом глаза, и отражение в них — того, кто здорово напоминал его самого.

Мотнув головой, Риз побрёл прочь, не обращая внимания на окружающие его звуки, свет, и пронзительный холод. Какой-то безумец собрал в этом месте коллекцию кошмаров? Зачем? И почему в отражениях так много непонятного? И, он всё ещё мог вернуться, только вот не приведёт ли его очередной коридор в тупик или местечко похуже?  
Потерев лицо ладонями, маг встрепенулся и распахнул глаза. Не время сдаваться! И только эта мысль пронеслась в голове, как он осознал, что стоял у ещё одного высоченного тёмного зеркала — на этот раз, то было ровным, будто бы полированным, и выглядело дорого — как экспонат в музее или диковинка в доме знати. Медленно, то ожило — яркое свечение заставило мага поморщиться. Место, что пред ним предстало — странное, полно начищенного до блеска серебра, белого, слепящего света и малопонятных устройств — вроде тех, что сумасшедшие мастера на ярмарках выставляли «альтернативой магии». С десятком перемигивающихся лампочек, с трубками и жгутами.

— Наверное, это чей-то сон… — тихо проговорил Риз. Вокруг сновидца расхаживал, потирая руки, сутулый человечек в белой робе — глаза его скрыты за толстыми линзами очков, и сам он неопрятный и нервный. Тот зачем-то взял лицо сновидца в свои руки и заглянул в глаза — внимательно, пристально.  
— Помнишь, как тебя зовут?  
Картина дёрнулась туда-сюда.  
— А что я от тебя хочу, знаешь? — на кивок, человечек едва заметно улыбнулся. Гаденькой, мерзкой улыбочкой. Риз понял, что наблюдать за этой историей ему с каждой секундой хотелось всё меньше и меньше, только вот когда сновидец дёрнул головой — стали видны яркие бирюзовые завитки татуировок, и было в них что-то знакомое…  
— Прекрасно. Прекрасно! — возликовал тот, зло рассмеявшись. — Никто мне не верил! Столько сил, столько денег! И вот, полюбуйтесь, — он взял сновидца за руку, и татуировки налились светом. Тут же что-то ярко вспыхнуло, а после окрасилось алым. Картинка подрагивала, будто сновидец бился в конвульсиях.  
— Рано! Плохо! Эй ты! Принеси мне отчёт за последние несколько дней…

И тут — изображение пропало, и почти мгновенно восстановилось. Риз замер. Потому что теперь человек в белой робе стоял в стороне, а прямо перед тем, кто видел этот сон, был тот, кого быть там совсем не должно! У груди его ярко горел голубым непонятный многоугольник, тело — сильное и поджарое, одежда — дорогая, хорошего кроя, из тканей, которые Риз никогда в жизни не видел. Но куда хуже стало, стоило Ризу разглядеть его лицо.  
— Что за… — он потёр глаза, но наваждение не спало. Напротив него застыл Тим! Только вот не было в его взгляде ничего, что согревало душу — тот был колючим, холодным, от такого взгляда Ризу тотчас захотелось умыться. Или дать стоящему перед ним незнакомцу крепкую затрещину.  
— Значит, всё, что я захочу? — и голос, вот ведь нонсенс, голос так похож! Но, всмотревшись, Риз приметил что с лицом незнакомца было что-то не так. То словно покрывал слой второй кожи. Маска?  
— Так точно, сэр, — промямлил стоящий возле него человечек, поправляя очки. — Свободная воля исключена. Объект исполнит любое ваше пожелание. А демонстрацию способностей вы видели.  
— Неплохо. За сколько он расправился с бандитами? Тридцать секунд? — тот хищно улыбнулся.  
— Д-двадцать пять, сэр. Фазовый щит, удар, и… мы также работаем над интеграцией захвата, но есть некоторые…

Риз сглотнул, зажмурившись, когда незнакомец потрепал того, чьими глазами он видел сновидение по щеке. По-хозяйски, гадко — будто верную псину. Или вещь.  
— …Моя личная сирена. Подумать только, — он придвинулся ближе, и улыбка его обратилась в звериный оскал. — Но для начала, мы с тобой повеселимся.

Зеркало моргнуло, и свет его потускнел. И теперь, все одёрнулось розоватой дымкой. Риз увидел мраморный пол, статуи невероятной высоты и звезды в широком окне. А ещё, существо, чьими глазами Риз смотрел этот сон, почему-то было изломано — суставы вывернуты под неправильными углами, одежда — разорвана, а в животе зияла страшная язва, из которой выбивалась яркая кровь.  
— Скучно! — тот же незнакомец каблуком ботинка наступил на открытую рану, разворошив её края, но сновидец не произнёс ни звука. — Разочаровываешь, парень! Что только не делал — реакции как с резиновой куклы. Ты вообще живой? А?  
Ответа не последовало, незнакомец, рыкнув, сорвал с пояса какую-то вытянутую штуку, предназначение которой для Риза было загадкой. А потом он понял, и нутро его обдало холодом.  
— Мушкет?.. — кажется, так называли диковинное оружие, которому редкие мастера пророчили большое будущее. Это же — помещалось в руку, но выглядел брусок дорого, а металл отражал оранжевое магическое свечение — наверняка, таким можно было и убить за один выстрел! Незнакомец навёл брусок на развороченную рану, и присмотрелся. Но потом, повертев тот на пальце, наклонил голову в сторону, будто задумавшись.  
— Хм-м. Кукла. Марионетка… — взгляд его загорелся злым пламенем, он недобро улыбнулся. — Есть одна идейка.

И вновь — зеркало моргнуло, все одёрнуло красным, картинку — едва видно.  
— Сэр, мы столько сил приложили, лишь бы объект забыл себя…  
— Бла бла бла. — что-то низко протрещало. — Адьес.  
И опять, вспышки, жестокие и холодные. Опять тот же мраморный пол, только теперь — ближе, у самого лица.  
— Итааак. Ну, как тебе, а? Папочка вернул тебе волю?  
Существо уставилось на свою руку — на блестящие вихры татуировок, словно неспокойные волны, и почему-то перед глазами его вспыхнуло — раз, и ещё.  
— Давай так. Порадуешь меня, — незнакомец широко расставил ноги. — И я, так уж и быть, позволю тебе время от времени наслаждаться твоими пустыми мозгами. Силы не вздумай использовать — учёные поставили в твою черепушку предохранитель. Только попробуй, и тебя поджарит изнутри.

И тут перед ним промелькнули жуткие, отвратительные картины — крови, боли, мучений, и самые яркие — того, как с ним забавлялся этот жестокий незнакомец, будто и не человеком тот был, а гнусным животным. Существо зажмурилось, залилось горькими всхлипами, а потом, отшатнувшись, будто защищаясь, занесло перед собой руку — и в тот же миг всё вокруг занялось алым пламенем и яркими статическими искрами.  
— Эй! Какого…  
Зеркало треснуло и погрузилось во тьму. Пошатываясь, Риз сделал шаг назад, и только потом осознал, что щеки у него почему-то были влажными. В голове зароились путаные мысли — казалось, что и сам он был там, был этим безвольным заложником, эмоции — неясные и непонятные захлестнули его сознание, — одна уродливей другой.

— Что всё это такое? — прошептал маг, стараясь совладать с обуявшими его чувствами. — Что это за место?!  
Но, ему никто не ответил. Потемневшие зеркала уходили далеко во мрак, будто ряды надгробий. Вот — ожило ещё одно, и от увиденного маг едва не закричал. Потому что перед ним был тот самый лес, в котором их настигли Брик и Мордекай. Но в этот раз всё было иначе — Тим лежал возле него. Точнее, его безжизненное тело, разрубленное надвое, будто туша быка на базаре. Кровью орошена трава вокруг, и зеркало кто-то затемнил с одной стороны, видно хуже обычного.  
— Пха, — варвар сплюнул, и зычно рассмеялся. — Ха-хах, повезло-то как! Вырву ему когти да зубы, разбогатею!  
«Не может этого быть!» — подумал про себя маг.  
Но, получалось, это и вправду был он сам? Он сразу же узнал свою одежду, перепачканную пылью и кровью, короткий жезл, что валялся чуть поодаль. Только почему всё настолько отличалось от реальности?  
— Н-нет, — этот «Риз» должен был убежать, но вместо этого лишь прижимал к себе верхнюю часть туловища напарника. — Не… не трожь его…  
И не было ни огненных птиц, ни помощи, ни обступивших их иллюзий. «Риз» закашлялся, дыхание его вырывалось болезненными всхлипами, а когда тот посмотрел вниз, то наблюдавший по другую сторону маг увидел два наконечника, что насквозь пробили живот. Кровь пропитала рубашку, и такой красный ему совсем не к лицу.  
— И что ты мне сделаешь, а? — варвар размял плечи и оскалился. — Безглазая мразь, столько времени из-за тебя потеряли!  
— Не подходи! — прошипел «Риз», но из руки его лишь посыпались слабые, безвредные искры. Пустой, эфир исчерпан.  
Секундой позже берсерк с диким рёвом замахнулся и тут же кристалл растрескался окончательно — жуткая картина развеялась. Пошатнувшись, маг грузно осел на пол.  
В глубине души тут же ожил потаённый страх — что если бы не помощь, приключение закончилось бы куда быстрей и куда хуже. И холодно было не от наготы — а от жути, что происходила внутри ужасных плит. Риз отвесил себе несколько оплеух, затряс головой — и резко встал, едва не упав. Не время киснуть, то, что происходит внутри зеркал вполне могло оказаться иллюзией! Надо выбираться! Но, оглядевшись, Риз понял одну очень неприятную вещь — заворожённый видениями в артефактах, он совсем забыл отметить свой путь. Как же теперь вернуться назад?

* * *

Маг не понял, сколько времени прошло — то будто потеряло всякий смысл, остались лишь бесчисленные зеркала и ужасы, в них застывшие. В каждом Риз увидел себя. Себя — призраком, что застыл бестелесной тенью над чужой крепкой формой. Себя — злодеем с ледяным сердцем, что душил воровку. Себя — чудом, плечом с плечом с которым сражались угрюмые люди в серых кафтанах, а вела их сама чернота. Но каждый раз история обрывалась — и одна смерть была ужасней другой. И не только его — видел он и верных друзей, обращённых взмахом руки в пепел, видел напарника, которого судьба не миловала, убивая всё изощрённей и изощрённей. Был в этих видениях и человек в маске — странно, но того звали совсем как брата оборотня — Джеком, и ни в одной истории тот не был ни спасителем, ни героем.

Реальность оказалась ничуть ни лучше, ведь каждый последующий шаг отдавался болью — ноги покрыли мелкие царапины и ссадины, да и дыхание всё чаще вырывались изо рта облачками пара. В голове мага пронеслась шальная мысль, что так он и сгинет — в окружении бредовых видений. Но тут тени, что тянулись от тускло освещённого зеркала будто ожили — закручиваясь в замысловатые спирали, танцуя, извиваясь вдоль стен. И наконец — одна из них отделилась, выплывая в реальный мир. То, что это не галлюцинация Риз понял не сразу, лишь когда «тень» заговорила:  
— Вы живы? — голос — глубокий, приятный. Звучание его — будто накинутое на плечи тёплое одеяло, так хотелось им укутаться, а Риз так устал… но, сбросив бредовые мысли, маг приметил алые символы, что светились в темноте — прямо как у того жреца, чьё колдовство помогло выбраться из кошмара многие недели назад. Только вот когда человек вышел на свет, Риз опешил.

Таких типов он изредка видел в стенах академии, да и то, — за прилавком; или в людных местах, — там, где можно было дороже продать редкий магический товар. Торговцы с далёких ледяных земель. Но что тот забыл здесь, во сне?  
Человек был высок, статен, и богато одет — тёмно-серый кафтан расшит серебряной нитью и подбит коротким мехом, сапоги — с пряжками из чернёного золота и загнутыми мысами, а пояс его — повязан куском блестящей алой ткани. Только вот за одеждой уж очень сложно было рассмотреть самого незваного гостя. И вскоре, маг понял почему.

Дело было не в русых волосах с проседью, что вихрами опускались на его плечи. И даже не в горящих потусторонним огнём глазах — отметкой охочих до тёмных искусств аколитов. Дело было в лице — то будто раздробили на части, как дорогое блюдо, да сложили как попало — мозаика, переливающееся марево зависло над шеей вместо плоти и крови. Не сразу, но, Риз понял — незнакомец вступил с кем-то в бой между реальностью и сном, и результат был не в его пользу. До чего подозрительно!

— Вы торговец? — с недоверием проговорил Риз.  
— Ох, вам милее более привычный образ? — тот крутанулся на каблуках, и вот пред Ризом предстал закутанный в балахон жрец из кошмара со старым особняком и статуями. — Или нет?  
— Зачем эти дешёвые фокусы?  
— Лучше давать людям то, чего они ждут, — он рассмеялся. — Вам ли не знать?  
Голос мягкий, как бархат, но внутри будто пустой. Эхо из бездонного колодца.  
— Здесь довольно прохладно, — жрец хлопнул в ладоши, и темнота вокруг Риза внезапно стала материальной, — приняв форму свободной тёмной мантии из плотной ткани. — Знайте, заболеете здесь — заболеете и в реальном мире.  
— Кто вы… такой?  
— В таких местах имя имеет силу, потому, — он подмигнул, — давайте обойдёмся без формальностей. Главное — у нас одна цель.  
— Уверены?  
— О, абсолютно! — жрец поманил его за собой ладонью. — Идемте. Я покажу вам кое-что занятное.  
— С чего бы мне вам верить? — маг нахмурился, сильнее кутаясь в чёрный балахон.  
Жрец вздохнул и протянул руку в сторону, следом буквально из ничего достав изящную резную трубку. Та пожелтевшая, из полированной кости — будто тонкую ветку опутали щупальца и лианы. Кончик трубки утонул в мозаичном мареве, раздался травянистый аромат.  
— Вы ведь хотите выбраться, так?  
— Найти выход я и сам могу! — надулся Риз. — Без всякой там помощи! М-может, может вы вообще заманили сюда, чтобы прикончить!  
Собеседник его рассмеялся — раскатистым, красивым смехом, и лишь покачал головой, как добрый дядюшка перед неразумным племянником.  
— Вообще-то, без моей помощи вы давным-давно были бы мертвы, — тот выдохнул струю дыма. — Чувство, что за вами наблюдают, жар, от которого хочется убежать — да некуда… знакомо?  
— И что с того?  
— Ястреб ещё много недель назад выжгла бы вам душу, если бы не моя защита. Во сне. И наяву.  
— Конечно, — Риз скривился. — Как благородно. И не бесплатно, я прав? Что взамен?  
— …Помощь? — жрец зашагал в темноту. — И, здесь становится небезопасно. Слишком много смерти и горя. Пойдёмте, прошу.  
— Т-только… — запыхавшись, нагнал его маг. — Обещайте рассказать мне всё! И… я подумаю. Так уж и быть!  
— Непременно! Прошу за мной.

* * *

Шуршащие под ногами битые осколки вскоре сменились ровной дорогой. Жрец лавировал между огромными зеркалами, будто совсем те не замечая — а пещера тем временем наполнялась новыми звуками и запахами. Сладковатый аромат трав, что доносился из изящной трубки мешался с запахом чего-то тёплого, дышащего — словно стены постепенно оживали. И правда — Риз осмотрелся, — золотисто-синий камень, что покрывал всё вокруг, местами будто бы стал мягче, текучей.  
— Где мы?  
— Сложный вопрос. Мы нигде и никогда, мой юный друг. Здесь правила времени и пространства не работают.  
Риз недовольно цокнул языком — ну конечно, жрецы с их загадочностью! Когда это они говорили всё напрямик?  
— Знаете, не очень люблю шарады…  
— Ах. Приверженец холодной логики. Понятно-понятно, — он тихо рассмеялся. — Тогда так — представьте себе реку, циклопическую, огромную, как всё сущее. И, из одного бурного потока выходят тысячи тысяч помельче — а от них ещё, и опять, и так — бесконечно.  
— И как это связано с теми, — маг поёжился. — Зеркалами?  
— Напрямую. В них отражается то, что случилось, что случалось, и что может случиться. Вы ведь видели, как умирали? — демонические глаза зло блеснули. — Видел и я. Сам, кого знал, кого любил — снова, и снова, и снова…  
— П-подождите, но это ведь магия! Всё можно объяснить!  
— Пути эфира здесь не работают, — жрец затянулся. — И наша встреча — воистину подарок богов. Одна на сотни сотен тысяч.  
Нехороший холодок протянул вдоль хребта мага, тот проморгался, отгоняя наваждение. Он судорожно пытался вспомнить, где и что говорилось о чём-то подобном. Трактаты о вероятностях и измерениях были редкостью, тема считалась сложнейшей и затрагивалась лишь на последних курсах. А магов, что могли совладать хотя бы с базовой ступенью, в его группе можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. Но… этот странный тип был жрецом. Кто знал, на что способно божество, которому тот поклонялся?  
— Откуда вы знаете?  
— Хм, понимаете ли, мой господин не умеет творить ярких чудес. Не умеет воскрешать мёртвых, или посылать огненные дожди. Единственное его благословение — знание, — жрец осенил себя странным знамением, будто начертил в воздухе неправильный многоугольник. — И в этом он превзошёл всех богов, как живых, так и нет.  
Риз проглотил кислоту, что собралась у горла. До чего нехорошо это звучало.  
— Ваш господин?  
— Ключ и Врата. Таящийся у порога. 

Камень под ногами обратился в шелестящую мелкую гальку, капли серебра и золота в синеве стали ярче. Неведанный творец будто заключил в высоких стенах само ночное небо — а ещё, колючий холодный ветер исчез. Шаг, другой — путники вышли к другой широкой зале, где возвышались тёмные вытянутые кристаллы. Только вот если раньше кошмарные зеркала были разбросаны хаотично — здесь от входа тянулись ровные ряды, — словно кости для игры в домино. И сами плиты выглядели куда лучше — почти без трещин, начищенные до блеска.  
— Раньше, мне раз за разом приходилось наблюдать эти неприглядные картины. Смерти, боли, забвения. Каждая история — трагедия. В каждой пьесе — лишь мелкая сошка, — жрец прибавил шаг. — Разменная монета, болванчик для стрел и мечей. Дабы великие герои блистали!  
Маг зажмурился, когда разум обожгли свежие воспоминания — как варвар бесцеремонно срывал с него, ещё живого, — дорогую мантию, как выдёргивал у оборотня когти и клыки, и как в других, бесчисленных воплощениях берсерк, или другие искатели приносили лишь смерть и горе. Неужели… неужели именно это его и ждёт?  
— И ничего нельзя изменить? — прошелестел маг тихо-тихо.  
В мозаичном мареве лица мелькнул белый треугольник улыбки, жрец мотнул головой.  
— Отнюдь! Даже в хаосе есть закономерность! — он широко раскинул руки. — Мне лишь нужно было найти того, у кого всё получилось!  
— Ч-что?  
Жрец зацокал каблуками, чеканя шаг, возле него загорались и потухали зеркала — но те не трескались, а лишь показывали отрывочные сюжеты. Мельком, Риз увидел перекошенное от ярости лицо снайпера, что в следующую секунду оросилось кровью; себя самого — внутри потока из цифр, одёрнутого зелёной дымкой, — возле него застыла красивая девушка, будто раздробленная на куски — смутно знакомая…  
— Понимаете, в каждой истории события должны идти в определённом порядке. Роли предопределены, а весь мир — лишь декорация. Но иногда, очень, очень редко, — жрец нагнулся к нему, настолько близко, что они едва не столкнулись лбами. — Хватает мелкого камешка, чтобы вызвать обвал. Подойдите-ка сюда.

В тёмной глади пред магом предстало бесконечное звёздное полотно, от одного вида которого захватило дух. Сотни, тысячи звёзд. И среди всего этого зависло… сооружение? Механизм? В виде одной большой литеры. «Н».  
— Это… Что это?  
— Вот тут человек забрался далеко в глубины космоса. За многие солнца от родной земли.  
— Вы же шутите… — с благоговением проговорил маг. Всё это казалось дурацкой сказкой, искусной иллюзией, но никак не правдой. Только вот та довольно быстро закончилась — небо не хотело держать повисшую в пустоте литеру — и та, медленно рассыпаясь, падала вниз — обрушиваясь огненным дождём. Жрец затянулся, и ровно проговорил:  
— Здесь — история ещё не достигла своей кульминации. Герой пал от рук Ведьмы, его дом разрушен, а сама она — в скором времени схлестнётся с Культом.  
— Вы о чём?  
— Культ Хранилища, — жрец тихо хохотнул. — Не слыхали?  
Риз мотнул головой — такое нелепое названьице он уж точно бы запомнил.  
— Пути их с Ястребом пересекаются, обычно — когда та обзаведётся силами, союзниками и доброй славой. Но редко… — он кивнул в сторону затухающего зеркала, поверхность которого утонула в огненных вспышках. — …Они приходят раньше. И тогда Пастух становится Ловчим. А Палач — Героем.

Слова его всё больше отдавали сущим бредом, и с каждой новой историей Риз терялся в происходящем больше и больше. Но собеседник его, казалось, этого не замечал — тот, покручивая между пальцев резную трубку, подошёл к ещё одному зеркалу, и кивком указал на полированную поверхность.  
— В похожем месте мне удалось найти своё Отражение. Ах, до чего приятная картина!  
Ризу картина приятной не казалась — напротив, бескрайние заснеженные поля и хмурое серое небо заставили его поёжиться. Да и люди, что деловито расхаживали меж снегов — легко, будто того и не было вовсе, — выглядели угрюмыми, слишком уж серьёзными. Тяжёлые серые кафтаны и длинные чёрные мушкеты Риз точно видел — в одном из зеркал. Там этих же людей обращали в кровавое месиво подоспевшие на вечеринку искатели. Но здесь, — тех не было видно.  
— Тень, Отражение. Называйте, как хотите.  
— Тень?  
— Ну, мой юный друг, казалось, вы куда умней! Видели же людей, что выглядели в точности как вы, — он сощурился. — Умирающих. Молящих о пощаде.  
— Это не я, — Риз оскалился. — Не я! Не знаю, что там происходило, и как получилось, что…  
…что он сам, и напарник его — умирали снова и снова ужасной смертью.  
— Конечно, — жрец погладил его по плечу, будто успокаивая испугавшегося грозы юнца. — Знаю, больно осознавать, что смертны. Больно понимать, что тот путь был неверен. Но здесь и сейчас вы живы. И это главное. Ведь так?  
Тон жреца убаюкивал, а голос звучал приятным рокотом прибрежных волн. Тот затянулся, следом выдохнув струю густого дыма, и та застыла в воздухе, рассекла чернь надвое.  
— Получается, вы разговаривали, — Риз ткнул пальцем в полированный камень. — С теми, по ту сторону.  
— Возможно, — жрец пожал плечами. — Но, куда чаще они же совсем не хотели меня слушать. Или вовсе пытались убить.  
Хмурые люди в серых кафтанах тем временем рассыпались, зарылись в снег — да так, что не разглядеть. Раздался странный стрекот — белые хлопья взметнулись вверх, — и в пьесе появился новый герой, — огромное, разряженное в яркие цвета чудовище — ревущее, как стая василисков. Слова его малопонятны — тот отчаянно звал свою госпожу, и… хотел испить чужой крови?  
— Отвратительно, пойдемте-ка отсюда. Есть и места поприятнее.  
— Что там произошло? — Риз быстрым шагом нагнал собеседника.  
— Хм-м. Форменная резня, мой юный друг. И закончилась бы она плачевно, но, к счастью — зарвавшуюся девчонку вовремя остановили. Культ был обезглавлен. А остальное — пока непостоянно, как осенняя погода.

В истории слишком много белых пятен, а сама она — неправдоподобней с каждым словом. Вот потому-то Риз и не любил ни жрецов, ни их богов — добиться ясного ответа от них — сродни чуду.  
— Не понимаю! — проворчал Риз, прикрыв лицо ладонью.  
— Хм. Давайте, вернёмся в нашу с вами историю? Наверное, слышали про эксперименты Даль? Искусственная Магическая Инициация?  
— Хах? Да, но при чём здесь…  
— Нашёлся один, — по мозаике лица прошла рябь, а глаза загорелись злым огнём. — …Предатель, что помог Ведьме добиться небывалой мощи. А для испытаний тот избрал наши земли. Произошло это несколько лет назад.  
Жрец затянулся и выпустил густой дым сквозь зубы.  
— Эта самая Ведьма возомнила себя невесть кем, уничтожала города и деревни, едва не оставила людей без еды, — он погладил большим пальцем полоску красной ткани, что опоясывала его талию. — И, попыталась основать культ, на пару с братцем. Они назвали себя и своих последователей «Дети Хранилища».  
— Погодите-ка, — Риз замотал головой. — Я ни о чем таком не слышал!  
Жрец сипло рассмеялся.  
— Конечно не слышали, мой юный друг. Великие Спящие послали мне знамение, — он раскинул руки в стороны. — И наказали исполнить их волю. Что я и сделал.  
— Сделали что?  
— Ах. Мелочь. Укоротил Ведьме росточек, — он провёл ребром ладони поперёк горла. — Только и всего.

Маг зажмурился, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. О Ведьмах, настоящих Ведьмах, а не о простых деревенских знахарках, что пытались заработать на громком имени — было известно немного. Что в мире их может быть только шесть. Что силы их — врождённые, и заключены в узорах дьявольских татуировок. И что чаще всего тех пытались либо использовать, либо пленить. А редкое убийство могущественной ведьмы было излюбленной темой на ежегодных сборищах академий. И сейчас этот странный тип утверждает, что убил одну из них? Нет, это какая-то шутка!  
— Вы ведь торговец? Не воин.  
— Надзор за торговыми путями — одна из моих обязанностей, верно, — жрец поклонился. — В море много опасностей, и человек — не самая страшная.

Ну конечно. И кто же мог договориться с жуткими тварями из глубин, как не жрец богов, одно имя которых вызывало мигрень!  
— Князь Владов был очень недоволен потерей груза и наших судов. А я же… — он сложил руки на груди. — …понимаете, отчитываться перед семьями погибших честных работяг не очень-то приятно. И, вся эта бюрократия, бр-р!  
Воспоминания казались книгой со слипшимися страницами, стоило дёрнуть слишком сильно — как в мозгу просыпалась боль. Маг смутно помнил, что много лет назад, во время учёбы, северян в столице почти не видели, а уже через пару-тройку годков ситуация изменилась — все чаще среди торговцев и антикваров мелькали люди в серых кафтанах, все лучше становилось их снаряжение и товар. Да и странные, до того неведанные артефакты из чёрного, будто сама ночь, металла пришлись по вкусу любителям тёмных искусств. Ризу они казались диковатыми, грубыми, а свойства — что страшная сказка на ночь, в которую поверит лишь полный дурак. Но тёмные маги наперебой рассказывали про неправильной формы многоугольники, что удваивали эфир, но забирали жизненную силу; игральные кости, на которых могло выпасть что угодно, даже смерть врага, или того, кто их кинул; камни неизведанных цветов, что преобразовывали заклинания в прямые противоположности. Одним словом, экзотика, к тому же совершенно бесполезная. А вот настоящее оружие у северян выглядело куда привлекательней, как и ткани с мехами. Так неужели… тот «Культ» и стал причиной изменений?

Жрец побрёл у самой стены, ведя по камню раскрытой ладонью. Камень — что чешуя древнего змея, переливающийся, будто дышащий изнутри.  
— Теперь же поборники Ястреба атаковали торговые пути. Думали, что мы везём на продажу оружие, зелья, алхимические ингредиенты… — он покачал головой. — А когда нашли там специи, зерно и снедь — взбесились. Убили много хороших людей.  
— Это довольно, — ну конечно, так он и поверил! — Жестоко.  
— Именно. Их «храбрейший лидер» не обрадовалась, когда мы ответили сталью. Возможно, по ту сторону она и сильна, но, — он сжал и разжал руки в кулаки. — В мире снов никому не дано справиться со слугами Великих Спящих. Мир снов — их обитель.  
— А ваше… — Риз ткнул пальцем себе же в щёку.  
— Это? — жрец рассмеялся. — Что вы, привычное дело! Редко кто не пытается дать мне по лицу при встрече. Добрая слава — тяжкое бремя.

Неспешным шагом, путники пересекали одну залу за другой, а разыгрываемые в зеркалах пьесы из иных миров преследовали их по пятам, будто вой призраков. Жрец замолчал, трубка в его руке рассыпалась на части и исчезла.  
— Помните комнату, где вы, другой «вы», умирали, раз за разом? — наконец, странноватый незнакомец заговорил, тихо-тихо.  
Риз поёжился, усилием воли отгоняя нехорошее чувство.  
— Предлагаете вернуться? — действовать, так на опережение!  
— О нет. Пустое это. Бессмысленное.

Следующий коридор оказался куда шире, по краям его парили в воздухе слабо люминесцирующие белым кристаллы, и всё вокруг будто утонуло в призрачном свечении. А дальше — твёрдый каменный пол сменился мелким, тёплым песком, таким же тёмным и блестящим, как и всё вокруг. И на этот раз комната оказалась абсолютно пустой, полой, но настолько огромной — будто бесконечной. Жрец хлопнул в ладоши, раз, два, и острые кристаллы рассыпались по сторонам, освещая путь нестройной дорожкой.  
— Много смертей, одна хуже другой. Ваша. Того, кто вам близок и люб. Так?

Риз сглотнул, когда от этих слов пред его мысленным взором промелькнул обрывок истории — той, время и место которой маг не смог понять, как ни старался. Где оборотень лежал возле него на испещрённым трещинами мраморе, где в животе у него зияла ужасная рана, и где целебное зелье — что вода. Не работало. Впитывалось, но не лечило. Но страшнее всего было другое — а именно, слова, что тот произнёс, улыбаясь, перед тем как умереть.  
«Я так рад, что встретил тебя».  
И это неправильно, такого не должно было быть! Не было ни проклятий, ни ругани, ни обвинений, что за несколько лет Риз слышал много-много раз от неудачников, которых водил за нос. Ничего из этого! Неужели этот простак настолько туп, что готов был расстаться с жизнью ради него? Риз потёр лицо ладонями, загоняя воспоминания в подкорку. Жрец, что встал чуть поодаль, тяжело вздохнул и кивком указал на переливающиеся холодным светом барханы.

— Мои смерти здесь. В этих песках. Свои зеркала — я изничтожил в пыль. Но, — он грустно вздохнул. — Для коллекции вашего забвения хватило одной комнаты. А моих — не счесть.  
Маг поёжился — слишком уж правдиво прозвучали эти слова, да и от участи, что постигла незнакомца, стало очень неуютно. Видеть свою смерть опять и опять, и думать — а удастся ли предотвратить её на этот раз, — кошмар, а вовсе не благословение.  
— Но, мы здесь не за этим. Прошу за мной.

Песчинки шуршали под ногами, сложно было представить, сколько зеркал пришлось перебить, чтобы утоптать те в прах. Но, — Риз собрался, отогнал лишние мысли, — даже из этого можно было получить выгоду. Если жрец до сих пор его не тронул, пустил в обитель своего бога, и рассказал столько ценной информации (которую, возможно, удастся даже продать), значит — маг ему нужен, и нужен живым! Но зачем? …И тут, Риз едва сдержался, чтобы не впечатать ладонью себе же в лоб. Конечно!  
— Идол. Я нужен вам из-за него?  
— О-о, решили взять быка за рога, да? — он рассмеялся. — Может быть да. Может быть — нет.  
— Тогда у меня вопрос. Правда, что этот идол умеет исполнять желания?  
Жрец пожал плечами.  
— В какой-то степени. Однако, больше ему подвластно нематериальное. Только между нами — Ястреб хочет попросить исчезновения магии как таковой. Чтобы все были равны.  
Риз сглотнул, следом поморщившись от звука низкого смеха.  
— Забавно, не так ли? Или вам тоже хочется чего-то необычного? Добавить в арсенал пару-другую смертоносных заклинаний? Погасить солнце?  
— Нет. Деньги. Много денег. Это он может?  
— О да, — жрец качнулся с пяток на мыски и обратно. — Прямо за постаментом должна быть огромная сокровищница, где культисты оставляли подношения — оружие, артефакты, камни и золото. И по всему храму тоже, правда там добыча куда менее привлекательна.  
Риз прищурился, исподлобья рассматривая собеседника — тот едва не светился от самодовольства, и как же это всё подозрительно!  
— А вы? Вы чего хотите?  
— Жить. — сухо ответил жрец. — И никакой идол мне в этом не поможет.  
— Хах, не верю, — маг ухмыльнулся, скрестив руки на груди. — Слышал я про ваших богов, и про то, как в жертву вы приносите своих же людей!  
— Что вы, что вы, какая глупость. Чужаков вполне достаточно, смею заверить, — он поклонился. — И, наши с вами истории похожи, но исход — полностью зависит от вас.  
— Вранье!  
— Ничуть, — серьёзно проговорил жрец. — Сказанное мною — правда. Могу поклясться видимым и невидимым миром, это так.  
И от этих слов на мгновение яркие золотые крапинки застывшего в стенах неба зажглись. Чтобы так же быстро потухнуть. Вновь воцарилась тишина. Песок мерно шелестел под ногами, а комната, что почудилась бесконечной — совсем такой не оказалась. И было ли то колдовство, иллюзия, или что-то ещё, маг так до конца и не понял. Но тело, само его тело с каждым шагом будто становилось легче, шаг — невесомей, а кожа — прозрачней. Буквально. Но спутник его на это никак не отреагировал, лишь спокойно шёл вперёд, замолчав. Скрепя сердце, маг проговорил то, что хотел спросить уже давно:  
— Что я должен сделать?  
— Наконец-то правильный вопрос! — жрец развернулся, достал из воздуха огранённый камень размером с фалангу большого пальца — зловещего темно зелёного цвета, как чешуя василиска.  
— Муассанит. Этот камень пришёл к нам со звёзд. Буквально, его находят в метеоритах, — тот протянул ладонь. — Возьмите. Не проклят, даю вам своё слово.  
От камня веяло чем-то странным, а секундой позже тот распался на три ровные части. Риз тут же одёрнул руку, брезгливо поморщившись.  
— Нет. Без договора нет сделки. Рассказывайте всё.  
— Что ж… Первый нужно будет вставить постамент, на котором установлен идол. Вторую часть — бросить в ток эфира, что проходит под храмом.  
— Под храмом? — Риз выгнул бровь.  
— Именно. Так идол сможет напитаться силой.  
Что-то не так. Не сходится, получается, ему просто позволят поставить идола на место и забрать все, что он захочет? Секундочку.  
— Вот в чем дело, — Риз ухмыльнулся. — Вам нужен кто-то, кто умеет ладить с чистым эфиром.  
— О да, тут вы правы. С эфиром я полный ноль. Но ноль не всегда ничто, мой юный друг. Ноль — начало и конец. Другими словами…  
— Избавьте меня от этой чуши! — Риз с раздражением потёр виски. — Третий? Что с третьим камнем?  
— С помощью него вы откроете ворота в храм. Иначе невозможно. Сожалею.  
— Почему я? — и этот вопрос Риз задавал себе за последнее время уж слишком часто.  
— Вы первым взяли идола в руки. Вам и отпирать дверь. Всё по-честному.  
Маг прищурился, цокнув языком — из уст торговца похожее звучало едва ли не смешно.  
— И что я за это получу?

Тут же чёрная мантия, что укрывала тело мага, вспузырилась кипящим мазутом, обращаясь рубашкой из дорогого шелка, брюками и кафтаном по последней городской моде — иссиня-чёрными, с чёрным же меховым воротником.  
— Деньги не проблема, — жрец достал изящную трубку откуда-то из складок своего одеяния. Кончик её утонул в мозаичном мареве лица, раздался травянистый аромат. Жрец выпустил струю дыма. — Деньги. Земли. Люди. Просите чего хотите.  
— Люди? — Риза передёрнуло от одной мысли, что перед ним мог стоять один из этих.  
— Ох, прошу прощения, травма притупила восприимчивость к языкам. Хм… — он затянулся. — Воины. Защита?  
Недобро блеснули глаза, человек скользнул по нему взглядом.  
— Если хотите — можете даже построить одну из так любимых академиями башен, обеспечу охрану от надоедливых посетителей. На тот случай, если вы изучаете тёмные искусства.  
— Нет. — Риз мотнул головой. — Я не такой, как вы.  
Раздался сиплый смешок.  
— Напрасно, мой юный друг. Человеческая природа такова, что все неизвестное и малопонятное мы принимаем за нечто чудовищное. А это не всегда так.

С каждым произнесённым словом тело жреца истончалось все сильней, сквозь его руки, ноги и туловище просвечивалась диковинная иномирная порода, а шаги — звучали тише.  
— Куда мы идём? — голос оставался прежним, и это немного успокоило мага.  
— Туда, где вы добились, чего желали. Или может, — жрец обернулся. — Интрига придаёт вам сил?  
— Боги, вот поэтому я и не хожу на утренние службы.  
Собеседник лишь от души рассмеялся, весело и искренне.  
— Скука смертная, верно?  
— …Ещё эти помпезные костюмы, что заставляли носить каждые выходные!  
— Верно-верно, — тот покивал. — Вас не сильно заботит изменившаяся форма?  
— Это? — Риз помахал полупрозрачной ладонью. — Типично для сна.  
Да и показывать слабость и страх перед странным типом магу совсем не хотелось. Зазеваешься — такой откусит не только руку, — проглотит целиком!  
— Холодная логика, да? Что тогда скажете на это?..

Маг охнул — потому как пещера пропала, а на её месте возник безразмерный звёздный океан, только вот цвета в нём поменялись с ног на голову — чёрное было белым, а белое — чёрным. Блестящие тёмные светила неизведанные боги раскидали по белоснежному полотну, и те перемигивались друг с другом, словно в незримой беседе. И всё это было столь необычно, что маг не сразу понял, что пол под ногами исчез, а сам он — парил в пространстве, будто неприкаянный дух. Нехорошая догадка пронзила его нутро, Риз принялся осматривать себя. От него-старого остался лишь силуэт, едва различимая дымка, а в центре всего этого, почти у самого сердца — застыло нагромождение всех известных и неизвестных цветов, пульсирующее и живое, что формой своей напоминало неправильный шар, — пластичный, текучий, меняющийся, внутри которого горел неяркий огонёк, что мерцал в такт биению сердца.  
— Повезло вам, мой юный друг, — прошелестело совсем рядом. — Редко кому удаётся рассмотреть свою душу при жизни.  
Маг обернулся на голос, и замер. Потому что спутник его обратился пустотой — дымом, что очерчивал человеческую форму, но мерзость была не в этом. Ведь там, в центре, застыло нечто ужасное — будто серый кусок гнилого мяса, в котором копошились тысячи личинок, а вместо огня — лишь огарок, моргающий холодным светом.  
— …Плата за знание, — жрец кивнул. — Всё лучше, чем забвение. Мы здесь не за этим.  
Непостижимое небо двинулось к ним навстречу, то тут, то там проявлялись осколки каменных плит с застывшими на них зеркалами — на этот раз прозрачными, будто стекло. Какие там могли разыгрываться сюжеты?  
— Здесь тоже смерть?  
— О нет, — прошуршал спутник. — Напротив. Загляните, если любопытно.  
— И в чём подвох? — с недоверием процедил Риз.  
— Обижаете, — дымка пришла в движение, жрец будто навострился, а вслед за этим вдалеке раздался приглушённый крик. — Здесь чужак. Далеко не заплывайте — унесёт. Скоро буду.  
— Подожди… — не успел маг договорить, как жреца и след простыл, — …те. Прекрасно.

И на этот раз исходящее от зеркала свечение почему-то показалось тёплым, мягким. Таким привлекательным, что прикоснуться к нему хотелось всё больше и больше с каждой секундой. Так что Риз, буркнув себе под нос «только одно, и всё», приблизился к хрустальному прямоугольнику.

Эта картина понравилась ему куда больше — водная гладь, прозрачно голубая от чистоты, и светлый, мелкий песок. Вокруг — ни души, то тут, то там возвышались редкие растения с острыми листьями, а в другом конце пляжа всё утонуло в зелени. И не было ни шума, ни предсмертных стонов, ни крови.  
Наконец, Риз увидел себя, сначала — со стороны, а потом — и «своими» глазами. С искусственной стальной рукой, в рубашке свободного кроя с цветастым рисунком и штанах до колена. «Он» держал в каждой руке по половинке какого-то ореха, внутри которого плескалась ярко-синее питьё. В поле зрения то и дело мелькали строчки текста, что появлялись сами собой, но почти мгновенно те изменялись на фразу «не беспокоить» и пропадали.

Чуть дальше, на лежанке под широким зонтом, «он» увидел кого-то ещё, и быстрым шагом направился туда. Незнакомец был одет по той же моде, только вот кожа его — смуглая, а руки, шея — показались магу такими знакомыми… Почему? И почему лицо этого человека мерцало, словно сокрытое заклинанием?  
«Он» нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать сначала в щёку, а потом в переносицу.  
— Я принёс коктейли, — с гордостью проговорил тот «Риз».  
— Да ну? Мистер Торрг пожаловал тебе часть торговых путей? Или Маливан сами подорвали свой офис?  
И не впервой маг слышал и этот голос! Кто же пред ним такой?  
— Хмм, нет и нет. Жаль.  
— Жаль.  
И тут он заметил. Кольца — одинаковые, простые, на безымянных пальцах актёров из иномирной пьесы. Секунду, это что-то значило, об этом было в каком-то трактате! «Риз», тем временем, уютно устроился возле своего спутника на лежанке, уперевшись подбородком тому в плечо.  
— Когда-нибудь, ты снимешь эту штуку. Обещаю.  
— Главное, что ты видишь всё, как есть.  
— Нет, — картинка пришла в движение, «он» нажал на что-то возле уха своего спутника и Риз обомлел. Потому что разноцветные глаза невозможно было не узнать, и бесчисленные веснушки, и улыбку, от которой в груди разливалось тепло. Этот «Тим» выглядел, как человек, всякое звериное пропало. — Я сделаю так, что тебе больше никогда не придётся прятать лицо.  
— Слишком дорого, я правда этого…  
— Если ты ещё раз скажешь, что не стоишь чего-то, Тимоти Лоуренс, — «Риз» положил руку спутнику возле ключицы, недобро прищурившись. — Пожалеешь!  
— Да ну? — в цветных глазах заплясали весёлые огоньки. «Тим» потянул его на себя, прижимая. — Опять пустые угрозы? Или докажешь чем?  
— Вот так значит, да? — «Риз» бесцеремонно устроился сверху, от чего спутник его охнул. — Напомнить тебе, чем закончились наши… переговоры, на Дионисе?  
— Пере… — «Тим» зарделся, но вопреки этому на лице его расцвела дурацкая широкая улыбка. — Здесь люди есть, забыл?  
— Это частный пляж, — «он» пожал плечами. — Я зарезервировал половину острова.  
— Ты… — «Тим» пытался уворачиваться от своего мучителя, что старался не то поцеловать, не то укусить. — Неееет, не может этого быть!  
— Зови на помощь сколько хочешь, — низко проговорил «Риз» на ухо. — Хотя… может, если будешь звать достаточно громко, я над тобой сжалюсь.  
— С-стой, так не…

Маг, что стоял возле зеркала, почувствовал, как закипает — история приняла совсем другой оборот, а помощь так и не подоспела. И как же хорошо, что жрец так вовремя решил исчезнуть! Иначе пришлось бы думать, как того убить, дабы избежать позора. Риз перевёл дух и огляделся, как оказалось — ещё одно большое зеркало находилось совсем недалеко, а стоило о том подумать, — оно буквально притянуло к себе неведанной силой.

Здесь же, напротив — горячий воздух обжигал сквозь стекло. Внутри застыла пустыня — скалилась острыми зубьями гор, и дыхание у той было знойным, жарким. Прозрачная гладь моргнула, и Риз увидел проржавевший многоугольник здания, с заколоченными крест-накрест окнами и покосившейся дверью — та свисала с петель, вот-вот, да упадёт. Из расщелин в стекле, сквозь доски и высокие бойницы выбивались струйки дыма, а совсем скоро послышались шаги, и чьё-то недовольное ворчание. От мощного пинка дверь улетела в сторону на добрый метр, вслед за ней появилось новое действующее лицо — некто в грязно-бурых одеждах, со странным тяжёлым мушкетом в руках. Человек ругнулся, поправил шарф, что закрывал ему половину лица, и закинул орудие на плечо.  
— Хм-м, — проговорил маг, всматриваясь в разыгрываемую пьесу. По крепкому сложению, по отливающим рыженцой волосам и веснушкам, он сразу понял, кто перед ним.  
— Случайно же! Ну случайно, не хотел я… — за ним из темноты появился ещё один «Риз», одетый будто завсегдатай воровской гильдии, в приглушённые, мрачные цвета. — …Кто ж мог подумать, что оно взорвётся?  
— Действительно, — пробурчал «Тим». — От шаровой-то молнии, вот так сюрприз!  
— Зато я вынес накопители, — «он» достал из-за пазухи пару плоских прямоугольников, что полированное серебро. — За данные нам точно заплатят.  
— …А за прототип убьют. Не корпы, так искатели.  
— Если ты ещё не заметил, им и без нас есть чем заняться. Скажи честно, когда ты в последний раз видел Налётчиков? А?  
«Тим» потёр переносицу, недовольно хмыкнув.  
— Не важно. Твои фокусы едва нас не угробили. А все ампулы ты разбил!  
— Ампулы? — «Риз» осторожно, будто к затаившемуся зверю, приблизился к своему спутнику. — Никак не можешь забыть тот случай?  
— Ещё бы чуть-чуть… — тот запнулся, когда «он» опустил шарф вниз. Боязливо осмотрелся по сторонам. — …Ты что делаешь?!  
— Царапина, — отрешённо проговорил «Риз», проводя большим пальцем по алой полоске, что протянулась через правую щёку напарника. И тут маг приметил кое-что необычное — глаза того «Риза» горели спокойным синим пламенем, а у руки, там, где ткань не касалась кожи, виднелись бирюзовые завитки.  
С каждым плавным движением царапина истончалась, пока наконец, совсем не исчезла. До чего занятный трюк!  
— И не такое могу убрать, знаешь же, — тихо проговорил «он», следом поцеловав спутника в кончик носа. — Побереги деньги для оружия.  
«Тим» недовольно прищурился, щеки его залил яркий румянец.  
— Ну да, ну да. Конечно. А не пошёл бы я нахрен.  
— Ну-у, если ты настаиваешь, — игриво протянул «Риз», приобнимая спутника за плечи. — Когда вернёмся домой.  
— И не мечтай, — серьёзно проговорил «Тим», но улыбка, что тот едва мог сдержать, выдавала его с потрохами.  
— Как жаль, ведь твой, — «он» поморщился, — ужасный цифровой клон обещал вернуться не раньше завтрашнего вечера.  
— Не нравится мне это всё, — «Тим» пожал плечами. — Натворит дел, проблем не оберёмся.  
— За ним есть, кому присмотреть. Расслабься.  
Тяжело вздохнув, «Тим» понуро уставился на мыски своих сапог. А потом, одним ловким движением развернул «его», будто в танцевальном «па», и припал к губам, под звук сиплых, довольных смешков.  
— Нахрен пойдёшь ты, — тихо проговорил «Тим», — И про тот ужин я тоже помню.  
— Пфф… — «он» поцеловал спутника в щёку. — Думал, забудешь.  
— Не-ет, и не надейся. Знаешь, как сложно найти здесь сносную еду?  
— Хорошо, хорошо, пожалуй я…

Не досмотрев, маг обернулся — неподалёку что-то глухо бахнуло, серые звёзды часто замерцали. В сознание закралась мысль, что всё это было не просто так, но вот незадача — Риз так и не узнал имени своего спасителя, и как докричаться до него — неясно.

* * *

Маг скользил взглядом по фантасмагорическому черно-белому морю. Зеркал с каждым прыжком становилось все меньше, а сюжеты в них — все путанней. Где-то он видел ужасные машины, груды черепов, кровь и жутких чудовищ, от которых отбивались люди в дорогих одеждах.  
Где-то — не происходило ничего, в хрустале навечно застыли лёд, либо темнота.  
Себя, другого себя, Риз повстречал лишь в самом начале, и тогда это было чистым везением. Теперь же маг понял, что экскурсия по невообразимому затянулась, а проводник его куда-то запропастился.

Но, стоило ему это подумать, как ожило ещё одно зеркало — и до того всего-ничего.  
— Последнее, — уверенно проговорил Риз.

И поначалу он ничего не понял — сюжет не менялся, — внутри застыла обычная комната на постоялом дворе. Широкая кровать, аккуратный, круглый стол в гостиной и пара стульев возле него. Место уютное — отделано бежевым камнем и крепким деревом, тёплый свет струился через распахнутое окно. В небольшой вазе стояли простые полевые цветы, и внезапно, изображение ожило — внутри появился… он сам.  
— Не может этого быть, — Риз мотнул головой. Отражение и реальность, будто братья-близнецы, этот «Риз» — в неизменной мантии (правда, заштопанной в нескольких местах), в той же одежде. И напарник его ничуть не изменился, напротив, даже не думал скрывать звериное.  
«Риз» уютно устроился на чужих коленях и с довольным видом чесал напарника за ушами, и у шеи, наслаждаясь приглушённым мурчанием. Терпение «Тима» быстро иссякло — тот притянул «его» за талию к себе, приобняв, и боднул макушкой между шеей и ухом.  
— Что такое? — «Риз» тихо рассмеялся. — Хотите что-то сказать, о великий герой?  
Напарник фыркнул, но, приметив «его» улыбку лишь улыбнулся в ответ. И Риз, настоящий Риз замер, потому что даже последнему кретину было понятно, что именно «Тим» сейчас произнесёт, и от предвкушения и волнения нутро свело приятной истомой.

Но услышать так и не удалось — что-то со всей силы толкнуло мага в сторону, а зеркало позади него разбилось вдребезги.  
— За мной! — возникший из ниоткуда жрец схватился за его ладонь, и окружающая действительность обратилась стремительным, безумным потоком. Черно-белое течение несло их дальше и дальше, чтоб вскоре разбиться о холодную темноту.

* * *

— Очнитесь! Очнитесь же!  
Болью обожгло щеки, маг подскочил с места, судорожно оглядываясь по сторонам. Сине-золотые стены, в сводах которых застыли чёрные зеркала, поприветствовали его холодным светом. Риз мотнул головой, проморгался, заметив, что телу его вернулась обычная форма.

— Что случилось?.. — запнулся маг, когда увидел, во что превратился безымянный спутник. Тот будто застрял меж двух миров — кисть, нога и шея его исчезли в черно-белом мареве, в груди зияла пустота, в глубине которой тлело голубоватое пламя.  
— Худшее, худшее из худших! — жрец прикрыл лицо ладонями. — Фальшивые боги послали ей чудо! Указали, где найти меня. — тот покачал головой. — …И где найти вас.  
Жрец тяжко вздохнул, вновь из ниоткуда появилась так любимая им трубка.  
— Хуже того, пришлось уходить в спешке. Некрасиво, без молитв, без почестей. Теперь, так просто путь назад не отыщешь. Если только…  
Тот затянулся, вперился взглядом в высоченный потолок, будто ища там что-то. А затем, заговорил:  
— Груды каменьев и блоков разбитых  
Вот вавилонской гордыни итог:  
Темнота и звезды, заточенные в камне, ожили, запульсировали в такт его голосу.  
— И ядовитая плесень на плитах  
Тлеет смертельным огнём вдоль дорог…   
С каждым словом те будто становились ближе, сама чернота распахнула глаза, глядя на затаившихся внизу путников. Наконец, раздалось приглушённое ворчание, и, иссиня-чёрный камень потёк вниз, будто лава, обращаясь лохматым, грациозным животным.  
Риз потёр глаза, путаясь в происходящем — у ног жреца застыл огромный кот, что в холке доставал тому до колена. Шерсть — будто ночное небо, припорошённое звёздами, глаза — без зрачков, синие, как самое чистое озеро.  
Жрец склонился перед животным, что-то невнятно буркнув, и принялся чесать тому за ушами. Кот тихо мявкнул, и тот же звук эхом разнёсся по всей пещере. Там, у потолка, застыли десятки похожих тварей, с любопытством смотря вниз.  
— Мой вам совет. Потеряетесь в мире снов — ищите кошку. Кошки — лучшие проводники.  
Риз едва не закричал, когда сверху нечто спрыгнуло ему за воротник. Как оказалось — собрат ластящегося внизу зверя, только в несколько раз меньше.  
— Они любят хорошую поэзию. Или хорошую компанию. Довольно редкие существа. И кажется, они вас не боятся.  
Чихнув, зверь бесшумно зашагал вперёд, и жрец тут же припустил за ним.  
— В тех зеркалах, — маг старался не сбавлять шага. — То, что случится?  
— Не хочу вас обнадёживать, мой юный друг. Граница меж чёрным и белым тонка, как лист пергамента.

Дорога извилиста, таинственный камень растрескался под ногами на мелкие кусочки. Пещера теперь — настолько тёмная, что видно всего на несколько шагов вперёд. Издалека послышалось глухое уханье и слова, что читали нараспев. И каждое из них отдавалось болью.  
Но где-то вдалеке маячил тёплый, янтарный огонёк, явно не из этого мира. И так хотелось оказаться ближе к нему.  
— Как печально, — прошелестел жрец.  
— Не смог показать вам главного. Лишь смерть, да грёзы.  
— Так те зеркала показывали ложь?  
— Отнюдь. Это может случиться. А может и нет. Одни Боги знают, где правда.  
В паре шагов от него темнота призывно мявкнула, будто подгоняя.  
— Прошу, помогите мне! — жрец протянул призрачную руку, силуэт его был одернут тусклым зелёным светом. И больше всего Ризу хотелось очнуться от этого кошмара, вновь почувствовать себя живым. А ещё, какая-то маленькая, рациональная часть его пыталась найти подвох в словах жреца — и не могла. Тот пообещал говорить правду, а этот народ уж очень не любил понапрасну разбрасываться такими вещами. Их Боги сильно карали за нарушенное слово.  
— Пожалуйста, не дайте мне… нам. Не дайте нам умереть. Столько сил, столько страданий, неужели все напрасно?  
О да — Риз легонько кивнул, — столько недель пути без удобств оказались настоящей пыткой! Или жрец имел в виду что-то другое?  
— Не хочу, чтобы все пошло прахом, — тот поклонился. — Просите столько золота, сколько хотите. При встрече я исполню любое ваше желание. Обещаю.  
Слишком заманчиво. Слишком подозрительно. Но…  
— Любое? Вы уверены?  
— Абсолютно. Могу дать клятву на крови, однако, предупреждаю — тогда нас проще будет найти.  
— Нет! Нет, не стоит, — откашлялся Риз. Меньше всего ему хотелось вступать в бой с преследователями бок о бок с этим подозрительным типом. Да ещё в мире, где эфир не работал. Поколебавшись, маг пожал протянутую руку, дивясь, насколько та была холодной. Жрец развернул его ладонь вверх и вложил туда три зелёных камня, блестящих, что драконьи слезы.  
— Благодарю. Пусть вас коснётся благословение Великих Спящих, — на мозаичном лице мелькнула кривоватая улыбка. — Мы скоро встретимся. И тогда, я сдержу своё обещание!  
И тут же видение раздробилось на мелкие осколки, а те — обратились в пыль. Мир снов исчез.

* * *

Пробуждение было ужасным — голова болела как после сильного похмелья, все тело ломало, а ещё — маг запутался в одеяле, извалявшись в итоге в сухих иголках и листьях. Отряхнувшись, Риз заметил медовое зарево, что пробивалось сквозь кроны деревьев и перекрученные стволы.  
— …Всего лишь сон? — изнутри поднялась волна спокойствия, опьяняющая, горячая. Но, стоило Ризу посмотреть вниз, как та сменилась ледяным ужасом. Потому что в руке у него было что-то зажато.  
Три камня. Блестящих, чистых. Камни из иных миров.

— Н-не может быть! — Риз замотал головой, и больше всего ему хотелось кинуть проклятые камни в чащу, забыть о них и убежать отсюда так быстро, как только можно. Кошмарные видения возникли в его сознании — смертей, что случились, случались, и могли случиться. Картин крови, картин нескончаемых неудач, картин отчаяния и забвения.

— …из? — прозвучало неподалёку. — Ты чего?  
На долю секунды маг подумал, что бредит — потому что Тим, что бесчисленные множества раз умирал у него на руках был живёхонек. Тот смотрел удивлённо, испуганно, прижав к голове вытянутые уши. Позади него трещал костёр, где поджаривалась тушка какого-то животного, а света вокруг становилось все больше и больше.  
— Я… — соврать. Сделать то, что получается лучше всего. То, что от него ждут. Скрыть слабость, скрыть страх, не показывать ужаса, забыть про боль, про сон, про погоню и фальшивые обещания  
Соврать. Соврать ли?  
Границы сна и реальности размыло, как тонкую полоску между морем и сушей. И, на самом деле, больше всего хотелось почувствовать что-то материальное, что-то крепкое, живое и тёплое. Так что Риз, все ещё в полудрёме, все ещё ошарашенный, осторожно положил свою ладонь на ладонь напарника. И тихо сплёл пальцы с его. Но этого казалось недостаточно — тепло, хорошо, но не то, не то! Чего же не хватает?  
— Риз, что ты…  
Воин встрепенулся, дёрнулись вверх вытянутые уши, когда Риз поднёс его руку к своей щеке, чтобы ткнуться в мягкую кожу.  
Совсем недавно Тим готовил завтрак — и пальцы его пропахли дикими травами и дымком от костра, и запах этот развеивал в пепел осколки кошмара лучше самого дорогого кофе.  
— …Думал, что ты ушёл, — прикрыв глаза, пробубнил Риз.  
Уютно. Сон или реальность — не разобрать. Маг сильней прижался щекой к руке, но оборотень лишь замер.  
— Почему я должен был… — Тим осёкся, замялся, рука из мягкой стала каменной. Потому что маг, забывшись, потёрся о ту шеей.  
А потом вспомнил. И застыл. Испортил, опять все испортил!  
Тим же уставился на него, будто Риз обратился не то чудовищем, не то святым.

— Прости, — едва различимо проговорил оборотень. — Не хотел — а обидел.

Маг опустил взгляд, все ещё держа его ладонь в своей. Он легонько нажимал на самые тёмные веснушки на смуглой коже, следом проводя по ним пальцем, будто стирая. Но едва ли те могли пропасть. Стать бледней от холодного зимнего солнца, и только. Почти как шрамы. И нужно было отчитать, нужно сказать, что недалёкий олух залез, куда не следует лезть никогда. И что в следующий раз Риз лишит его самого лучшего удовольствия на свете! (лицезреть свою скромную персону, конечно же) Но сказал:

— Мерзость, правда?  
Тим мотнул головой.  
— Н-нет, нет! В тебе нет такого!  
— Посмешище, — Риз сглотнул. — Даже ты все понял. Нужно было набить другую.

Или вырезать проклятое клеймо вместе с куском кожи. Как только он мог забыть?  
— Не потому понял, — оборотень сжал его ладонь в своей. — Меня тоже пытались клеймить. Чтобы продать.

Тим распахнул воротник рубашки, где на смуглой коже виднелся шрам — продолговатая линия, красная, страшная. Боязливо, Риз провёл пальцем по зарубцевавшейся полоске, теряясь в мыслях.

Так они и замерли друг напротив друга, будто пара мальчишек, что хвастали самыми страшными шрамами. Но сейчас — в этом были лишь печаль и скорбь. Потому, что обратного пути не было. Не забыть. Не изменить.  
— Прости меня, — буркнул Тим. — Испугался. Пойму, если уйдёшь.  
— Уйду?  
«Я так рад, что встретил тебя».  
Маг зажмурился, отгоняя паршивое воспоминание. Нет. Нет, он не допустит, чтобы история его закончилась так. Пусть Тим и был недалёким простаком, не заслужил он такой участи!  
— Ну уж нет, — Риз слабо улыбнулся. — Не отстану, пока не выучишь хотя бы половину заклинаний из книги.  
— Д-да?  
— И, к несчастью, — наигранно протянул маг. — Это противоречит моим принципам.  
Которых у него и в помине не было, но впечатление произвести хотелось.  
— Ох, — Тим дёрнул ушами. — Вот как.  
— Именно.  
С каждым словом кошмарные образы истончались, пока наконец не исчезли полностью. Чуть позже оборотень принёс зачарованную мантию — аккуратно заштопанную в нескольких местах, и накинул ту магу на плечи.  
— Ты кричал во сне. Испугался.  
— Не думай об этом, — аромат свежей дичи распалял аппетит, телесное брало верх над измождённым сознанием. — Кролика поймал?  
— Угу, жилистый. Крупный.  
— Крупный это хорошо, — задумчиво проговорил маг. — Давай покончим с ним, и в путь. До города нам… день идти?  
— М-меньше. Если поспешим.  
И правда, до Форпорта оставалось не так уж и далеко, и оторваться от погони, особенно после ночи наполненной кошмарами, хотелось как никогда сильно.  
— Значит, пойдём быстрей. И подай мне вон ту ножку. Поджаристую!  
— Как скажете. — Тим шутливо поклонился. — Мастер.  
— Вот именно. И никогда не забывай об этом!


	9. Chapter 9

К городу они подошли уже под вечер — деревья, будто стражники, возвышались по обе стороны тропы, та была извилистой и неровной, а почти у самой цели на путников напала шайка бандитов. Однако, ни хорошего снаряжения, ни мастерства у них не оказалось — и те пустились наутёк, стоило оборотню разделаться с главарём.  
Но, позже, едва не споткнувшись о вьющийся вдоль дороги плющ, маг осознал очень неприятную вещь. Что с момента стычки прошло не меньше получаса, а воин ни проронил ни слова, понуро уставившись перед собой. И Риз догадывался почему, но при этом сложно было представить, что ловкого наёмника чьи-то брошенные в пылу боя слова могли ранить больнее, чем сталь.

— Тим? — маг чуть ускорился, нагоняя спутника. — Тим, подожди.  
Оборотень вздохнул и нехотя остановился, смотря куда угодно, только не магу в глаза.  
— Мы… почти пришли. — Риз кивнул в сторону просвета меж листвы, где виднелась кромка моря.  
— Понятно, — воин подошёл ближе и нагнулся, подставляя лицо.  
— Дорога ведёт не к главному входу, людей должно быть немного.  
— По-нятно, — Тим зажмурился. — Делай своё колдовство.  
Столь резкая перемена совсем не радовала мага, а ещё, та наводила на нехорошие мысли — не станет ли это той мелочью, что разрушит с таким трудом выстроенное партнёрство? Почти у самой цели… ну уж нет!

Маг аккуратно взял лицо напарника в свои ладони и провёл большими пальцами вдоль скул, мягко поглаживая. И когда за этим не последовало ни древних слов, ни вычурных пассов — воин здорово растерялся, распахнув глаза.  
— Почему ты… — Тим замер, кровь хлынула к его щекам. Видимо не ожидал тот, что Риз окажется настолько близко.  
— Забудь, что он сказал.  
— Но…  
— «Чудовище?», «Грязный дикарь?». Хах, да ты видел форму черепа того кретина? Природа жестоко на нем отыгралась!  
— Приро… — Тим сглотнул. — Н-но я ведь и есть…  
— Что?! — Риз чуть сжал чужие щеки. — Нонсенс! Как ты можешь… Нет. Как ты смеешь так думать, Тим?  
Оборотень нахмурился, боязливо поглядывая по сторонам.  
— Но я не человек?  
— Ты мой ученик! И мой, — маг призадумался. Для простых друзей они пережили слишком много, а для кого-то большего — слишком мало. — Мой партнёр.  
— Ох. — Тим зарделся пуще прежнего. — И т-тебе все равно?  
— Мне…  
И где-то глубоко внутри Риз знал ответ, только почему-то от этого стало немного не по себе. Ведь спустя столько времени уже не хотелось перевести все в шутку, щёлкнув напарника по носу. Хотелось чего-то другого — и по тому, с каким выжиданием оборотень смотрел на него, Риз понял, что мысли их были схожи.  
— Да? — маг кивнул, удивившись, как тихо и неуверенно это прозвучало. В груди будто ожило крошечное солнце, и так захотелось подкрепить свои слова чем-то ещё. Как заклинание завершающим пассом. Сделать что-то. Приблизиться. <i>Попробовать.</i>

Он подался вперёд, слегка привстав на мыски, но внезапно — ветви дерева неподалёку качнулись от веса шумно вспорхнувшей птицы. Испугавшись, Риз едва не потерял равновесие, в панике хватаясь за сильные плечи воина. Да и губы его угодили намного выше — и теперь сторонний наблюдатель подумал бы, что Риз — священник, целующий в лоб возлюбленного прихожанина.

Маг почувствовал, как закипает. Дурацкая птица! Дурацкие бандиты и дурацкий оборотень!  
— Риз? — неуверенно прозвучало у шеи. — Это… нужно для заклинания?  
Ах, да, ну конечно! Риз тут же ухватился за эту идею, будто утопающий за соломинку.  
— Именно. Так оно будет стабильней!  
Он бегло проговорил нужные слова, провёл ладонями по мягким ушам напарника, и коснулся солнечного сплетения.  
— Хм-м. Раньше ты так не делал, — обновлённый Тим нахмурился. — А мне тоже придётся целовать тебя, если захочу изменить?  
— Это… — лицо горело, будто ошпаренное изнутри. — Не обязательно!  
— Да-а? — грустно протянул оборотень.  
— П-пойдём, пойдём уже! — Риз потянул напарника за рукав, направившись в сторону дороги. — Мы так до темноты не доберёмся!  
— Хорошо. Но я все равно не понимаю.  
— …дурацкая птица, — пробурчал под нос маг. И почему всё всегда было так сложно?

* * *

В воздухе запахло морем и илом, лес, наконец расступился, и перед путниками открылся весьма занятный вид — неспокойных волн и синевы, башен из белого камня, хаотично возвышающихся тут и там, домиков с низкими, покатыми крышами, мостов и арок, чьи очертания можно было разглядеть даже с большого расстояния. Казалось, что неизвестный зодчий никак не мог определиться с планом, или был пьян (а то и безумен), и получилось у него пёстрое лоскутное одеяло из разных стилей и форм. С северо-востока от холодных ветров и непогоды город оберегала сизая горная гряда, чьи острые, неровные пики тянулись далеко за горизонт.  
И именно они-то интересовали мага больше всего, ведь судя по отрывку из древней книги — россыпь мелких прибрежных островов соединяли между собой естественные каменистые мосты. Там, за ними, и притаился храм загадочного божества. А вместе с ним и сокровища.  
— Хм. Выглядит неплохо, — Риз сложил карту вчетверо и убрал ту за пазуху. — Для начала предлагаю…  
Маг растерялся, когда увидел, насколько напряжён был его спутник — губы сомкнуты в прямую линию, руками тот невесомо касался рукоятей кинжалов, и взгляд был пустой и невидящий. И если подумать, то Форпорт оказался куда крупней, чем Риз себе представлял, совсем не захолустным никому не известным портом с парой судёнышек у причала. И каким же громадным он, должно быть, почудился оборотню, который, судя по всему, долго не покидал своего временного пристанища.

Такая неуверенность могла дорого обойтись — особенно если сбежавшие бандиты их запомнили и надумают вернуться с подмогой. Так что, поразмыслив немного, Риз взял напарника за руку.  
— Эй? Ты в порядке? — он мягко погладил большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони оборотня.  
Тот мотнул головой, потерянно уставившись на руку, будто та зажила своей собственной жизнью.  
— …Не знаю, — отрешённо буркнул воин. — Столько домов. Такое… огромное. Место. Людей не счесть, уверен.  
— И что? Чары продержатся до следующего утра, а развеивать их — слишком дорого. И глупо, уж поверь мне.  
— Но вдруг они, — Тим нахмурился. — Вдруг поймут, что я…  
— Расслабься, мой недальновидный компаньон. Знаешь, в столице я порой видел твоих сородичей среди знати.  
— Правда? — тот оживился, слабо улыбнувшись.  
— Пф, конечно, зачем мне врать? — он пожал плечами. — За последние несколько лет порядки стали мягче к ди… к коренному населению диких земель.  
Почти правда. Воины Медведя и Волка действительно считались хорошими, преданными телохранителями, только вот принимали их где-то кроме родовых поместий и замков весьма… неохотно. И если маги и аристократы относились к ним как к любопытной диковинке, то простые люди были куда более несдержанны. И чем могло обернуться внезапное разрушение чар — Риз не очень-то жаждал узнать.  
— Не думай об этом, никто ничего не узнает, — маг подмигнул. — Обещаю.  
— Хм-м.  
Оборотень почесал кончик носа, понуро уставившись на мыски своих сапог. Грустно вздохнув, он проговорил:  
— …Ты ведь уйдёшь.  
— Ч-что?  
— Когда найдём сокровища, — воин отвернулся. — Уйдёшь.  
Хватка его усилилась, тот будто боялся, что после этих слов Риз растает в воздухе, как мираж. Сколько, интересно, воин держал этот страх в себе? Неужели все действительно серьёзно, и Тим держался мага вовсе не из-за заманчивой сделки, или призрачного шанса научится колдовству? И даже после всего произошедшего он и в самом деле хотел остаться? Несмотря на то, что Риз почти рассказал ему свой самый страшный, самый уродливый секрет!

В горле внезапно пересохло, маг сглотнул. Он не имел привычки строить далеко идущих планов, но мысль оставить подле себя бесталанного к магии ученика внезапно показалась не такой уж и плохой. Тим почти безропотно следовал приказам, терпел его особенный характер (что некоторые идиоты считали сложным), а ещё… ещё, его компания была вполне себе приятной.  
— Вот ещё! Размечтался! — Риз гордо задрал нос, сильней сжимая чужую тёплую ладонь. — И позволить тебе творить волшбу без моего надзора?  
Оборотень встрепенулся, будто от звонкой пощёчины.  
— Так просто ты от меня не избавишься! — маг кивнул на широкую дорогу, что вела к городу. — И пока мы тут болтаем, мест в гостинице больше не становится! Пойдём!  
— …Риз? — оборотень растерянно заглянул ему в глаза. — Т-ты правда…  
— Я правда голоден и хочу спать. Идём! Возражения не принимаются!

* * *

— Воооу.  
Тим беззастенчиво оглядывался по сторонам, рассматривая залитые медовым светом улицы. Горели магические фонари, что ровными рядами возвышались вдоль дорог. Здесь не скупились на цветное стекло, в витражах которого распускались диковинные цветы и далёкие звезды; на отделочный камень разных форм и фактур, на сталь и бронзу, что витыми стеблями оплетали стены, окна и арки.

Мостовая была выложена золотисто-бурой плиткой, что поблескивала в искусственном свечении. И, несмотря на отдалённость, в городе было спокойно — охранные заклинания молчали, и были ли причиной тому патрули стражников, либо же разбойники вправду оказались совсем уж отчаявшимися идиотами — маг не знал.

— Ближе к пристани должен быть рынок — по слухам, там продается самая вкусная рыба на всем континенте. — Риз заговорщически прикрыл рот ладонью. — Хотя, как по мне — брехня чистой воды.  
— Почему? — оборотень вдохнул полной грудью. — Свежим пахнет.  
— Набивают цену. Да и читал я как-то…  
Риз подхватил напарника под локоть, забирая чуть правее от растянувшейся поперёк улицы шумной компании.  
— …что несколько столетий назад здесь все было совсем иначе.

Порыв ветра привёл в движение многочисленные деревянные вывески, что болтались на тонких цепях и верёвках. Названия, аккуратно выведенные магическими чернилами — одно вычурней другого. «Клешни, клювы и кракены», «Горделивый Дагон», «Лавочка С Той Стороны», «Антикварный магазин Д.Э. Картера». Так бесконечно далеко от простых «Пьяная фея» или «Оружейная 4 ½», что встречались по пути.

— Столько всего! — оборотень остановился у широкой витрины. — И такое странное.  
Маг увязался за ним, присматриваясь к товару. Резные хронографы из красного дерева соседствовали со старинными фолиантами, пожелтевшими свитками и статуэтками магических зверей. А ещё, в левом углу, на стекле был выбит особый символ — несколько рун в плену полукруга. Зачарованная сигнализация.

— Тим? Видишь эту штуку? — он кивком указал на замысловатую вязь.  
— Д-да, это… что-то плохое?  
Маг вздохнул.  
— Вроде того. Такие вещи давно вышли из моды, да и торговле это вредит, но господин… — он сделал шаг назад, рассматривая вывеску. — ...Картер, кажется, очень привередлив в выборе покупателей.  
— Хах?  
— Эти руны защищают от потусторонних сил, сокрытия правды и иллюзий. — маг нахмурился. — Блокируют эфир. Здесь магия почти не работает. Держись от таких лавок подальше.  
— Ох. Но здесь все волшебное, разве нет?  
Риз вгляделся в отражение, поправляя выбившуюся прядь и потянул напарника за собой.  
— Скорее «оккультное», или тёмное, и ни тем ни другим не советую тебе пользоваться. Никогда.  
— П-почему? В моей книге есть и такое колдовство.  
— О чем ты? — Риз прищурился.  
— Ум-м, рецепты от домашних вредителей?  
— Ах, — он сипло рассмеялся. — Ах это.  
— Они плохие?  
— Они… безопасные.  
Риз проглотил очередной смешок, на секунду вообразив, как в дом к оборотню врываются вернувшиеся с того света клопы и мошкара. Для страшной мести, не иначе.  
— Настоящее тёмное колдовство развращает. — серьёзно проговорил маг. — Меняет не столько тело, сколько душу. Поглощает её изнутри, пока не останется ничего.  
— Но я читал про разных магов, и таких тоже. Что борются с мертвецами… — оборотень почесал макушку. — …своими мертвецами?  
— Да, и предлагаю сменить тему, — маг поёжился. — Не очень люблю тёмные науки, знаешь ли.

Яркие блики отражались от развешенных тут и там стеклянных фонариков. Одежда у высыпавших на вечернюю прогулку людей выглядела простой, но ладно сшитой. И не было вокруг ни бедняков, ни просящих. Не то виной тому были патрули, не то… дело было в чем-то ещё. И Риз догадывался, в чем именно, а стоило ему увидеть силуэты нескольких башен — высоких, стоящих друг напротив друга, как все сразу стало понятно. Кажется, меценаты разных школ уже давно облюбовали это место.

— Так и думал, — Риз довольно хмыкнул. — Торрг и Тедиор.  
Первая — вся покрытая копотью и сажей, из распахнутого окна валил чёрный дым, а часть кладки выбило. Но казалось, что это было делом привычным и никого особенно не волновало. Вторая же — была чуть меньше, строгая, аккуратная, из прочного серого камня.

Оборотень присвистнул, задрав голову.  
— Высокие какие! Может, зайдём?  
— Сначала дело. Да и внутри нет ничего особенного.  
— Это ещё почему? — пробубнил Тим, будто обидевшись.  
— Мы с тобой об этом говорили, — Риз погладил руку напарника. — Подумай, почему их могли построить именно здесь?  
— М-м, — тот сморщил лоб от напряжения. — Ареальная магия. Колдовство по площади?  
Риз довольно улыбнулся, крепче прижимаясь к спутнику.  
— Правильно. Точнее — контроль погоды. Ветра здесь жестокие, капризные, как и течение. Без постоянного вмешательства всей торговле пришёл бы конец. Видишь, вон там ещё несколько башен?  
Маг указал на остроконечные, вытянутые крыши, у вершин которых плясали статические искры.  
— Та что слева принадлежит Панголин. А последняя… — он цокнул языком. — Нет. Не может быть.  
— Чего? Чего не может быть?  
— …Похоже на старый Гиперион. Должно быть, кто-то обошёл охранные заклинания и заставил эту штуку работать.  
— А дальше, там дальше что? — с любопытством проговорил воин.  
— Храм. — Риз сглотнул. — За теми горами, — он неопределённо махнул рукой на север. — Его пытались разрушить, перестроить, даже облагородить. Но, не вышло.  
— Почему?  
Маг пожал плечами.  
— Поговаривают, место там странное. Да и сам храм — та ещё загадка.

Камень, из которого тот отстроили, был невероятно крепким. Его невозможно было разрушить ни самой мощной взрывчаткой, ни заклинаниями. И было все это настолько необычно, что многочисленные меценаты решили во чтоб это ни стало разгадать секрет, чтобы в будущем создать аналог, либо же искусную копию. Но не преуспели.  
А ещё, ходили слухи, что однажды храм просто возник из ниоткуда, и что сама реальность вокруг него становилась… неправильной. Воздух, вода, время и пространство искажались и извращались. Что земля у подступов к мрачной твердыне меняла того, кто посмел ступить на неё, до неузнаваемости.

— …В конце концов, магистры не смогли друг с другом договориться, и связующий мост обрушили. Как раз там, где естественная порода переходила в… это.  
— Но как тогда мы переправимся?  
Риз довольно улыбнулся.  
— Есть у меня одна неплохая идейка.  
— Аха, — воин нахмурился. — Неплоха-ая.  
— Что? Все мои идеи великолепны!  
— Конечно, Риз. Надеюсь, не получится как в последний раз.  
Маг показал напарнику кончик языка и забрал правее, где часть фонарей погасла, откуда звучал гвалт толпы и смех.  
— Вот здесь, — он ткнул в сторону высокой арки. — должна быть таверна. Проверим?  
Воин вздохнул и ослабил крепление ножен, чтобы проще было достать оружие.  
— Проверим, — буркнул Тим, про себя взмолившись всем светлым и не очень богам. Ведь больше всего ему хотелось, чтобы они просто заказали еду, просто поели, и просто пошли спать.  
Но с Ризом все никогда не было «просто». Пожалуй, и на этот раз воин готов был с этим смириться.


	10. Chapter 10

Стоило магу сделать шаг за порог, как у самого носа мелькнула серебристая полоса, и неизвестное оружие, крутанувшись в воздухе, отлетело вперёд. Как оказалось — дротик с парой пёстрых пёрышек на конце.  
— Мазила! — прозвучал звук отвратного смеха откуда-то сбоку.  
Тим метнул гневный взгляд на аккуратно ступающего ближе коротышку в грязной рабочей одежде, и пренебрежительно фыркнул, заметив, как у него тряслись ноги. Боязливо что-то пролепетав, тот забрал орудие несостоявшегося убийства, и юркнул к своим.

Зал был почти полон. Утонул в потоке людей, громких голосах, смехе и ругани. Несмотря на всё это протиснуться к стойке маг сумел с лёгкостью — за время учёбы ему ни раз и ни два приходилось проскальзывать сквозь толпы сокурсников, чтобы урвать кусочек побольше, да послаще.  
И уже совсем скоро уставшие путники заняли пару укромных местечек за столом в самом углу таверны. Пусть даже стена здесь чуть сыровата, а к запахам табака, выпивки и еды примешался запах плесени — так комната была словно на ладони. Видно всех кто заходил и покидал таверну, а если прислушаться — то и слышно, пожалуй, тоже.  
Окружающие звуки разбавил стук каблуков, громче и громче, девушка в простом тёмном платье умело шла между столиками, высоко подняв поднос с едой. От одного вида исходящей паром еды у мага животе заурчало. С ловкостью циркача девушка расставила жестяные тарелки, где лежали по доброму куску рыбы, припорошённой мелкими душистыми листьями и травами. Следом появилась глубокая плошка с гарниром — рассыпчатой картошкой. Влага поблескивала на мучнистой мякоти, будто роса. Завершали картину пара деревянных кружек, через край которых вываливалась густая пена.

Оборотень громко сглотнул, и нетерпеливо схватился за вилку. Но в последний момент остановился, с надеждой посмотрев на спутника.  
— Можно ведь?  
Маг прыснул со смеха, и, чтобы подать хороший пример, принялся за запечённое лакомство. И тут же всякая усталость, болезненные воспоминания и неуверенность исчезли. Их место занял вкус. Нежный, самую малость солоноватый — давненько магу не удавалось отведать подобной еды. Кажется, слухи оказались правдивы, и рыба Форпорта и впрямь была самой вкусной на континенте!  
— Неплохо. Весьма неплохо.  
Тим, нахмурившись, рассматривал розоватую мякоть.  
— Никогда такой рыбы не видел, — он быстрым движением отправил кусочек в рот, следом широко улыбнувшись. — Вкусная!  
— Хм-м… кажется понял. Этот вид называют радужным.  
— Ого! Это ещё почему?  
— Из-за чешуи. Переливается на солнце, почти как самоцветы. Её добывают на севере, там, где самые холодные течения.

А вот вкус пива мага привёл отнюдь не в восторг — точно такое же пойло продавали едва ли не в каждой захудалой таверне. То словно разливали из одной бочки, где было написано «поскорее бы вы от нас ушли».  
— Когда все закончится, надо будет угостить тебя настоящим пивом. Слышал о Форте Нагарр? Это в горах.  
— Н-нет. Я… не очень люблю высоту. Но, раз ты угощаешь.  
— Вот это настрой!

Наслаждаясь едой, маг не терял времени даром, мельком поглядывая на посетителей. Нарваться на шпиона рыжей ведьмы, когда до сокровищ рукой подать, совсем не хотелось.  
Ближе к сцене, что сейчас пустовала, заняли стол хмурые, покрытые слоем грязи и копоти люди, что налегали на еду и выпивку, будто последний раз в жизни. Судя по однотипным бурым комбинезонам и защитным очкам — шахтёры. Риз призадумался, сделав для вида глоток прогорклого пива.

Про тоннели портового города было несколько заметок в альманахе, что удалось прочитать почти перед самым побегом. Дескать, простирались они на многие километры вниз, а где именно заканчивались — загадка. Автор, чьё имя Риз не потрудился запомнить, упомянул также, что без хорошей охраны лучше туда не соваться, и что многочисленные меценаты занимаются решением этой проблемы.  
Были также предположения, что пещеры таят в себе немало тайн, и что добыча драгоценной руды, ингредиентов для алхимии и камней — отнюдь не единственная причина, почему именно сразу несколько школ решили обосноваться на отшибе континента.

Левее — расположилась разношёрстная группа вояк, и по их новенькому снаряжению Риз понял, что те были искателями приключений. Громче всех выкрикивал какую-то чушь, выкатив грудь колесом, тощий как жердь лучник, разодетый в дорогой шёлк, с зачарованными перстнями на каждом пальце. Возле него — пара рыцарей близнецов в начищенных до блеска латах, а правее — низенький человечек в серых одеждах, что прятал лицо под капюшоном. Значит, стрелок, два воина и вор. И все будто с постера про «славных искателей бед на свою голову». Интересно, сколько они протянут? А главное, не предаст ли их самый незаметный член команды?

Чуть дальше, прямо по центру, за большим круглым столом сидели за картами завсегдатаи — окружающий гвалт их будто бы совсем не тревожил. Пятёрка игроков сосредоточенно рассматривала выложенные ровными рядами карты, лица у каждого — изрезаны шрамами и морщинами, и все при оружии. Нехорошо.  
Но при этом от охранных заклинаний ни сигнала. Тихо. Опасности нет.

— Может, поговорим в гостинице? — Тим обвёл взглядом комнату. — Столько людей.  
Маг пожал плечами.  
— Не переживай. Всем на нас плевать.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Абсолютно. Да и здесь ходит поверье, будто храм проклят, и лишь подумав о том, чтобы туда сунуться, навлечёшь на себя беду.  
— Ч-что?  
— Расслабься. — Маг широко улыбнулся. — Был я в похожем местечке, только поменьше. Как видишь, жив.  
— Но Риз, с проклятьями шутки плохи!  
— Знаешь, мой недальновидный друг — небылицы вроде ужасов из тени, проклятий и злого рока — лишь мифы. Сказки, чтобы отпугивать доверчивых крестьян от спрятанных богатств. И зачастую, такие места не столько опасны, сколько… необычны.  
Воин смущённо потупил взгляд и кивнул.

Странно, но внезапно промелькнувшая мысль о том, чтобы показать оборотню, насколько огромен мир, согрела душу. И то, как в обыденных и привычных вещах тот замечал нечто чудесное, а в ужасах дороги и монстрах не видел ничего особенного, заставляло что-то глубоко внутри трепетать.

Захотелось большего — показать самые красивые места, — жерла остывших вулканов, что вели в усыпанные самоцветами древние пещеры; леса с диковинными растениями и птицами на загадочном далёком острове; пустыню, где даже самая нелепая фантазия могла по прихоти судьбы воплотиться, пускай и на время. И где-то совсем-совсем далеко, где Риз хранил хорошие воспоминания и пока не порушенные надежды, он почувствовал и новое желание. Что пройти этот путь он хотел исключительно со своим спутником, и ни с кем другим. Рука об руку.

И может, поначалу Тима он воспринимал как недалёкого, неопытного простака, то теперь же все изменилось. Настолько, что незнание и неуклюжесть казались чем-то привычным. Даже чуточку милым. Подумаешь, — Риз глянул, как напарник уплетал костлявую рыбу. — При должном упорстве оборотня вполне можно будет выдрессировать, чтобы потом без зазрения совести щеголять с ним среди высшего магического общества. Привить этикет, манеры, поставить ему речь, переодеть по последней моде и дать оружие получше…

Грохот, лязг металла и ругань вырвали из приятного забытья. Взмыли вверх разноцветные карты, завсегдатаи, что засели за большим круглым столом, взялись за оружие и громко пререкались.  
Маг поморщился, приметив у своей тарелки чудом оказавшуюся засаленную карту. Он брезгливо поднял ту двумя пальцами — и от его прикосновения простенькое колдовство развеялось. Туз пик обернулся двойкой.  
— Как примитивно.  
— А ты тоже так умеешь?  
— Пф, за кого ты меня принимаешь?  
Риз, придерживая карту, позволил эфиру заструиться вверх по руке, и прошептал пару коротких слов. Она завертелась на кончике пальца, будто танцуя, края её окутало мягкое голубоватое сияние. Миг — и та по дуге спрыгнула вниз, оставляя за собой призрачный след. Разделилась надвое, снова и снова, вереница иллюзорных карт кружилась в изящном танце, и с каждым вращением их все меньше можно было отличить от настоящих. Пока наконец, движение не прекратилось — теперь возле оборотня веером лежали уже десять идентичных карт.  
— Воу!  
— Найдёшь настоящую, получишь приз.  
Воин оживился.  
— Какой?  
В простом, незамутнённом ложью и корыстью взгляде Риз не смог рассмотреть ничего… этакого. Да и что оборотень мог спросить? Рассказать про ещё одно заклинание? Магического зверя?  
— Спрашивай что хочешь. Отвечу.

Тим серьёзно кивнул и принюхался. Сосредоточенно взглянул на карты перед собой, будто шахматист на доску со сложной комбинацией. Нервно барабаня пальцами по столу, он присматривался то к одной, то к другой карте, наклоняя голову туда-сюда, пытаясь найти отличия и волшебные отметки.  
— А можно…  
— Что?  
— Можно я их лизну? — Тим чуть покраснел. — Тихонечко.  
Риз замер, а секундой позже громко рассмеялся, вгоняя напарника в краску ещё сильнее.  
— Если… — он утёр слезы. — Если тебе это поможет, Тим.  
Алый, как переспелый томат, Тим нахмурился и пробурчал «н-ну и не надо, и так справлюсь!». Фыркнув, тот подался вперёд, прикрыл глаза и ткнул пальцем в лежащую прямо посередине карту.  
— Эта!  
Маг широко улыбнулся, откровенно наслаждаясь ситуацией, и прищурившись, проговорил:  
— Уверен?  
— Я… — взгляд его заметался от одной карты к другой, но Тим мотнул головой. — Да! Эта!  
По щелчку та рассыпалась блестящей пыльцой. Оборотень сник.   
— Что ж, не повезло. Чисто гипотетически, что ты хотел спросить?  
— Ум-м…  
И тут Риз понял, куда именно смотрел его компаньон. Ругань, шум, запах душистых специй и рыбы пропал, реальность будто выцвела. Потому что взгляд зрачков щёлочек был прикован прямо к его шее, где за чёрными чернилами скрывалось мерзкое клеймо.  
Это могло стать проблемой. Риз дотронулся до зарубцевавшихся тканей, приметив, как оборотень тут же отвернулся. И как же страшно все испортить — вновь, как страшно довериться. На этот раз собрать себя по кускам он не сможет. Но, если задуматься, то все эти недомолвки начали здорово утомлять. Так почему бы не разрешить все раз и навсегда?

В голове стало пусто, всякие страхи на миг отступили. Казалось, что даже такие неприятные воспоминания не в силах его сломать. Тем более, расскажи он всё сам — то историю удастся показать с нужной стороны. А Тим… Тим не представлял никакой угрозы вовсе. Простой и наивный, даже сейчас тот ловил каждое его слово, готовый поверить в самую глупую небылицу. И, — Риз сделал добрый глоток, дивясь, как быстро хмель ударил в голову, — ведь так даже лучше? Так будет лучше! Чего он вообще боится? Тем более, если начать издалека.

— Когда я учился… — проговорил Риз. — Был у меня один друг.  
Оборотень подался вперёд, облокотившись на столешницу, и навострил уши.  
— Друг? Ты редко рассказываешь про своих друзей.  
— Это особенный случай, — пожалуй, лучше и не скажешь. — Мы во многом были похожи. Атлас, иллюзии, отличная причёска, прекрасное чувство стиля.  
Риз заправил волосы назад, и продолжил:  
— И, когда тот закончил обучение, то ему предложили стажировку. Знаешь, после получения диплома многие маги умирают со скуки — не всем удаётся найти тёплое местечко при дворе. А прозябать, торгуя свитками и артефактами та ещё морока. И так, его сослали в далёкую деревню, к мастеру иллюзионисту.  
Тим придвинулся ближе, зрачки его расширились от любопытства.  
— Прак-тика, да? А там была башня?  
— О да, высокая, как замок и ветхая, будто старый сарай. Проклятый старик любил подшучивать надо м… — Риз откашлялся. — Над ним — наколдовывал фальшивые ступени взамен прогнивших, а потом смеялся, как полный кретин.  
— Звучит жестоко, — Тим забавно сморщил нос, глядя во все глаза. — Т-ты ведь не будешь так шутить?  
— Что? Нет! О чем ты? — маг скептически рассмотрел содержимое кружки. — Да и с твоей-то ловкостью это не проблема.  
— Не знал, что в деревнях бывают башни.  
— Помнишь, что мы говорили о токе эфира? Иногда он появляется в самых неожиданных местах. Как на той поляне. И именно там… — Риз кивком указал на ученика, следом делая ещё глоток.  
— Лучше всего строить башни? — неуверенно проговорил оборотень.  
— Да. Все верно, молодец.  
Тим просиял, широко улыбаясь, послышалось приглушённое мурчание.  
— А что… что за деревня?  
Риз поморщился, не то от вкуса пива, не то от горьких воспоминаний.  
— Ужасное место, там даже не было библиотеки, а из развлечений лишь варварства, вроде петушиных и кулачных боев. Ещё и магу, к которому моего друга отправили в помощь, было под вторую сотню лет.  
Горло будто сжалось изнутри, Риз перевёл дыхание.  
— Именно там, умирая со скуки, он познакомился с помещиком. Ничего особенного тот из себя не представлял — толстый старый хрыч, который был рад послушать столичные сплетни и понаблюдать за иллюзиями.  
В голове внезапно стало очень легко, будто Риз рассказывал не о событии, которое полностью изменило жизнь, и всё это на самом деле происходило с кем-то другим.  
— Риз? — воин неуверенно перебирал пальцами. — Что-то не так?  
— Но, — чуть более резко, чем нужно, перебил маг. — Там был отличный повар, да и библиотека тоже ничего, а так называемый, — он обозначил кавычки в воздухе. — Ментор-иллюзионист не мог даже правильно произнести м… его имя! Как понимаешь, в поместье тот старался появляться почаще. Там-то ему и повезло познакомиться с парочкой служанок, что работали в особняке.

Риз залпом осушил кружку, и с громким стуком опустил её на стол. Эту часть он больше всего ненавидел.  
— Сестры. Фиона и Саша. С ними было намного веселее. Их красота и добрый нрав вскружили голову.  
Улыбка пропала с лица оборотня, тот тревожно вглядывался магу в глаза, пытаясь понять, в чём дело.  
— И тогда, что-то случилось? Да?  
Риз зажмурился и выпалил:  
— Ничего особенного. Просто, как оказалось, они планировали обокрасть помещика. А вину свалить на одного доверчивого идиота!  
— Ч-что? — Тим едва не раскрыл рот от удивления.  
— Да, — он горько улыбнулся. — Одна из них, — разбила мне сердце. — Втёрлась в доверие, и обманом заставила провести их мимо стражи под покровом иллюзии, а потом…  
Маг глухо рассмеялся.  
— Слуги видели, как в них стреляли, как они падали. Сказали, заклинание было ненадёжным.  
— Риз, если не хочешь… — Тим было потянулся к его ладони, но маг отпрянул, скрестив руки на груди.  
— А этот кретин подумал, что всё кончено! Корил себя за то, что дал им погибнуть. …Но, через месяц, к окну башни прилетел почтовый голубь. С письмом. С просьбой о помощи.  
Воздуха почему-то не хватало. Маг сглотнул подступившую к горлу кислоту и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу у воротничка.  
— И когда он прибежал в указанное в записке место, то вместо благодарности получил удар по затылку и клеймо на шее. Видишь ли, живые свидетели сёстрам были ни к чему.

На мгновение вместо душной таверны он оказался в тёмной, сырой комнате, где пахло чем-то кислым и давным-давно испорченным. Где телесные запахи смешались с запахами горя и отчаяния, где в высоких, узких клетках томились люди, закованные в цепи — женщины, мужчины, дети и старики. Риз вновь почувствовал, как торговец схватил его лицо сальными, толстыми пальцами, как тот едва не сломал ему челюсть, пытаясь раскрыть рот. Как его рассматривали, словно дорогую, пока не испорченную вещь.  
«Девчонки молодцы! Да за него дадут тысячу, а то и две!», «Подрезать язык и выбить зубы — и будет что нужно», «Как кожа быстро покраснела! Покупатели это любят!».

— Наверное, ты уже понял. У пары воровок конечно же были связи и с работорговцами. Только вот, они не учли, что кроме иллюзий… мой друг умел кое-что ещё. — Риз постучал пальцем по виску. — Иии так, при помощи соломинки, куска пергамента и ржавой ложки тот сбежал, — он пожал плечами и потянулся к кружке Тима, добив остатки большим глотком.

Оборотень побледнел, уставившись на влажный круг испарины. Риз увидел, что там, где пальцы воина касались столешницы, прошли едва заметные полосы. Неужели тот выпустил когти? Сглотнув, Тим неуверенно поднял голову, следом заглянув магу в глаза.

— Ум, меня хотели продать в коллекцию какому-то лорду. Хам… Хаммер… — воин нахмурился. — Не помню. Это было очень давно.  
— И как ты спасся?  
— М-м. — Тим почесал затылок. — Повезло? На обоз среди ночи напал грифон, перебил всех стражей, и я… убежал, пока все кричали. Ничего особенного.  
— Их же почти истребили. Вот это удача! — Риз слабо улыбнулся.

— Что случилось с теми девушками?  
— Ох, мой друг рассказывал, как они… встретились. Случайно, несколько лет спустя. Так удивились, когда увидели его живым и здоровым. Думали, что и на этот раз удастся обмануть. Но, — Риз вздохнул, отводя взгляд. — Не вышло. Он отплатил им той же монетой. И с тех пор больше никогда их не видел.  
Оборотень несколько раз кивнул, и встал, сказав напоследок, что «закажет чего покрепче». Остаток вечера они провели ни проронив ни слова.

* * *

Всю дорогу до гостиницы они шли в напряжённом молчании. И Риз как мантру повторял про себя «дурак, зачем?». Зачем? Зачем рассказал это все, зачем разбередил старую рану, зачем открыл свой позор? И почему вдруг его потянуло на откровенность? Почему с Тимом захотелось быть… честным? Впервые за многие-многие дни? Не совершил ли он роковую ошибку?

После всего сказанного как никогда хотелось приблизиться, обнять, услышать что-то. Может, даже ложь была бы к месту. Что все это неважно, что все хорошо. И что они обязательно расправятся с любой западней, выйдут сухими из воды и сказочно, баснословно разбогатеют.  
Но самообман редко когда доводил до добра, а Риз опять все испортил своим длинным языком и желанием рассказать правду. Так держать!

* * *

За недолгое время, проведённое в таверне, маг сумел подслушать про гостиницу, в которой почти не было постояльцев, а цены при этом оставались весьма невысокими.

Та оказалась довольно уютной — по слухам когда-то давно на её месте стояла алхимическая лаборатория, но хозяин, судя по всему, нашёл занятие поинтереснее и продал крепкий двухэтажный дом. Название что вывели бирюзовыми чернилами на простой деревянной вывеске, звучало довольно скромно — «У плакучей ивы». Само здание умелый заклинатель будто перенёс прямиком с морского дна. Камень отдавал в благородную зеленцу, сквозь которую проглядывали бурые и медные прожилки. Неужели малахит?

Внутри — ни пылинки, однако на деревянном полу маг заметил замаскированные алхимией въевшиеся пятна от кислот и щелочей. Едва видные, незаметные для неопытного глаза. Недалеко на стене висело замысловатое украшение из нескольких витых раковин и жемчуга. Наверняка, за ним если не ещё одно грандиозное пятно, то дыра. Но, следовало признать, даже так комната выглядела весьма неплохо — здесь заботились о посетителях, — стояла пара крепких скамей, стол, где лежала стопка брошюр разного толка, и даже миска с сухими хлебцами, которые оборотень облюбовал, как только увидел.

Хозяйкой оказалась милая молодая девушка, белокожая, с копной рыжих волос, что часто извинялась и неизменно краснела, переводя взгляд то на одного гостя, то на другого. Цена за комнату была вполне приемлемой, только вот уже в самом конце, когда номер был оплачен, выяснилось кое-что неприятное.  
— Ах! Простите, я совсем забыла! — девушка потупила взгляд. — Во всем городе проблемы с отоплением, а дополнительные одеяла поступят только через пару дней.  
— …Прекрасно, и я узнаю об этом только сейчас! — Риз недовольно цокнул языком.  
— Здесь недалеко есть башня, и почтенный мэтр мог бы… справится своими силами.  
— То есть потратить эфир на обогрев, — он покачал головой. — Что ж, сделанного не вернуть. Но обычно о таком предупреждают заранее!  
Девушка смущённо улыбнулась, но выглядела настолько бледной, будто вот-вот упадёт в обморок.  
Маг нехотя решил сжалиться над несчастной, и зашагал в сторону лестницы

* * *

Странно, что-то смутно знакомое было в этом маленьком, аккуратном номере, но что? Пара кроватей из тёмной древесины с резными спинками? Круглый стол с ножками в виде завивающихся волн? Лёгкие, невесомые, как морская пена занавески на окне?  
— Хм-м… — маг осмотрелся и щёлкнул пальцами, проверяя, нет ли опасности. И на этот раз эфир молчал. И, к несчастью, молчал не только он. Напарник все также старался не пересекаться взглядом, и не проронил ни звука. И чтобы развеять эту неприятную тишину, Ризу возможно придётся прибегнуть к крайним мерам. Он мельком посмотрел на кровать, пытаясь понять насколько та была скрипучей. Потом на оборотня, что для вида проверял остроту клинка. Внезапно он понял кое-что очень важное. Клинки. Снаряжение. И как он мог забыть?  
— Мне… нужно проверить кое-что. — Маг крутил между пальцами стальной цилиндр инвентаря. — Камни могли потерять часть эфира за время пути.  
— Оу, — оборотень наклонил голову вбок, словно любопытный кот. — Такое бывает?  
— Редко. Очень редко, но лучше перепроверить. Не хочется в нужный момент остаться без сил, знаешь ли!  
— Тогда я пойду, разведаю тут все. Чтобы проще было сбежать.  
Маг кивнул, но растерялся, стоило ему увидеть, как напарник широко распахнул окно.  
— Ты что делаешь?  
— Ум. По крышам проще? — воин пожал плечами. — И быстрее.  
— А если тебя увидят?  
Тот фыркнул, скрывая смешок.  
— Спрячусь в тени. Никто не увидит.  
— Ну хорошо, — Риз сложил руки на груди и для вида кивнул. — Осторожнее там. Не забывай, ты мне нужен живым и здоровым!  
Не сразу маг понял, что именно сказал, и что сказанное можно понять двояко. А вот спутник его, судя по блеску в глазах и дурацкой улыбке, обратил внимание лишь на первую часть фразы. Риз почувствовал, как запылали щеки.  
— К-конечно! Не беспокойся, я быстро!  
Ловким прыжком оборотень метнулся на крышу соседнего дома, почти бесшумно касаясь черепицы. Огоньки в магических фонарях выцвели, дотлевая. Ещё чуть-чуть, и город будут освещать лишь звезды. Не теряя времени, Риз захлопнул окно и запахнул мантию покрепче. Впереди было много работы, но, если хозяйка гостиницы не обманула, рядом как раз находилась магическая башня, где наверняка есть все необходимое.


	11. Chapter 11

Башня строгой красной расцветки возвышалась над ним, будто безмолвный обвинитель. Но Риз вовсе не планировал ту осквернить, мало того — башня и без его участия была вполне себе осквернённой.

За стойкой при входе спал вызывающе жёлтый голем-автоматон из камня, покрытый плоскими защитными пластинами. Когда-то давно подобные конструкты использовали повсеместно, для погрузочных работ, но с падением Гелиоса связующие чары ослабли, и Грузчики стали редкостью. Наверняка, — смекнул Риз, — такого запросто можно было бы взломать или дезактивировать, но вдоль стен маг приметил пару полосок очень нехороших разрывных рун; и, в довесок, блестящий прямо у потолка алый корунд. Кто знает, какое колдовство заключено внутри?

Как только возле него оказался посетитель, автоматон ожил. Загорелся голубоватый полукруг в центре головы-многоугольника, заметался, будто глаз ошалевшего циклопа.  
— ЦЕЛЬ ВИЗИТА  
— …боги. Лаборатория, хочу воспользоваться лабораторией. Она работает?  
— СТАТУС — АКТИВЕН  
— Прекрасно.  
— ВНЕСИТЕ ПЛАТУ В РАЗМЕРЕ ТРЕХ… ЧЕТЫРЁХ СЕРебР…  
— Понял, понял, не утруждай себя, — маг, хмурясь, отсчитал четыре монеты и положил их на стойку. Те исчезли в белом энергетическом всполохе. Автоматон резко кивнул.  
— ПРИЯТНОГО ВЕЧЕРА. ПОМНИТЕ О ТЕХ-ТЕХ-ТЕХНИКЕ БЕЗОПАСНОСТИ

* * *

До лаборатории оставалось пройти несколько лестничных пролётов, и чем выше Риз поднимался, тем холоднее становилось. Дыхание выбивалось изо рта облачками пара, маг выругался себе под нос, и упрямо зашагал дальше. Остановиться из-за такой мелочи? Никогда!

Куда больше его беспокоило, не остался ли он без козырей в рукаве, понадеявшись на дешёвенький артефакт-инвентарь? И было ли разумным отправлять оборотня на разведку в ночь?  
— Что за глупость…  
Откуда эта тревога? Но что если те бандиты вернутся, что если город совсем не так спокоен, как кажется, что если… От внезапного стука Риз едва не закричал, но то был лишь дождь, тихо барабанящий в окно высоко над головой. Сделав несколько шагов, маг прищурился — вдруг удастся рассмотреть его недальновидного спутника, но вместо этого над крышами домов возвышалось нагромождение кое-как прибитых вывесок и кричащих заголовков, выведенных блестящими во тьме магическими чернилами. «Мы открылись!», «Спешите видеть!», «Мир Интересностей».

— Хм-м… — Риз постучал пальцем по подбородку. Теперь безвкусная на первый взгляд лавочка показалась куда привлекательнее. Ведь едва ли у хозяина нашлось время, чтобы обеспечить хорошую защиту — в любом сколько-нибудь крупном городе на бюрократию уходили недели, если не месяцы, а из-за окружавших здание башен эфир вряд ли был стабилен. — Любопытно.

Перспективно. Кто знает, какие сокровища удастся… одолжить?

* * *

Нужная комната находилась на самом верхнем этаже, и маг здорово удивился, что не покрылся инеем и не заледенел, когда преодолел последнюю ступеньку. Он хлопнул в ладоши — и россыпь светильников у потолка выстроилась по периметру, наливаясь мягким янтарным светом.

Убранство было не самым богатым. Широкий стол из тёмного дерева, колбы и маятники, несколько книжных полок снизу доверху забитых фолиантами с позолоченными корешками. Ни хрустальных шаров и пластин для связи, ни аккуратной строки рун у стены для призыва портала. На долю секунды Риз почувствовал себя магом-отшельником. Выйти на контакт, даже попросту связаться с внешним планом, чтобы узнать погоду в другом городе или сплетни уже будет нереально!  
С горечью вздохнув, он активировал инвентарь — по дереву тут же рассыпались мелкие и крупные самоцветы. Запасы оставляли желать лучшего: пара аквамаринов, да четыре прозрачных топаза — в самый раз для иллюзий-приманок.  
— Но где же… — паникуя, Риз ощупывал свою мантию, пока наконец, со вздохом облегчения, не вытянул из потайного кармана чёрный бархатный мешочек. Там, на самом дне лежали его главные козыри — крупный, мастерски огранённый алмаз; чистейший рубин, для чар погорячее и поразрушительнее; два маленьких изумруда — чтобы распознать правду. Но когда там же маг нашёл ещё три камушка — цвета умирающей листвы и драконьих слез, и вспомнил, откуда те появились — то кровь его на долю секунды стала холодней родниковой воды.

«Муассанит. Этот камень пришёл к нам со звёзд. Буквально, его находят в метеоритах»  
Слова жреца гулким эхом разнеслись в стенках черепа, будто тот был полым. Маг мотнул головой, отгоняя наваждение. Вот поэтому он и не любил все эти божественные штучки — ни формул, ни закономерностей, ни логики!  
Самоцвет приятно холодил пальцы, и даже когда эфир мягко тот окутал — ничего не изменилось. И куда страннее оказалось то, что перерыв все справочники в лаборатории Риз не нашёл упоминания о загадочном минерале; энергию тот впитывал неохотно, но и отдавать не спешил.

Всё изменилось, когда Риз попробовал с помощью заряженного маятника проверить обьем и вместимость камня. Хрустальный конус на серебряной цепочке сначала закружился против часовой стрелки, а потом — кончик его загорелся алым, выводя несколько предостерегающих рун. Тут же магические цепи внутри болезненно заныли, камень сам собой поднялся в воздух, низко зазвенев.  
— Проклятье! — прошипел маг.  
В нос ударил запах озона, а самоцвет, покачиваясь в пространстве, загорелся изнутри бледным фиолетовым пламенем, и стоило на то посмотреть, как реальность рассыпалась на тысячу осколков, уступив беспросветной, пульсирующей бездне.  
И в этой бездне было что-то жуткое, могущественное, наполненное силой настолько, что даже самые смертоносные заклинания показались дешёвыми фокусами. Чуждая жизни энергия словно обладала разумом, разглядывала незваного гостя, что посмел потревожить её сон. Она _заговорила_ , и от одного единственного слога Риз едва не сошёл с ума — так звучал надрывный плач, мольба о помощи, тысяча предсмертных криков — собранные воедино. Время и пространство обратились в пыль, воля — в пепел, но где-то очень глубоко серебряной нитью поблескивала мысль. Что на этот раз он не один; что там, на другой стороне, его ждут; и что смертью своей он наверняка разобьёт чьё-то большое, глупое сердце.

Собрав себя по кускам, он ухватился за маячившую на краю сознания идею, пробиваясь сквозь тьму, как сквозь толщу воды. Ещё, и ещё, быстрее, скорее! Пока бездна не поглотила его полностью!

* * *

Очнулся Риз на полу — окружающий мир плыл и покачивался, рубашка пропиталась холодным потом, а руки почему-то болели, будто избитые в кровь. Поднеся ладони к лицу, маг здорово удивился, заметив полумесяцы отметин от ногтей — красные, покрытые сукровицей. Пошатываясь, он кое-как поднялся, следом отряхиваясь от пыли.

И нахмурился, когда в поле зрения попали проклятые камни. Мелькнула мысль поскорее от них избавиться, продать кому угодно и никогда обо всех этих странностях не вспоминать. Но будет ли это правильным? Да и кто поверил бы, что в крошечном камушке энергии столько, что впору разнести половину города? Риз вздохнул, медленно подойдя к столу.

Ровный янтарный свет очерчивал красивые грани, и сейчас вещицы казались такими простыми и неброскими. Неопасными. Быстрым движением он завернул камни в тряпицу и спрятал подальше, лишь бы те не видеть.

— Нонсенс… — маг фыркнул, взяв в руки топаз. Тот отозвался, согревая приятным теплом, и с каждым новым произнесённым словом наливался золотистым светом. Рутинный ритуал немного успокоил. Уже через полчаса, когда оставшиеся камни были проверены и запечатаны, тревога почти отступила. Почти, потому что в мыслях Риз то и дело возвращался к произошедшему. Что это за странные самоцветы? А главное, кем был безымянный жрец?

Ведь, если задуматься, то тот мог его убить. Бросить плутать в грёзах, пока дух не поглотила бы тьма. Натравить чудовищ из чёрных зеркал. Стоило ли вообще того слушать?

От мыслей его отвлёк тихий, повторяющийся звук — не то стук, не то тиканье неисправного хронографа. Или шаги. Риз прищурился, силясь найти источник, как внезапно, сквозь щель в высоком окне просочился ярко-оранжевый туман. Маг выставил руку в защитном жесте и отступил, чтобы дать отпор. Искрящееся золотым облако метнулось вниз, обращаясь в небольшую, размером с ладонь, ящерицу с огненно рыжей чешуёй. Фамильяр.

Саламандра, высунув раздвоенный язык, хитро прищурилась и выдохнула струю голубого магического пламени. То облизало пол, едва не задев мыски сапог, и Риз, бурча под нос проклятия, сделал шаг назад. И теперь возле его ног, будто в ореоле из сажи и пепла, лежал искусно огранённый кусок хрусталя. Тот нагрелся, обжигал пальцы, стоило взять его в руки, но по опыту маг знал, что если камень отпустить, то кто бы ни хотел и ним поговорить, уже не сделает этого никогда. Хрусталь окутало тусклое свечение, вслед за этим послышался треск, и тихий хлопок. Риз положил тот с края стола и всмотрелся в изображение.

Медленно, по кусочкам, внутри обретала форму полупрозрачная картинка — силуэт его давнишней подруги. Иветт ничуть не изменилась — волосы она так же зачёсывала на одну сторону, собрав в замысловатую причёску, а мантиям и балахонам предпочитала строгое, темно синее классическое одеяние. Количеству перстней и амулетов позавидовал бы любой маг-конспиратор. Подготовилась она на славу, с такой защитой можно было проскользнуть мимо самих богов!

— Ох. Живой значит.  
— Я тоже очень рад тебя видеть, Иветт.  
— …Заметно, — девушка вздохнула.

Маг хотел спросить многое — что произошло, раз подруга не поленилась послать в такую даль фамильяра; не пострадали ли его друзья от Искателей, и не только это, но забыл все цензурные слова, когда увидел, как новенький, полный энергии топаз исчез в пасти наглой ящерицы. Он метнулся вперёд, едва не опрокинув коммуникатор на пол.  
— Риз? Что происходит?  
— Твоя ящерица пытается сожрать мои камни!  
Маг щёлкнул по клинообразной голове, но лишь промахнулся и больно ударил пальцы о стол. Саламандра фыркнула, будто усмехнувшись, поддела лбом большой рубин, и лихо отправила его в рот.  
— Ах ты маленькая…  
— Риз, оставь её в покое. Она так играет.  
— Отдай! — маг, позабыв про всякую брезгливость, попробовал раззявить пасть зверька. Безуспешно — ящерка сомкнула челюсть намертво, и лыбилась, будто издеваясь. — Мой… рубин!  
Иветт закатила глаза.  
— Ты все равно не владеешь заклинаниями огня.  
— Но дело не в… — Риз зарычал, когда зверёк в очередной раз улизнул из его рук. Тот будто обратился ртутью, или вязкой, текучей болотной водой — играючи уходя от атак неуклюжего двуногого. Наконец, когда сил гоняться за рептилией у мага не осталось, тот обессилено плюхнулся на стул, наблюдая за тем, как саламандра ловко забралась наверх по отвесной стене. Та замерла возле магического фонарика, подставляя под тепло переливающееся радужное брюшко. Выглядела она почти фривольно, так непохоже на свою хозяйку.  
— К чему столько шума?  
— По твоей милости, мне теперь придётся покупать одеяла!  
— Ты головой ударился?  
— Что? Нет! Во всем городе не работает отопление. Перебои. О чем только думают в Маливан?  
— Ах, — девушка нахмурилась, улыбка пропала с её лица. — Так ты не слышал?  
Риз придвинулся ближе, вглядываясь в проекцию.  
— Мне немного не до этого, знаешь ли!  
Поправив очки, девушка серьёзно на него посмотрела.  
— Ты в большой опасности, Риз. Тот идол… лучше бы ты никогда его не находил!  
— Что… что всё это значит?  
— Пожалуй, демонстрация будет наглядней.

Магический кристалл мигнул — раз, другой, и над столом вспыхнула полупрозрачная проекция, где оранжевом мареве проявилась прямоугольная фреска. По бокам и снизу зависли ряды чёрных письмён на неизвестном языке, а по центру застыло изображение какой-то битвы. Риз присмотрелся — такими гравюрами художники любили украшать исторические книги и биографии, но эта картина показалась какой-то… неправильной. С самого начала.

По сюжету воин в чёрных одеждах на вороном коне копьём пронзал насквозь двуглавого змея — черно-белого, распахнувшего зубастые пасти. И чем больше маг вглядывался в изображение, тем больше неприятных деталей ему открывалось. То, что у воина было три глаза, а не два; то, что в них застыла холодная, звёздная чернота; что за спиной у него раскинулась бескрайнее космическое полотно, которое, стоило сфокусировать взгляд, будто бы двигалось; да и какой безумец видел лошадей с восемью ногами? И таким невероятным количеством глаз?  
Маг сглотнул, переводя взгляд на змея, и что-то странно знакомое промелькнуло в узорах, что покрывали тело чудовища. Синие с одной стороны, и красные с другой.

Иветт откашлялась, следом проговорив:  
— Я нашла это среди последних поступлений, в библиотеке. Новейшая история. Секция Зет.  
— Зет? Та самая, куда почти никто не заходит? — Риз призадумался. — Острова и Север. Я прав?  
— Именно. С нашими отмороженными друзьями неохотно ведут дела в гильдии.  
Ну ещё бы! Ведь те держались обособленно, и не так давно весь цивилизованный мир считал их грубыми, неотёсанными варварами.  
— Из того, что я смогла понять, — Иветт вздохнула. — Знаешь ли, язык у них сложнее эльфийской вязи. А эльфы вымерли, между прочим.  
Картинка несколько раз моргнула и увеличилась.  
— Так вот, семь лет назад на севере обосновался «змей о двух головах, что стращает несчастных, пьёт души невинные, и силу имеет неимоверную». Сначала я подумала, что во льдах пробудилось какое-то древнее чудовище. Дракон или Ящур.  
— Но?  
— Но, потом увидела вот это:  
Изображение пошло рябью, и появилась новая фреска — как из-под земли, будто из адский врат, появляются двое. Мужчина и женщина. Чёрное и белое, с горящими инфернальной злобой глазами. За ними возвышались ряды обезличенных фигур, ощерившихся оружием. Очерченные багровым гротескные силуэты. Но вовсе не это привлекло внимание мага, а татуировки, что сияли на телах лидеров воинства.  
— Подожди-ка. Они ведь…  
Иветт кивнула.  
— Такие же, как у Лилит.  
Маг быстро начертил в воздухе пару линий, и изображение поменялось на фреску с чудовищем. Что-то здесь было не так. Двуглавый змей. Спаянный. Один как два.  
— «Двое с душами чёрными, с именем, что восстало из морской пены». Тут… все очень запутанно, но, — Иветт вздохнула. — Вот совпадение, тот посол, которого мы все видели несколько недель назад — на севере его кличут освободителем. Дескать, тот избавил мир от великого зла!

Отголосок чего-то далёкого, мысль, что никак не могла принять законченную форму, зарябила на краю сознания. Где же он это слышал?  
— Когда это случилось?  
— Почти одновременно с падением Гелиоса. Конечно же, этот бред восприняли как глупую шутку! А ты бы поверил, что варвары прикончили Ведьму, да ещё и не одну?  
— П-подожди, о чем ты?  
— По протоколам выходит, что Ведьма пришла с компанией, и что брату её передалась часть сил.  
— Это антинаучно! И физически невозможно, истинные ведьмы все женщины!  
— Вот именно, Риз. Северян подняли на смех. Но что если это и в самом деле правда?

Маг кивнул, крепко задумавшись. Слишком странно, слишком подозрительно, ведь чтобы провернуть что-то подобное, нужна либо сказочная удача, либо мощнейшее колдовство. Или божественное вмешательство? Нехороший холодок пробежал вдоль хребта, Риз поёжился.

— Этот «освободитель». Кто он такой?  
— Ох-х, тебе придётся кормить меня ланчами год. Подумать только, что пришлось сделать, чтобы достать всю эту информацию!  
Саламандра довольно щурила глаза, наблюдая за хозяйкой. Проекция моргнула и сменилась наслаивающимися друг на друга отчётами — путанными и непонятными. Столбцы цифр, значения с гуляющей туда-сюда запятой, «штуки», «галлоны» и «граммы». Слова, написанные столь мелко, что не разобрать. Всё это бесконечно далеко от привычных магических формул, настолько, что у Риза разболелась голова.  
— Здесь данные по поставкам, организации торговых путей, накладные, — Иветт фыркнула. — Вон постарался. Именно эти были в единственном экземпляре, часть с печатью секретности. И там, где товар уходил на север, чаще других мелькало вот это имечко.  
По щелчку красивая, каллиграфическая фраза в конце и начале каждого документа окрасилась ярко-алым, словно налилась кровью. Глава купеческого союза севера. Морт.  
— Морт?  
— Да. Тот же самый посол, что заявился в гильдию семь лет назад. И недолюбливают его вовсе не за ложь, или, не только за неё. Смотри.  
Полупрозрачное изображение изменилось — на громкие заголовки, вырезки из газет. О стихийных бедствиях, о неурожае, о нехватке стали и бронзы.  
— Но при чём здесь… — начал было Риз, но запнулся, стоило ему вглядеться в даты и значения. Вслед за засухой — с севера завозили зерно. За обвалом в шахтах — металл и драгоценные камни. Целебные травы и алхимические ингредиенты, когда грянула эпидемия. Риз прочертил в воздухе две вертикальные линии, и информация выстроилась ровной шеренгой, по датам. И если раньше подобные случаи были редкостью, то за последние три года их стало куда больше.  
— Не понимаю, — он покачал головой.  
— Конечно, это тебе не фокусами знать развлекать!  
— Эй! Моя магия не «фокусы»! А Искусство! Получше ваших огненных шаров и ледяных молний!  
— Конечно, Риз, — девушка вздохнула.  
— Да и всё это ничего не значит! Подумаешь! Какая разница, кто кому и что продаёт?  
— Хм, ну да. А то, что наши жрецы не получали никаких знаков, и эфир молчал — тоже ничего не значит?  
— Ч-что?  
— По слухам, все эти несчастья рукотворны. Или же тот тип умеет предсказывать будущее, но, — она изящно пожала плечиком. — Кто знает? Вот ещё, нашла запрос на его устранение в гильдию убийц.

С грубоватого, но точного карандашного рисунка на него смотрел типичный северянин — скуластый, чернобровый, с короткой бородой клином и спокойной улыбкой. Но потом Риз <i>узнал</i>.  
Сначала детали — дорогой чёрный кафтан с россыпью рун по краям, длинные тёмные волосы, и глаза. Жуткие демонические глаза. Казалось, что таким взглядом можно прожечь до костей, найти то, что спрятано в самых дальних уголках души. Неужели, это и вправду человек-из-кошмара?

— Заказ тот долго висел невыполненным, а потом его просто отменили. Не знаю, что точно произошло, но, судя по слухам, в башне на окраине Три Рога теперь беснуется какая-то тварь, — она хмыкнула. — Даже Зер0 отказался пачкать руки.  
Риз сглотнул.  
— Но почему тогда с ним все ещё имеют дело?  
Девушка отвернулась, задумавшись, и чуть позже тихо проговорила  
— Его ни разу не ловили на горячем. Все это, — она жестом обвела россыпь вырезок и документов, что зависли в воздухе. — Лишь догадки, слухи и странные совпадения. Да и… в отличие от других, он не заламывает цены, чтобы нажиться на чьём-то горе. Все честно и прозрачно.

— …Зачем ты рассказываешь мне все это? — маг плотней запахнул мантию, поёжившись от озноба.  
— Он охотится за Лилит, Риз. А она идёт за тобой.  
— Забавно, этим же сейчас занимаются почти все в гильдии. Или я не прав?  
— Здесь особенный случай, — девушка поправила очки за дужку. — Будь очень осторожен, увидишь его — не слушай, не говори с ним, сразу беги!  
«Слишком поздно» — подумал про себя маг. Как же ему повезло, столкнуться лицом к лицу с прославленным чернокнижником, которого ненавидят все и вся! Чем мог обернуться такой союз?

— Что насчёт остальных искателей? — решил перевести тему Риз. — За их головы назначили хорошую награду. Неужели никто не купился?  
Иветт тихо хохотнула.  
— Как сказать. Они остались без целителя. Говорят, та была настоящей Ведьмой, как и Лилит.  
— Правда? Не шутишь?  
— Ты не поверишь. Я, до сих пор не верю. Она ушла в монастырь в горах.  
— Что?!  
— Не знаю, чему научил своего аколита Ансин, и что именно тот сказал — но та решила пойти по «пути мира и слова».  
— Хах?  
А ведь Тим говорил что-то такое, дескать, во время стычки с Бриком и Мордекаем произошло нечто неординарное.  
— Да, и теперь у Ансин ещё один козырь. Боги, Атлас так никогда не восстановится…  
Риз помассировал виски, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Лес, тот лес — там было что-то ещё!  
— Маливан, — маг кивнул. — Есть новости от Маливан? Слышал, их библиотека пострадала.  
— Да, библиотека, сокровищница. И… — Иветт качнула головой. — Вся правящая семья.  
— Ч-что?  
— Предполагают, что это не совсем убийство, а глупая случайность.  
— Стой, у магистра же было какое-то невероятное количество детей. Десять, кажется?  
— Двенадцать, Риз, и все они мертвы.  
— Чудовищно, — маг сглотнул.  
— Безусловно, но, скажем честно — если бы их не убило это, то что-то другое. Сам знаешь, как порой уродлива борьба за власть. Ах. Как я могла забыть! Какой-то придурок принёс на последнее собрание пережаренную птицу, и заявил, что когда-то та была напарником Ястреба.  
— Ох.  
Выходит, тот маг-идиот всё-таки вернулся за духовным проводником Мордекая? Иветт цокнула языком.  
— С такими героями Маливан ждут не лучшие времена. Мне их даже жаль.  
— Тебе? Жаль? Не верю!  
— Ну, — девушка рассматривала свой маникюр, — может и не очень, но их стихийные заклинания довольно практичны. Как и одежда.

* * *

Конец разговора Риз хорошо запомнил — Иветт отчитала его за «отвратительное» снаряжение, «никудышную» карту и «жалкие» самоцветы. От такой наглости маг готов был взорваться.  
— Да. Конечно, Иви, а ещё у твоей ящерицы отменный вкус! С тебя рубин!  
— Какой же ты мелочный, подумать только.  
— Мелочный?!  
— Вот именно, я столько времени потратила, и пока не услышала от тебя ни слова благодарности.  
— Спасибо что оставила замерзать, — процедил Риз с сарказмом. — Очень мило с твоей стороны.  
— Вон рассказывал про твоего ручного дикаря. Попроси его, — она лукаво прищурилась. — …Согреть тебе постель.  
— Он не дикарь! — маг зарделся. — И не мой!  
— О-о, ну надо же. Как мы заволновались, — девушка рассмеялась, сильнее вгоняя собеседника в краску. — Может быть тогда ты — стал его?  
— Что?!  
— В диких племенах это явление зовут «породнением». Всегда было интересно, как оно отразится на потоке эфира. Расскажешь?  
— Ты, — он ткнул пальцем в проекцию над столом. — Невыносима!  
— …Хм. Есть ещё одна вещь. Совсем про неё забыла.  
— Стой, мы не закончили! Насчёт моего ру…  
— Лилит видели в храме огня. Рядом с руинами Файрстоуна.  
По коре мозга будто пошла волна дрожи, маг насторожился.  
— Там, где большое озеро?  
— Было озеро, Риз. Оно выкипело. Высохло. — Иветт пожала плечами. — В последний раз такое случилось сто лет назад. Когда на город напал демон и какой-то рыцарь решил попросить благословение богов.  
«Фальшивые боги послали ей чудо!» — слова из кошмара гулом разнеслось в сознании.  
— Там есть храм?  
— М-м, Ифрита, кажется. Не уверена, теология не моя специальность.  
Просто прекрасно. Риз прикрыл глаза, стараясь не обращать внимания на пульсирующую боль в голове. От холода и чудовищного количества информации его едва не мутило. Ещё и эфира после наполнения камней силой почти не осталось.  
— Риз? — Иветт вздохнула. — Ты правда не мог найти никого лучше? Полузвери безусловно ловкие и быстрые, но что если он позарится на сокровища?  
«…и решит тебя убить?» — повис в воздухе непроизнесённый вопрос. Маг зло рассмеялся. А ведь правда, не мог ли Тим предать его? Тем более, после того, как узнал про тот позорный случай? Наверняка он теперь думает, что Риз слабак, и что бросить того помирать во тьме не такая уж и плохая идея! Но как же… как же все те бесчисленные взгляды, прикосновения и слова; и то, как они спасали друг друга все эти месяцы от чудовищ в дороге? Как же забавные, пусть и бесплодные уроки магии, и рассказы про чудеса? Вдруг все на самом деле серьёзно? …но вдруг он ошибается?  
— Не знаю, — маг обречённо покачал головой. — Тим слишком, — наивный. — Добрый для такого. И он кажется, — любит? — дорожит, нашей дружбой.  
— Ну, раз так, — серьёзно проговорила Иветт. — Сделай то, что получается у тебя лучше всего! Покажи, что ты не один. Что у тебя за спиной не только неотёсанный дикарь!  
— Он не дикарь!  
— Неужели? — девушка довольно улыбнулась.  
— Он не… — Риз покраснел. — Не важно!  
— Ну-ну.  
Иветт вздохнула.  
— Удачи Риз. Не забывай, с тебя ровно триста шестьдесят пять ланчей.  
— Спасибо что напомнила, — проворчал маг.  
— И постарайся не умереть. Я… Вон, Кассий. Все в Атласе, все мы ждём тебя.

* * *

Мысли роились в голове, подобно сбитым с толку мошкам. Маг судорожно пытался понять, каким образом прихватив в суматохе уродливую статуэтку, он оказался в кошмаре наяву? Столкнуться с Лилит в честном поединке означало подписать себе смертный приговор, а попробовать договориться — неоправданный риск. Та скорее испепелит, чем станет слушать. Но и сделка со жрецом теперь выглядела совсем непривлекательно. Если тот действительно прикончил Ведьму, и слыл героем, тогда зачем ему простой маг-иллюзионист? Что-то тут явно нечисто, а теперь Риз подвергал опасности не только себя, но и своего напарника. Вёл прямиком в бездну.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — буркнул маг. — Должно быть хорошо!  
Сколько раз он обводил вокруг пальца опытных магов и воинов? Сколько раз оказывался в выигрыше, выходя сухим из самых отчаянных ситуаций? Не счесть! Подумаешь — что мешает ему натравить охотника на дичь? Или, — Риз улыбнулся собственным мыслям. — Ловчего на Ястреба?

Тут, что-то мягкое с мокрым шлепком впечаталось прямо магу в лицо. Проклиная всё на свете Риз, едва не упав, снял коварно атаковавший его предмет. И теперь в руках у него был зажат рекламный проспект, что светился в темноте ярко-бирюзовым.  
— Мир Интересностей?  
Опять оно! Сложив листок вчетверо, Риз быстрым шагом побрёл в сторону гостиницы.

* * *

В номере было не намного теплее, чем в башне. Скинув плащ, маг распотрошил инвентарь и принялся сверять заметки о храме — с картой, с вырванными из книги страницами. Если записи были хоть наполовину правдивы, то внутри поджидал настоящий лабиринт, полный ловушек и загадок. Здесь нельзя было полагаться только на магию, так что Риз бегло набросал список необходимого.  
Им нужны были верёвки покрепче, пара мешочков с разрывной травой, факелы, горючее. Зелья, лечебные и магические, противоядия разных видов. Благословение какого-нибудь светлого божества тоже неплохо было бы получить — но это дорого, и небезопасно, — кто знает, вдруг жрецы заклеймят его предателем за сделку с тьмой?

Но хуже было не это, ведь Иветт и теперь была права. Если вдруг маг потеряет своего спутника — то всё пойдёт прахом. Потому, их снаряжение должно быть отличным! Самым лучшим!  
Маг достал бархатный мешочек и задержал взгляд на алмазе. Он заряжал тот несколько лет, и с его помощью хотел открыть путь к древнему храму. Но того же самого можно будет добиться и камнем с иных звёзд, что подарил жрец. Тем более, так проще избавиться от зловещей безделушки.

Шло время, список рос, и Риз настолько погрузился в собственные мысли, что не сразу заметил, что был не один.

А ещё, что плечи его мягко мяли — будто кусок теста. Оборотень выпустил когти, и, легко касаясь, массировал окаменевшие мышцы. Полузверь тихо замурчал, разминая самые неподатливые места — у шеи, чуть выше. И Риз настолько устал, что даже не удивился, лишь удобнее устроился в чужих объятьях.  
— Так теплей? Лучше? — прозвучало у уха мага. Всякие мысли и тревоги постепенно растворялись в приятной вибрации.  
— Намного. — Риз погладил запястье оборотня, дивясь, насколько горячей была чужая кожа. — А ты горячий.  
— Нам проще хранить тепло, чем людям. Кровь бежит быстро, сердце бьётся чаще. Зимой спасает.  
— Хм-м. Славный трюк, — маг проглотил зевок. — Завтра нужно будет купить кое-что. Вот, — Риз положил в раскрытую ладонь алмаз и плотно сложенный спискок. — Продай камень, и купи самое лучшее. За такой дадут три-четыре сотни. Золотом. Выбери себе оружие, и броню. И мне тоже, хотя бы наколенники. Ненавижу падать!

И мёрзнуть. Только сейчас Риз осознал, что без пары лишних одеял сон его будет не самым крепким.  
— Рубин… проклятье!  
— Рубин?  
— Черт, Тим, дело в том… — Риз обернулся и замер. «О нет» — пронеслось у него в голове. О нет-нет-нет. Это было попросту незаконно. Потому что Тим успел попасть под дождь, или где-то намокнуть, и конечно же не мог просушить одежду при помощи магии. А всякое отопление в гостинице не работало. И теперь белая ткань рубашки, как и бурые брюки чуть свободного кроя, прилипали, подчёркивая все плюсы сильного, поджарого тела. Широкую грудь, крепкие ноги, руки, которыми разве что стальные прутья гнуть. Черт, да оборотень наверняка при желании запросто переломил бы Риза надвое! От одной этой мысли во рту пересохло.  
Ворот тот предусмотрительно расшнуровал, и магу открывался отличный вид на красивую шею и ключицы, которым почему-то захотелось притронуться — узнать, какие они на ощупь. Смахнуть сползающие вниз капли воды.  
Риз потупил взгляд, почувствовав, как волна жара поднялась изнутри.

— Ум-м. Что-то не так? — оборотень парой движений зачесал влажные волосы назад и затянул их в неряшливый короткий хвост.  
— Ты мылся холодной водой! — глупо, но как же ещё отвлечься? — Вот что не так!  
— Нет. Попал под дождь, — он шмыгнул носом. — Не страшно.  
— А если заболеешь?  
Тим мотнул головой, разбрызгивая капли влаги.  
— Нет. Не заболею.  
— Невероятно… — процедил Риз, стараясь не смотреть, стараясь не думать. О том, как хорошо было бы стянуть дурацкую рубашку, и проверить, не грезит ли он. Однако, когда маг, заглушив настойчивый голос совести своим «я только посмотрю», потянулся было вперёд — оборотень перехватил его ладонь в воздухе и нахмурился.  
— У тебя кровь!  
— И правда, — отстранённо проговорил Риз, путаясь в ощущениях. Сложно было понять, чего хотелось больше — стенать от досады, или вздохнуть с облегчением. Он опять все чуть не испортил!

Покачав головой, воин принялся рыться в рюкзаке. И уже совсем скоро тот обработал раны и аккуратно перебинтовал саднящие ладони мага.  
— Как ты это делаешь?  
— Магия, — Риз широко зевнул. — Камни. На зарядку уходит много сил.  
— Все равно не понимаю… — Тим едва заметно облизнулся, и почему-то виновато взглянул магу в глаза.  
— Спасибо. Что рассказал мне. Это… Очень грустно.  
Риз тут же встрепенулся, как от звонкой пощёчины. Черт. Черт-черт-черт! Что делать? Что было делать? Показать, что ему все равно? Что он зол? Сказать… правду?  
— Все в порядке, — он вымученно улыбнулся. — Ты тоже пережил много всего ужасного. Несправедливого. Но это ничего!  
Риз расправил плечи и приобнял напарника, наслаждаясь ощущением сильных мышц под пальцами.  
— Когда разбогатеем, никто не посмеет смотреть на нас свысока! Все изменится!  
— Думаешь?  
— Конечно! С такими деньгами мы добьёмся чего угодно! А их там столько, что до конца жизни хватит — мне и тебе!  
— Н-не может быть… — воин застыл, будто вкопанный. — Так много?  
— И ещё останется! Только не забудь про припасы и список. Встретимся в два, у гостиницы. Там… подумаем, что делать дальше.  
Воин кивнул, следом оглядываясь по сторонам. И растерянно проговорил, беря руку мага в свою.  
— Ты холодный. Очень. А я нет, — чуть покраснев, Тим продолжил. — Спи со мной?  
«Может, ты стал его?» — само собой прозвучало в голове ехидное замечание Иветт. Риз замер, жар хлынул к лицу, с каждой секундой норовя расплавить кожу. Неужели это то самое предложение?  
— Я… — маг слегка вздрогнул, когда напарник сжал его ладонь в своей руке. — Ты х-хочешь?..  
— Спать? — ровно проговорил Тим, и утянул его с собой на кровать. И настолько странно маг не чувствовал себя уже очень давно, потому что воин прижал его к себе — так, что можно было ощутить жар от горячей кожи, и то, как часто билось сильное звериное сердце. Риз уткнулся в смуглую шею, лишь бы не видеть разноцветных глаз, лишь бы не встречаться взглядом, потому что иначе он просто не сдержится и опять, снова все испортит!  
— Ты мог бы не рассказывать, — прозвучало у самого уха. Риз прижался крепче, стараясь не думать ни о чем этаком.  
— Лучше сейчас, чем потом. Вдруг ты решишь меня бросить.  
— Ты… ты мне не доверяешь? — обиженно промямлил Тим.  
— Я, — он прикрыл глаза. — Не доверяю себе.  
— Но мне все равно. Обещал защитить. Не могу бросить.  
— Но я отвратителен!  
— Ты не виноват. — Воин медленно гладил по росту волос, успокаивая.  
— Виноват! Виноват за то, что поверил!  
Оборотень отрицательно кивнул, прижимая его крепче.  
— В тебе нет ничего плохого. Или грязного.  
Риз сглотнул, цепляясь за рубашку воина, сжимая ткань сильнее и сильнее. О нет, все самое страшное было внутри.  
— Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь… — прошептал маг  
— Что? — воин встрепенулся и зевнул, следом улыбнувшись. — Пр-рости, отвлёкся. Ты пахнешь слишком вкусно.  
— Но как это… — Риз поднял взгляд, и встретившись с глазами воина понял, что в них утонул. Те почти чёрные, блестящие, и в них было столько доброты, что от неё одной стало в сто крат теплее. Будто укрыли самым мягким одеялом.  
— Спи. Посторожу твой сон, — воин медленно потёрся щекой о его щёку. — Никто не притронется ни во сне, ни наяву.  
И как же хотелось, чтобы это оказалось правдой! Но, верить в чудеса Риз перестал уже очень давно, и засыпал он с тревогой, что на утро проснётся один.

* * *

Сон — неясный, тревожный, исполненный размытыми образами, обрывками фраз и чьим-то плачем. Риз пытался проснуться, снова и снова, но лишь делал всё хуже, погружаясь в липкое забытье.  
А разбудила его пустота. Когда маг разлепил глаза, следом суматошно озираясь, напарника рядом не оказалось. Но на стуле рядом висела небольшая походная сумка, а со стороны стола доносился приятный сладковатый аромат.  
Там в холщовой тряпице лежала пара сдобных шариков в панировке из пряностей, и бутылек до горлышка наполненный чем-то голубовато-синим. На стекле были красивые завитки, что переливались в лучах утреннего солнца.

Откупорив тот, Риз тут же учуял терпкий запах, и не смог сдержать улыбки. Магический пунш на вкус был куда приятней обычных зелий, да и пился легче. Но стоил при этом в два раза дороже. Значит, Тим его не бросил?

Риз тихо рассмеялся, от приятной мысли остатки кошмара исчезли, будто их никогда и не было. Сделав ещё один глоток, маг приметил листовку, ту самую, что вероломно впечаталась ему в лицо вчерашней ночью.  
— Мир Интересностей, значит?  
Что ж, стоило проверить эту лавочку!


End file.
